Era uma vez num verão
by Mick Guzauski
Summary: Apos um verao na fazenda do Wyoming Sesshoumaru se apaixonou por Rin, mas apos o verao acabar, ele foi embora.Nove anos depois ele volta com um objetivo:vender a fazenda.Mas o q ele fara ao descobrir que eh pai de uma criança que ele nem conhecia?COMPLETA
1. Chapter 1

**Fic baseada em um livro de mesmo nome de Lisa Jackson.**

Ela não mudou nem um pouco.

Esse pensamento atingiu profundamente as entranhas de Sesshoumaru Taisho, trazendo lembranças que deveriam ficar esquecidas, enquanto ele tirava o pé do freio da velha caminhonete Chevy. Insetos manchavam o pára-brisa, e o interior do carro estava sufocante.O sol do Wyoming não perdoava.

Rin Nakayama. A menina que ele deixara para trás. Agora uma mulher. Diabos, quem poderia imaginar que ela seria a primeira pessoa que ele encontraria aqui neste fim de mundo? Então a sorte dele não mudara.

- Maldita Kate - resmungou baixinho, como se sua arrogante avó, que arranjara essa pequena viagem de volta à fazenda da família na base das montanhas Tetons, pudesse escutá-lo mesmo estando morta.

Pneus carecas o obrigaram a uma parada.

- Meu Deus...

De repente, uma lembrança distante entrou em sua mente e ele viu Rin deitada na relva entre flores silvestres, os cabelos castanhos espalhados em volta do rosto. O corpo era bronzeado, menos nas partes mais íntimas, os seios doces voltados para o céu com mamilos cor-de-rosa que apontavam altivamente para ele enquanto a beijava em todos os lugares - a amando com o abandono selvagem da juventude, sem pensar no futuro, apenas desejando mergulhar no calor daquele corpo e fazer amor para sempre.

Ele não a via há dez anos e ainda assim sentia um aperto íntimo e o ar, que já estava quente o bastante para fazer bolhas na pintura da velha caminhonete e desbotar a cor da grama, parecia chiar enquanto ele pisava o chão de cascalho. Uma nuvem de poeira cobriu suas botas novas e ainda apertadas.

Ela nem reparou nele. Os olhos fixos no potro bravo na outra ponta da corda que ela segurava firme, nem sabia que ele dirigira até ali por causa dela. Os músculos contraídos cobertos de suor, a mulher corajosa e o teimoso Appaloosa se encaravam, imóveis.

Rin não cedia nem um milímetro. "Cabeça dura como sempre", Sesshoumaru pensou. Seu queixo estava um pouco mais pontudo do que aos dezessete anos, os lábios estavam mais carnudos, e os seios, escondidos embaixo de uma camiseta desbotada, pareciam maiores do que ele se lembrava. Mas aqueles cabelos castanhos, eram os mesmos, ainda presos em um rabo de cavalo.

- Escuta aqui, seu miserável petulante - ela disse entre os dentes, quase sem mexer os lábios. - Você vai... - Ela parou abruptamente quando perdeu a concentração ao perceber a sombra de Sesshoumaru atravessar a cerca e se estender pelo chão seco até alcançar a ponta de sua bota. Ao vê-lo, ela soltou um grito sufocado e afrouxou os dedos da corda.

-Sesshoumaru ?

O cavalo aproveitou a oportunidade para virar a grande cabeça preta e branca e arrancar as rédeas das mãos dela. Com um relincho triunfante, ele empinou e girou: o magnífico garanhão vencera mais uma vez.

- Hei, espera, seu miserável... - Mas o cavalo já fugira numa nuvem de poeira, indo descansar no fundo do curral sob a sombra de um pinheiro solitário. - Ótimo! Maravilha! Olha o que você me fez fazer! - Indo em direção à cerca, ela tirou o elástico que prendia o cabelo e o afundou no bolso de sua calça jeans que estava desbotada e apertada. - Obrigada por me atrapalhar!

- Não é minha culpa se você perdeu o controle do cavalo. - Então a língua dela continuava tão afiada como sempre...

- É claro que é! - Apertando os olhos contra o sol, o olhou de cima a baixo. - Então o neto pródigo voltou. O que aconteceu? Perdeu sua Ferrari em um jogo de pôquer? Errou o caminho para Monte Carlo?

- Mais ou menos...

Inclinando-se sobre a cerca, ela o fuzilou com o olhar.

- Sabe, Sesshoumaru , você é a última pessoa que eu esperava rever um dia. - As proeminentes maçãs de seu rosto ficaram vermelhas e suor pingava da ponta de seu nariz.

- Parece que você ainda não sabe.

- Não sei o quê?

Ele sentiu uma pontada de satisfação por contar a novidade.

- Acredite ou não, sou o novo proprietário deste lugar.

- Você? - Ela o encarou nos olhos, como se procurando por mentiras, como se esperasse que ele menosprezasse a verdade ou a usasse para tirar vantagem.

- Você é o proprietário da Fazenda Taisho? Só você? Mais ninguém? Havia um tom de desaprovação em sua voz.

- A fazenda inteira.

- Mas...

- Você não sabia?

Ela empalideceu, as sardas no nariz se tornaram mais visíveis.

- Eu... Eu sabia que um dos filhos ou netos de Kate provavelmente acabaria com...

Desviou os olhos do rosto dele para encarar todos aqueles hectares de pasto seco e queimado no meio do verão. Havia moitas de artemísia espalhadas ao longo da cerca e ervas daninhas se alastravam pelo velho estábulo. Rin engoliu seco quando o olhou de novo.

- Quer dizer, alguém tinha de herdá-lo, mas nunca pensei... Pelo amor de Deus, por que você?

- Você me pegou.

- Você agora é um garoto da cidade, não é? - Seu queixo corou um pouco como se de repente quisesse desafiá-lo. - Você não vem aqui há anos.

- Há uns dez anos - ele concordou, e a viu desviar o olhar como se também não quisesse pensar no último verão que passaram juntos. Parecia uma vida passada, embora o sangue dele ainda pulsasse ao vê-la. Isso teria de mudar.

- Então você está aqui... Por quê? Para morar? - Ela franziu a sobrancelha como se não pudesse acreditar.

- Por enquanto. Há uma cláusula na herança.

- Cláusula?

- Kate me deixou a fazenda e tudo que está nela... Bom, quase tudo... Mas com a condição de que eu só posso vender a fazenda ou qualquer parte dela depois de morar aqui seis meses.

Seis meses! Sesshoumaru seria seu vizinho pelo próximo semestre? Os joelhos de Rin tremeram um pouco.

- Mas você não pretende realmente ficar aqui...

- Não tenho outra escolha.

Houvera um tempo em que ela esperara revê-lo, planejara o dia, planejara estar pronta para dizer-lhe umas verdades, arranhá-lo e chamá-lo de canalha, entre outras coisas. Mas não queria que isso acontecesse desta maneira, não tão inesperadamente, assim de surpresa sem que ela estivesse preparada.

- Você fica aqui até o Natal?

- Esse é o plano.

Ele parecia tão arrogante, tão urbano em seu jeans engomado, chapéu novo, camisa pólo e botas engraxadas. Ele não combinava com este lugar. Ah, Deus, e agora? Tentando recobrar o equilíbrio e pensar com clareza, ela falou de repente:

- Mas... E o Inuyasha?

Ele era o único dos netos de Kate Taisho que se interessava por fazendas. Inuyasha Taisho era meio-irmão de Sesshoumaru e neto emprestado de Kate. Não que isso tenha tido alguma importância durante a vida de Kate. Ela sempre o tratara com se fosse realmente da família, embora ele tenha passado pouco tempo com os Taisho.

- Inuyahsa herdou um cavalo. - O olhar de Sesshoumaru procurou o garanhão musculoso que encarava o intruso com interesse. A fera tinha a audácia de bufar para ele. - A paixão dos Taisho.

- Curinga?

- O quê?

Ela inclinou a cabeça em direção ao garanhão.

- É ele. Começaram a chamá-lo Curinga desde que era um potrinho. Sempre arrumando encrencas, e com suas marcas únicas... - Ela apontou as manchas brancas no focinho preto como carvão.

- De que você o chama?

- Hoje? - ela disse com um sorriso disfarçado. - Demônio, para iniciantes. Tenho outros nomes, mas eles não são adequados para uma empresa mista.

Mais uma vez ela tirou um cacho de cabelo rebelde do rosto enquanto Sesshoumaru ria.

Por que Sesshoumaru não envelhecera nem um pouco? Por que ele estava em boa forma, o rosto mais esculpido agora que todos os traços de menino desapareceram? Onde estava a barriga? A delicadeza de um homem rico que nunca precisou levantar um dedo? Em vez disso, ele tinha ângulos definidos, pele firme, era esbelto na cintura e no quadril, largo nos ombros. De uma forma pouco comum, o tempo fora generoso com Sesshoumaru Taisho.

- Ainda não encontrei um cavalo que você não pudesse domar.

- Curinga, aqui, deve ser o tal - ela disse, embora sua cabeça não estivesse na conversa, não agora que havia tantas sentimentos à flor da pele correndo pelo seu corpo, retalhando seu coração. - Ele vai ser o meu fim, eu juro.

- Duvido, Rin. Pelo que me lembro, você adora um desafio.

- Engraçado, não é disso que me lembro. Toda a alegria desapareceu dos olhos dele.

- Não? Então de quê?

Meu Deus. O coração dela doía de tão apertado.

- Não queira saber.

- Tente.

- Já tentei. Não adiantou.

Os lábios dele ficaram tensos e o maxilar tornou-se pedra.

- Rin, você sabe que não precisamos começar desta maneira.

- É claro que precisamos.

Ah. Sesshoumaru , se você soubesse. Sentimentos nus, profundos se confundiam dentro dela, tornando difícil até respirar. A vida não era justa. Por que Sesshoumaru Taisho, o único homem na terra que ela jurou desprezar, era tão sensual, ainda mais em uma calça Levi's e uma camisa Ralph Lauren um pouco justa nos ombros? Provavelmente ele faz ginástica em alguma academia, levanta pesos até o suor escorrer pelo corpo enquanto olha para as mulheres em suas malhas e roupas justas. Sesshoumaru sempre atraíra as mulheres, como estrume de cavalo atrai moscas. Incluindo você, ela se lembrou de modo implacável.

Limpando as mãos, ela subiu até o topo da cerca.

- Já que você está aqui, acho que posso ir para casa. Estava apenas tomando conta da fazenda, supervisionando até que Kate pudesse contratar um novo administrador. Aí ela...

Rin não conseguia dizer a palavra, não conseguia acreditar que Kate Taisho - a cheia de vida, divertida e petulante Kate - pudesse realmente estar morta. Apesar de estar na casa dos setenta anos, não estava nem perto da cova quando seu maldito avião bateu em uma floresta tropical no Brasil mudando tudo.

- Como está o seu pai? - perguntou Sesshoumaru , e o coração de Rin sentiu como se de repente tivesse se enchido de saudade.

- Ele morreu há uns cinco anos.

- Ah, sinto muito. Eu... - ele levantou as mãos. - Eu não sabia.

Ela balançou a cabeça.

- Isso não me surpreende. Você não sabe de nada que acontece aqui em Clear Springs, sabe?

Os olhos dele, dourados como ouro liquido, se enuviaram, e apesar de saber que estava sendo cruel, ela não podia evitar a pergunta:

- Por que Kate deixaria esta fazenda para você quando fez questão de evitá-la por tanto tempo?

Um músculo apareceu no maxilar de Sesshoumaru . Os dedos se fecharam, depois se soltaram, e seu olhar penetrou o dela como se estivesse ofendido por ela ser tão direta. Por fim, ele deu de ombros e desviou o olhar.

- Você me pegou - Ele disse e ela acreditou.

Ele apertou os olhos e tirou o chapéu novo, mostrando o cabelo grosso e castanho queimado de sol, que se agitou com a brisa que rodopiava pelo pasto e dobrava as ervas acumuladas perto das colunas da cerca.

- Você sabe, eu realmente gostava da sua avó... - Rin lembrou da mulher determinada que dirigia uma empresa de cosméticos em Minneapolis com mão de ferro e ainda era conhecida por aqui por sua torta de maçã. Kate era uma mulher independente, cheia de talento, que amava a família com toda sua força e, ao longo da vida, se determinara a deixar sua marca, não apenas nos negócios, mas em seus filhos e netos também. Amara a fazenda quase tanto quanto amava a Cosméticos Taisho.

- Não consigo acreditar que nunca mais vou vê-la.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça bruscamente, como se ela tivesse atingido uma ferida aberta.

- Olha, o que eu estou querendo dizer é que sinto muito por ela ter partido...

- Eu também... - Sesshoumaru soltou um suspiro de tristeza e franziu a testa, como se falar sobre a morte de Kate fosse muito doloroso. Apontou para o garanhão com o queixo.

- O que você estava fazendo com o cavalo?

- Tentando domá-lo e fracassando. Ele é o garanhão mais valioso da região e vários fazendeiros têm pedido para alugá-lo como reprodutor. O problema é que ele só faz o que quer e, como muitos homens que conheço, não gosta que falem o que deve fazer. Ele detesta ser guiado, se recusa a entrar em um trailer e geralmente causa muita dor de cabeça - Ela disse sorrindo.

A verdade é que ela admirava Curinga por sua independência arrebatada. Apesar de sua linha de sangue ser pura, era sua atitude que provocava a cumplicidade de Rin.

O garanhão levantou a cabeça, abriu as narinas e relinchou para uma égua que pastava perto do cercado. O potrinho que a acompanhava respondeu, empinando as longas pernas.

- Ele realmente gosta das fêmeas... - ela observou.

- Um erro.

Lançando um olhar penetrante para Sesshoumaru , Rin percebeu que seu sorriso desaparecera.

- Experiência própria?

O maxilar dele se contraiu de leve.

- Olha, Rin, eu sei que...

- Esqueça! - Ela o cortou prontamente. - História antiga. Não vamos discutir isso, certo?

Mas você terá de discutir, não terá? Não pode simplesmente ignorar o passado, não agora, quando ele está de volta a Wyoming, quando ele merece saber a verdade. Sua consciência às vezes só lhe causava problemas. É claro que não tinha outra alternativa a não ser confiar nele, mas ainda não. Não agora.

- Vamos apenas tomar conta do cavalo.

Ela caminhou pela cerca e Sesshoumaru a seguiu. Ela falou num tom suave com Curinga e ele respondeu como sempre fazia, indo para o fundo do curral. Os nervos de Rin estavam à flor da pele quando se aproximou da fera, mas Curinga estava cansado e permitiu que Rin o guiasse de volta a cocheira, onde ela o soltou e lhe deu comida e água.

Para seu desgosto, Sesshoumaru não saíra do seu lado. Como se estivesse fascinado pela maneira como ela tratava o animal, ele a seguiu até o estábulo e olhou a construção antiga que agora era dele - chão de concreto, paredes de cedro rústicas, os cochos de feno junto às baias e a estrebaria onde as selas, rédeas e cabrestos exalavam o odor do couro lubri ficado.

- Você mora na casa da sua família? - A luz do sol era filtrada pelas janelas que exibiam uma crosta grossa de sujeira. A poeira brincava nos raios de sol que penetravam o ambiente.

- Moro.

- Sozinha?

- Com minha filha - ela disse, fechando a porta da estrebaria.

- Não sabia que você era casada.

- E não sou.

- Ah! - Ele provavelmente pensou que ela era divorciada e, por enquanto, até que recuperasse o equilíbrio, ela deixaria que ele pensasse assim. Ela estava habituada a especulações. Criar uma criança sozinha em uma cidade pequena era lenha para a fogueira dos fofoqueiros. Ao longo dos anos, as pessoas fizeram várias suposições erradas sobre ela — suposições que Rin nunca se preocupou em desmentir.

- Mamãe saiu da cidade quando papai morreu, mas Caitlyn e eu...

- Caitlyn é a sua filha?

Ela assentiu com discrição, com medo de se denunciar.

- Quisemos ficar por aqui. Fui criada no campo e achei que ela também deveria ser.

- E o pai dela?

Uma dor pulsou atrás dos olhos.

- O pai de Caitlyn... Ele... está fora de cena. - Sentindo-se covarde, começou a escovar ferozmente a pelagem macia de Curinga.

- Deve ser difícil.

Se você soubesse.

- Temos nos saído bem. - Um arrepio de nervosismo começava a subir por sua espinha. Diga para ele, Rin, diga agora! Você nunca mais terá uma oportunidade como esta. Pelo amor de Deus, ele merece saber que tem uma filha, que é o pai de Caitlyn!

- Não quis sugerir que...

- Não se preocupe com isso. - Ela passou para o outro lado do animal. Trabalhava com paixão, a mente rodando, a boca tão seca quanto as folhas no outono.

- Se não tomar cuidado, vai tirar as manchas dele.

Ela percebeu o quanto estava concentrada no trabalho. Até Curinga, que nunca se distraía enquanto comia, virará o longo pescoço para olhar para ela.

- Desculpe - murmurou, jogando a escova dentro de um balde. Sesshoumaru a deixava nervosa, e o assunto da ausência de um pai para Caitlyn sempre a irritava. Agora, no estábulo quente e escuro, junto do homem que a engravidara e a abandonara sozinha, Rin se sentia como uma prisioneira. Ela se dirigiu para a porta do estábulo e tentou ignorar a maneira como ele estava sentado no parapeito, da mesma maneira que há dez anos, jeans apertado nos joelhos e nádegas, o calcanhar apoiado na tábua mais baixa da cerca, olhos penetrantes, repletos de promessas abafadas enquanto a observava. Mas isso era loucura. Aquelas velhas emoções estavam secas como as folhas em uma estiagem de dez anos.

- Rin... - Ele se inclinou e tocou os braços dela, os dedos roçando de leve seu pulso.

Ela reagiu como se tivesse sido queimada e abriu a porta. Um feixe de luz de sol de verão penetrou o ambiente sombrio junto com o ar quente e seco. Ouviu os passos dele atrás dela, as botas novas pisando no cascalho do estacionamento, mas não se virou, não queria se arriscar a olhar nos olhos dele e permitir que visse qualquer sinal do que estava sentindo, das emoções que não conseguia ocultar e que se intensificavam cada vez que olhava para ele. Droga, o que ela tinha de errado?

- Eu tenho vindo para cá fazer o antigo trabalho do meu pai como administrador desde que o último rapaz, Red Spencer, que já estava aqui há uns sete anos quando papai se aposentou... Bom, deixa pra lá. Red assumiu o lugar do papai quando ele não conseguia mais fazer o trabalho, mas foi embora há uns dois meses. Acho que mudou para Gold Spur para ficar mais perto do filho e da enteada. Kate me pediu para ficar de olho nas coisas e eu concordei, mas agora que você está de volta não precisará de mim...

- Rin! - Desta vez, ele agarrou seu pulso e a fez girar tão rápido que ela nem conseguiu respirar. - Você está divagando e, pelo que me lembro, você não é assim.

- Mas você não me conhece mais, conhece? - A raiva que guardava há dez anos de repente explodiu e tomou conta de sua fala. - Você não sabe nada a meu respeito porque quis que fosse assim.

- Pelo amor de...

Ela puxou o braço.

- Todas as anotações estão no escritório.

Acenando para a casa, ela continuou andando até a caminhonete.

- Parece que o trator vai precisar de uma embreagem nova, tem um comprador em San Antônio interessado na maior parte do gado, tenho uma lista de pessoas que querem o Demônio, ou melhor, Curinga, como reprodutor. O feno chegou cedo este ano e...

- E você está fugindo de medo.

- O quê? - Ela se virou e o encarou, uma torrente de fúria correndo por suas veias, as mãos na cintura.

- Eu disse que você está...

- Eu ouvi o que você disse, só não posso acreditar. Você - ela estreitou os olhos, fervilhando de raiva e apontou um dedo furioso para ele -, de todas as pessoas, é a que tem menos direito, menos direito, de me acusar de fugir! - Jogando as mãos no ar, ela olhou para o céu azul manchado com finas nuvens. - Você é inacreditável, Sesshoumaru . I-na-cre-di-tá-vel! - Ela se virou e, com passos largos e pesados, foi para a caminhonete, engrenou o carro e saiu do estacionamento, deixando Sesshoumaru , com as elegantes botas novas, jeans apertado e camisa justa, comendo poeira.

**Essa eeh a minha primeira fic, baseada num livro de Lisa Jackson de mesmo nome...**

**Quero reviews eim??? Ta certo??? **


	2. Chapter 2

Fic baseada em um livro de mesmo nome de Lisa Jackson.

________________________________x__________________________________

- Alguma coisa errada? - perguntou Caitlyn, sentada do outro lado da caminhonete velha, alfinetando a mãe com os olhos dourados tão parecidos com os do pai enquanto seguiam para a cidade.

Havia asfalto espalhado pelo acostamento da estrada. O ar quente entrava pela janela, fazendo voar os já embaraçados cabelos louros de Caitlyn.

- Errado? - O coração de Rin se apertou quando reduziu numa curva. O sol estava baixo no horizonte e ondas de calor emanavam do asfalto, distorcendo as fachadas falsas de prédios típicos do Velho Oeste. Clear Springs homenageava a arquitetura das últimas décadas do século dezenove.

- É, você está estranha desde que me pegou.

Rin não estava respondendo com as suas costumeiras frases de duplo sentido.

- Acho que estou, sim - Rin admitiu e lembrou como Sesshoumaru a desconsertara. Ainda estava enfurecida quando pegou a filha na casa de uma colega.

- Por quê?

- Apenas vi um velho... amigo hoje. Fui pega de surpresa.

- E aí?

Certo. E aí?

- Estou com dor de cabeça. - O que não era mentira. Desde o momento em que colocara os olhos em Sesshoumaru Taisho, sua cabeça estava latejando.

- Seu amigo te deixou com dor de cabeça? - Caitlyn sacudiu a cabeça sem acreditar nessa história. - Parece que você está furiosa.

- Furiosa?

- Do mesmo jeito que ficou no ano passado quando descobriu que Billy McGrath tinha convidado todo mundo para a festa de aniversário menos eu e Tommy Wilkins.

O sangue de Rin ferveu ao lembrar do incidente.

- Bem, aquilo foi errado e a mãe de Billy sabia disso e... bem, isso já é passado. - Rin abriu o porta-luvas e pegou os óculos de sol. Na época, ela quisera estrangular o pirralho do Billy e sua mãe esnobe, que decidira que duas crianças de uma turma de vinte e uma não eram boas o suficiente para irem a festa de aniversário na piscina. As duas crianças que eram ditas "ilegítimas".

- Então, por que o seu amigo deixou você furiosa?

- Ele não... ele apenas apareceu de forma inesperada e me deixou surpresa... - E apertou o nariz manchado de Caitlyn. - Tenho de parar no banco e nos Correios, depois podemos tomar um sorvete na lanchonete.

A expressão de Caitlyn se tranqüilizou.

- Que tal um sundae?

- Por que não?! - Ela disse, ao passar pela placa de "Bem-vindo a Clear Springs, Wyoming". Talvez fosse mesmo hora de comemorar. Não era todo dia que o pai de sua filha aterrissava na cidade. Ah, Deus, como um dia poderia contar para ele que era o pai de Caitlyn? O que ele faria? Riria na sua cara? Diria que ela era uma mentirosa? Ficaria tão atordoado que sua língua afiada ficaria finalmente muda? Ou será que ele veria a verdade nua e crua com seus próprios olhos e decidiria que era hora de se tornar um pai? Se ele quisesse custódia compartilhada, não teria como lutar com ele. Contra o dinheiro e o bando de advogados da família Taisho, ela não teria nenhuma chance.

De repente a garganta de Rin ficou seca como areia. Ela estacionou e disse a si mesma para não reagir de forma exagerada, que Sesshoumaru só ficaria aqui por seis meses, que quando ele descobrisse que Caitlyn era sua filha, isso não importaria mais. Ele seria razoável, não seria? Teria de ser. Mas, e Caitlyn? Como ela se sentiria em relação ao homem que era seu pai?

Rin não podia perder a filha. Para ninguém. Nem mesmo para o pai dela.

________________________________x__________________________________

Oii galerinhaa!!!

Obrigada aos reviews que recebi, que bom q minha adaptaçao( traduzindo - crtl + c e crtl + v xD') esta agradando......

O capitulo ta bem curtinho pq to super ocupada com um trabalho q o meu odioso professor passou.. Bakusaiga nele!!! xD' Entao nao deu pra postar muito, mas sempre vou estar akie atualizando..... bjokinhass!!!! *-*

RESPONDENDO:

* Tei-chan:fico feliz por voce estar gostando, pq na minha opiniao ta um lixo. kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk' vou cobrar seus reviews sempre eim??? kkkkkkkkkk'

* Diinda Neko: oiiii, bom nao sei se sera uma confusao, mas como deu para perceber pela personalidade da Rin a coisa vai pegar fogo.. kkkkkkkkkkk' Eh acho q esse lado feminino, mais decidido eh melhor, a Rin mais doce e meiga parece muito com historias do seculo passado (sem ofensa xD'). Acho que ela feito uma casa de marimbondo deixa o clima mais propicio para fenomenos completamente explicaveis e fora do meu controle(infelizmente xD')...

*deh.s2chan-lol : que bom q voce gostou, agradeca a Lisa Jackson por ter escrito o livro... xD'


	3. Chapter 3

Fic baseada em um livro de mesmo nome de Lisa Jackson.

________________________________x__________________________________

Capítulo 2

- Que bagunça! - Com um suspiro de desgosto, Sesshoumaru olhou para o livro-caixa escrito à mão. O diário estava aberto sobre a antiga mesa de carvalho que ficava no escritório desde que Sesshoumaru podia se lembrar. A grande escrivaninha de carvalho pertencera a Ben Taisho, avô de Sesshoumaru e marido de Kate, embora Sesshoumaru não conseguisse se lembrar de Ben sentado na cadeira de couro. Esta fazenda era o refúgio de Kate do ritmo agitado da cidade, mas esses malditos livros-caixa eram um mistério. Por que não havia nenhum sistema de computação? Nenhuma conexão com a Internet? Nenhum modem? Nenhum programa de contabilidade? Isso não se parecia com sua avó, uma mulher a frente de seu tempo, uma mulher que usava um telefone celular ou um aparelho de fax com a mesma facilidade com que se perfumava. Kate Taisho estava conectada por computador a todas as empresas de seu marido, incluindo fábricas em Cingapura e Madri. Capaz de falar a língua dos acionistas das empresas petrolíferas de Ben, e de pilotar seu próprio avião. Se alguma fazenda em Wyoming deveria ter um computador ou um modem, era a de Kate. A falta de telecomunicações simplesmente não fazia sentido.

A não ser que Kate viesse para cá a fim de fugir do corre-corre do dia-a-dia e preferisse o ritmo lento dos fazendeiros que funcionavam assim há décadas.

O telefone tocou e Sesshoumaru atendeu, meio que esperando ouvir a voz rouca de Rin do outro lado da linha. Ele ficou tenso.

- Sesshoumaru Taisho.

- Quem diria?! - A voz de Inuyasha veio através dos fios enquanto Sesshoumaru se acomodava na cadeira. - Ouvi rumores de que estava de volta à cidade.

- Notícias ruins correm rápido.

- Principalmente nesta família.

Amém, pensou Sesshoumaru . Os Taisho sempre foram um grupo unido, mas desde a morte de Kate, Sesshoumaru sentira uma recém-descoberta afinidade com os primos e parentes - uma camaradagem nascida da dor compartilhada de perder um ente querido.

- Mike ligou e disse que você pegou um avião da empresa para Jackson, então desconfiei que mais cedo ou mais tarde apareceria.

- Bem a tempo de dar uma olhada na fera que você herdou.

Inuyasha deu uma gargalhada.

- A Paixão dos Taisho.

- A Loucura dos Taisho, eu diria.

- Livrarei você dele assim que ele entrar em um trailer. Parece que Rin vem trabalhando com ele.

- Parece que sim.

Rin. Por que ele não conseguia parar de pensar nela?

- Você já deve saber que Rocky está pensando em se mudar para cá?

- Rocky? Quer dizer Rachel?

- Nossa prima.

Sesshoumaru não via Rachel desde a leitura do testamento de Kate no escritório do advogado. Costumava ser aventureira, com sorriso fácil, mas naquele dia estava tão melancólica quanto o resto da família. Círculos escuros sombreavam seus olhos castanhos e, mesmo nervosa, segurava o amuleto herdado da avó. Ela parecia perdida naquele dia, mas todos estavam.

- Então, meu cavalo está bem?

- Encontrei Rin quando ela estava trabalhando nele. O garanhão parecia endiabrado.

- Ele é assim. - Inuyasha deu outra gargalhada. Olhando pela janela enquanto o crepúsculo caía sobre a terra, Sesshoumaru disse:

- Rin tem uma filha.

- Eu sei.

- Disse que o pai estava fora de cena. Não sabia que ela tinha casado.

- E não casou.

- Então onde está o cara?

- Você me pegou. Nunca perguntei. Não era da minha conta - disse Inuyasha, que não falou mas deixou subentendido: e também não é da sua.

Sesshoumaru percebeu o tom de reprovação de Inuyasha, mas ignorou.

- Ninguém sabe?

- Bem, acredito que Rin saiba, e Bess, a mãe dela. Os fofoqueiros da cidade dizem que pode ser Kohaku Okinawa. Você se lembra dele?

- Lembro, nunca o encontrei, mas ouvi dizer que era um delinqüente local.

- Ele andava com uma turma, circulava com uma moto enorme, bebia e estava sempre encrencado com a polícia. Seus companheiros sumiram e ele terminou na prisão ou em algum lar juvenil perto de Caster, acho. De qualquer forma, Rin já tinha terminado com ele quando saiu da cidade e depois... bem, ela apareceu grávida. Não que isso seja da nossa conta. Ela nunca comentou sobre isso por todos esses anos e acredito que tenha as razões dela... Mas, só liguei para lhe dar boas-vindas ao Wyoming.

- Obrigado.

- Você sabe que não é um lugar ruim.

- Nunca disse que era.

- Mas não ficou feliz em ter de se mudar para cá. Sesshoumaru olhou através do vidro para o corredor de alamos que cercavam as margens do Stiller Creek.

- Não gosto que mandem em mim. Nem mesmo Kate.

- Não será tão ruim. Você vai acabar percebendo que gosta daqui e descobrindo do que está fugindo e o que está procurando. Nunca se sabe.

- É, nunca se sabe. - Sesshoumaru sentiu que estava ficando um pouco irritado. Do jeito dele, Inuyasha disse que não aprovava o estilo de vida mundano que Sesshoumaru levava em Minneapolis.

- Talvez você tenha de diminuir um pouco o ritmo.

- Talvez - Sesshoumaru ficou tenso. Ele não precisava de um sermão. Sabia que jogara fora alguns anos de sua vida, às vezes trabalhando num negócio e ganhando um pouco de dinheiro, outras perdendo muito. Casara com a mulher errada. Trabalhar para a família e ser despedido fora o último desastre. Ele não queria ser lembrado do fracasso, nem conseguia explicar a inquietação que o perseguia desde a época de menino, a sensação de que não poderia permanecer em um lugar por muito tempo. E ele suspeitava que seis meses em Clear Springs, tão perto de Rin, seria muito tempo.

- Aparecerei aí para ver se você não está maltratando o Curinga.

- É mais provável que aquele garanhão seja o meu fim.

- Ou Rin. Amém.

- Ela é mandona, gosta das coisas do jeito dela.

- Já percebi isso.

- Preste atenção. Ela vai infernizar a sua vida, mas sabe muito mais sobre fazendas do que você.

- Vou me lembrar disso.

- Faça isso. Até amanhã.

Sesshoumaru desligou, olhou com mau humor para o livro-caixa sobre a mesa e o fechou. Rin. Não pensara nela por anos, não se permitira, mas desde que chegara a Wyoming não conseguia fugir dela.

- Droga, vá tudo para o inferno. - Girou o pescoço tentando relaxar os músculos. Kohaku Okinawa, o que Rin vira naquele perdedor? E por que Sesshoumaru se importava? Isso já era passado.

O café, que já era ruim quando quente, agora estava gelado e insuportável. Ignorou a xícara. A velha cadeira rangeu quando se levantou e caminhou até o armário onde Ben costumava guardar as bebidas. Vazio.

- Segundo choque. - Sem computador e sem bebida, neste escritório com paredes de madeira amarelada, cartazes de rodeio desbotados e um tapete trançado no chão de tábuas. Era como se a vida neste Wyoming esquecido por Deus não tivesse mudado nos últimos cinqüenta anos.

- Muito obrigado, Kate - resmungou, apesar de o verão na fazenda sempre ter sido uma recordação especial, um lugar que preferia não lembrar.

Ainda não descansara do vôo. A viagem de avião de Minneapolis até Jackson não fora de todo ruim, nem a viagem até a fazenda na caminhonete usada comprada às pressas. Não, a viagem não o aborrecera tanto quanto a sensação de estar sendo manipulado. De novo. Por sua avó. De seu túmulo.

Esbarrando na mesa e deixando o abajur cair, ele foi andando pelo corredor que se estendia por toda a casa de dois andares, o lugar onde passara várias férias de verão. Às vezes a família viajava para lugares exóticos como México, Jamaica, Havaí ou índia. Mas os melhores verões, aqueles que ele guardava com carinho, não eram aqueles em que ficara hospedado em algum luxuoso hotel com restaurantes cinco estrelas, fontes minerais e piscinas. Não, os melhores verões de sua vida foram aqui, aprendendo a laçar bezerros, selar cavalos, marcar o gado, nadando pelado no Stiller Creek e dormindo embaixo do cobertor sob as estrelas do enorme céu do Wyoming.

Sesshoumaru subiu as escadas para o segundo andar onde estavam os vários quartos. No final do corredor, ficava o quarto dos beliches em que ele e os primos dormiam. Sentiu a madeira gasta da porta e tocou na ferramenta que Michael usara para quebrar a fechadura quando Sesshoumaru e Adam o trancaram do lado de fora. Sesshoumaru tinha uns doze anos na época. Michael era um ano mais velho e não permitiria que um simples trinco o impedisse de abrir a porta e tentar se vingar do irmão por tê-lo pego desprevenido e o atingido com um jato de água fria da mangueira do jardim.

Sorrindo, Sesshoumaru se lembrou de quando Michael, molhado da cabeça aos pés, entrou correndo pelo quarto e bateu a cabeça em um dos beliches, quase indo a nocaute.

Isso parecia ter acontecido em outra vida. Antes de ele começar a se barbear, antes de começar a reparar nas meninas. Antes de Rin.

Acendendo a luz, ele entrou no quarto e olhou os três beliches, sem lençóis, o tecido dos colchões desbotado. Não conseguia ver o maço de cigarros que roubaram do avô, as revistas Playboy emprestadas por alguém da fazenda, nem as garrafas de bebidas que esconderam no fundo das gavetas dos armários quando um vaqueiro local as comprara por um preço alto, sem se importar com a qualidade do uísque.

Passando as mãos pela cabeceira de uma das camas, parou na janela que costumavam usar para fugir. A borda ficava perto de uma velha macieira com galhos grandes, e os meninos elaboraram um sistema de cabos e roldanas que os levava para baixo e os trazia de volta. Eles se acharam muito espertos, mas Sesshoumaru suspeitava que a avó provavelmente sabia de tudo que estava acontecendo. Ela era muito inteligente para deixar passar qualquer uma de suas armações.

- Droga - ele resmungou, cerrando os punhos em agonia. Pensar que ela fora embora, de verdade, lhe causava um vazio profundo na alma. O que ela estava fazendo, voando sozinha naquele maldito avião, procurando por alguma planta rara na floresta Amazônica? Ela nunca fizera isso. Seu avião explodira em algum lugar do Brasil, caindo em terra em uma pavorosa bola de chamas. Seu corpo carbonizado fora trazido de volta para os Estados Unidos, onde seus filhos e netos atordoados lutavam com a incredulidade e tentavam lidar com o fato de que a força mais influente de suas vidas de repente se fora.

Abrindo a janela, Sesshoumaru deixou entrar a brisa da noite e observou todos aqueles hectares, seus hectares agora. Bem, seriam seus em seis meses se conseguisse suportar por tanto tempo. Não que estivesse triste por deixar Minneapolis; sua vida lá estava estagnada e ele nunca se encontrara, nunca tomara juízo, nunca ficara em um emprego por muito tempo. Não, ele era irriquieto por natureza, e talvez fosse por isso que Kate o tenha escolhido entre todos os netos para herdar a fazenda. Provavelmente, essa foi a maneira que ela encontrou de forçá-lo a criar raízes.

Mas que droga, se lembrou do funeral e do caixão fechado coberto de flores, da igreja cheia de pessoas de luto, dos familiares vestidos de preto e lutando com as lágrimas. Mais tarde, sombrios, quase incapazes de falar, se reuniram em volta de uma mesa enorme no escritório do advogado e escutaram enquanto Sterling Foster, sentado à cabeceira da mesa, olhava para todos eles com as mãos sobre os últimos desejos de Kate, seu testamento.

- Kate Taisho foi uma mulher memorável, mãe de cinco filhos, porém só quatro criados por ela - começou ele, olhando lentamente em volta da mesa. - Avó de... quantos? Doze? E bisavó também. - Ele sorriu com tristeza. - Apesar de viúva há dez anos, ela ainda era a força condutora da Cosméticos Taisho. Ela sobreviveu à morte do marido. Assim como à perda de um filho... Primeiro, ela me instruiu a entregar a todos os amuletos que comprara quando nasceram. Peguei-os no vaso da sala de reuniões em que estavam guardados.

Ele passou uma bandeja de prata com envelopes brancos ao redor da mesa, e quando a travessa chegou nele, Sesshoumaru encontrou seu nome datilografado com nitidez em um dos pacotes. Ah, Kate, pensou com tristeza enquanto rasgava o envelope e retirava uma objeto de prata.

O advogado limpou a garganta e levantou os papéis datilografados a sua frente.

- Eu, Katherine Winfield Taisho, estando em meu juízo perfeito...

Todos prestavam atenção ao advogado, e Sesshoumaru sentia os músculos tensos. Tudo isso estava tão errado. Era como se o mundo tivesse parado de repente e ele tivesse perdido o chão.

Sua irmã Jane sentou-se ao seu lado, os dedos apertando a manga do casaco dele, a renda do punho do vestido, em que enxugava os olhos, manchada de rimel. Ela tentava ser forte, mas seu lábio inferior continuava a tremer e ela o segurava pedindo apoio. Mãe solteira, esperava-se que ela conseguisse suportar sozinha, encarar os desafios que a vida impôs. Mas nenhum deles - filhos, filhas e netos - conseguia acreditar que perdera uma pessoa tão íntegra e querida, a base de suas vidas.

- Ah, meu Deus - gemeu ela, uma mecha de cabelo cor de canela caindo sobre o rosto.

Ele deu as mãos a Jane e encontrou o olhar desconsolado de Michael. Os olhos dele refletiam seu tormento. Michael. Sempre responsável. Enquanto Michael sempre fazia tudo certo, Sesshoumaru fracassava. Michael carregava a responsabilidade em seus ombros; Sesshoumaru fugia dela.

Parecia que Jane tinha conseguido um pouco de força. Piscando e endireitando os ombros, pegou a jarra d'água e se serviu. A um sinal de Allison, serviu um segundo copo. Allie, a bela, modelo e porta-voz da Cosméticos Taisho, a menina rica com um sorriso encantador. Agora, seu lindo rosto estava contraído e pálido, sentada entre seu irmão e sua irmã gêmea, Rocky. Até a expressão normalmente animada de Rocky estava sem vida.

Rocky parecia conseguir alguma força de seu único irmão, Adam, que lhe afagava o ombro enquanto Sterling continuava a leitura. Adam era o mais velho e o único filho de Jake e Erica Taisho. Cercado por irmãs, Adam era alguém que Sesshoumaru costumava procurar, um espírito afim, um filho rebelde. Adam virara as costas para a fortuna da família, viajando pelo país por alguns anos antes de se tornar militar e desistir quando a esposa morreu. Agora, Adam era um pai solteiro de três filhos tentando seguir em frente.

Sesshoumaru não o invejava. Droga, ele não invejava ninguém que estivesse aqui hoje. Brincando com o cordão em seu pescoço, ele tentava se concentrar.

Prendendo os olhos por uns instantes, Sterling virou a página e continuou sua monótona leitura. Sesshoumaru gostava dele. Parecia falar sem pensar e não fazia rodeios. Os óculos de leitura estavam na ponta do nariz, e o cabelo branco, impecavelmente penteado, parecia prata sob a luz.

- E para meu neto Inuyasha Taisho, deixo A Paixão dos Taisho, um garanhão Appaloosa registrado...

Sesshoumaru observou a reação do meio-irmão, mas Inuyasha continuou a olhar pela janela, nem piscou ao ouvir o próprio nome. Inuyasha parecia fora de lugar aqui usando jeans, jaqueta e chapéu Stetson e com sua caminhonete estacionada junto a BMWs, Cadillacs e Porsches. No íntimo, Sesshoumaru apostava que o meio-irmão cowboy estava doido para entrar em um avião, apagar as luzes da cidade e voar de volta para a vida rústica que tanto amava no meio do nada: Clear Springs, Wyoming.

Ao lado de Inuyasha, Kristina, a única filha de Nate e Barbara, o pai de Sesshoumaru e sua madrasta, estava nervosa na cadeira e mordia o lábio inferior enquanto tentava se mostrar interessada. Por incrível que pareça, ela jogou os cabelos louros por cima do ombro e pareceu não querer nada além de sair do escritório do advogado. Ela encontrou os olhos de Sesshoumaru , mandou-lhe uma mensagem silenciosa e então desviou o olhar.

Ele não a culpava. Eles tinham sofrido durante o funeral, o enterro e a reunião social que se seguiu com os familiares e amigos mais íntimos de Kate. Centenas de cartões de condolência, um legítimo jardim de flores e coroas e dezenas de milhares de dólares em cheques para as instituições de caridade preferidas de Kate chegavam o tempo todo. E havia a imprensa e a especulação sobre sua morte, como ela pilotara o avião da empresa sozinha pelas florestas da América do Sul, e de alguma forma perdera o controle e caíra para uma morte horrível...

Sesshoumaru ficou com o rosto tenso.

- ... E para meu neto Sesshoumaru , deixo a fazenda em Clear Springs, Wyoming, com todo o gado e equipamentos, com exceção do garanhão A Paixão dos Taisho... - Sesshoumaru não estava ouvindo direito até que a cláusula fosse lida - ... Sesshoumaru deve residir na fazenda por não menos do que seis meses antes que a escritura e todos os papéis sejam transferidos para seu nome...

Era típico de sua avó deixar a fazenda para ele - o oásis de sua infância - com algumas condições. Ele ouviu um rápido suspiro de seu irmão Michael, provavelmente por causa do valor da fazenda e do fato de Sesshoumaru nunca ter feito nada sozinho, não realmente.

Mais tarde, Michael conversara com ele sozinho, lhe passara um sermão sobre responsabilidade, governar a própria vida e aproveitar ao máximo a oportunidade que Kate lhe dera.

Sesshoumaru não escutou muito. Não precisava de sermões. Sabia que errara e não achava que era da conta de Mike o que faria com seu futuro. Era seu - para o sucesso ou o fracasso.

Mas seu irmão estava certo sobre uma coisa. Agora Sesshoumaru tinha a chance de se revelar morando na fazenda, fazendo os consertos necessários e finalmente vendendo tudo para obter um excelente lucro, apesar de isso provavelmente não ser o que a avó pretendia.

- O que você esperava? - ele disse para a sala vazia, como se a avó pudesse escutá-lo. - Realmente achou que poderia me controlar do túmulo? Achou? Bem, você está errada. Vou vender esse lugar assim... - Estalou os dedos e pegou o trinco da janela, mas ao fechar a vidraça, viu a noite estrelada, o velho pomar que se estendia até a fazenda vizinha, onde uma lâmpada brilhava em uma das janelas.

Rin.

Um inesperado turbilhão de emoções fez com que seu coração saltasse. Por um fugaz momento, imaginou se a avó planejara deixá-lo tão perto da única mulher que o fazia querer estrangulá-la em um segundo e fazer amor com ela no seguinte. Mas isso era impossível. Ninguém, ninguém mesmo, soubera de seu romance com Rin - bem, só ele próprio e Rin — e continuaria sempre dessa maneira.

Ele observou a aconchegante chama de luz, parecia dar-lhe boas-vindas, e rangeu os dentes ao perceber que o que mais desejava era andar por aqueles campos iluminados pela lua, bater na porta dela e tomá-la nos braços. Ele a beijaria como antes, com a mesma paixão que correu por suas veias e trouxe sua virilidade à tona anos atrás.

Mas cruzar a fronteira para a casa dos Rawlings era a última coisa no mundo que ele planejava fazer.

Virou-se e quase bateu com a cabeça em um lustre que pendia muito baixo. Sentiu-se encurralado, manipulado, frustrado quando pensou em Rin. Como se a avó pudesse escutá-lo onde estivesse, ele falou entre os dentes:

- Tudo bem, Kate. Você venceu. Estou aqui. Só me diga uma coisa: como devo agir em relação a Rin?

________________________________x__________________________________

Oii galerinhaa!!!

Hj to de bom humor eim? Postei pás caramba... kkkkkkkkkkk' Espero q estejam gostando eim??

Mandem bastante r**eviews??? Se não faço greve.... *gargalhada macabra....***

RESPONDENDO:

* Tei-chan: Ta certo, farei o possível pra postar capítulos maiores. Confesso q a fic jah ta pronta, mas ainda to revisando umas coisas ai eu coloco poquinho... xD' Ou talvez seja o meu lado cruel entrando em funcionamento? Kkkkkkkkkkkkkk' Eh bom mesmo que mande sempre. Amo seus reviews...

* Diinda Neko: ohhh, não leva a mal o que eu disse, eu curto tbm a Rin assim. Não falei pra ofender, mas confesso q to quase alterando a personalidade dela... kkkk' ou quem sabe na próxima eu falo isso. Vlw mesmo pelos reviews e foi mal se as vezes eu falo demais ta certo???

*Rin Taisho Sama : que bom q voce gostou.. Eu to amando postar essa fic... Brigadinha pelos reviews. Foi mal pelo capitulo curtinho, mas em compensação eu postei hoje!!!! xD'


	4. Chapter 4

Fic baseada em um livro de mesmo nome de Lisa Jackson.

________________________________x__________________________________

Capítulo 3

- Bom, muito bom. - Rin tirou as botas na varanda dos fundos, onde uma mariposa sem rumo batia na luz. Lançou um olhar além da cerca de arame farpado para os hectares visíveis da propriedade dos Taisho e mais uma vez imaginou do que Sesshoumaru era capaz.

Durante toda a tarde e a noite, vinha brigando com uma dor de cabeça que começou quando colocou os olhos em Sesshoumaru Taisho depois de dez longos anos. Enquanto arrumava a casa, pensara nele, desejando nunca mais precisar lidar com ele, mas sabendo, no fundo do coração, que não teria escolha.

Por que Kate - uma mulher que Rin admirava por sua coragem e visão clara - achou melhor deixar a fazenda para ele quando tinha mais de uma dúzia de descendentes para escolher? Sesshoumaru era o menos apropriado para administrar a fazenda, o candidato menos provável a adotar Wyoming como seu lar. Por que não Inuyasha, que nunca deixara Clear Springs? Ou Rachel, que tantos na cidade achavam tão parecida com a avó? Rocky, prima de Sesshoumaru , era aventureira, uma piloto, e sempre amara Clear Springs. Mas não, Kate escolhera Sesshoumaru e depois o prendeu aqui por seis longos meses - tão perto de Rin.

Andando silencioRinente até a pia, suspirou baixinho, abriu a torneira e jogou água fria no rosto, deixando escorrer para a blusa.

- Cristo! - ela sussurrou antes de tomar um longo gole de água da torneira. Se tivesse alguma coisa na cabeça, chamaria Sesshoumaru , diria que precisavam conversar e, quando estivesse cara a cara com ele de novo, admitiria que tinham uma filha, uma linda menina sapeca.

- Certo. Agora, fazer o quê? - pensou alto enquanto enxugava a boca na manga. Ou Sesshoumaru daria no pé - se a história se repetisse - ou exigiria prova da paternidade e, quando os exames de sangue estivessem prontos, pediria custódia compartilhada. - Dane-se... - ela parou quando viu o reflexo de Caitlyn na janela atrás da pia. - O que você está fazendo acordada?

- O que você está fazendo falando sozinha?

Rin suspirou e endireitou as mangas arregaçadas até os cotovelos. Com o sorriso especial reservado só para a filha, levantou um ombro.

- Tá certo. Você me pegou... Acho que estou chateada.

- Por causa do seu amigo? - Caitlyn a olhava de um jeito estranho. Franzia o rostinho de nove anos com preocupação, os olhos azuis dos Taisho acusando-a silenciosamente.

- É, por causa dele.

- Você sempre me diz para não deixar que outras pessoas me aborreçam.

- É um bom conselho. Acho que vou segui-lo. Agora, por que você não explica por que está acordada tão tarde? Achei que tivesse ido para cama uma hora atrás.

- Não consegui dormir - disse Caitlyn encolhendo os ombros, mas as linhas de preocupação não suavizaram em sua testa.

- Por que não?

- Está calor.

- E...? - Rin a encorajou, se aproximando da filha e gentilmente a conduzindo para as escadas que levavam ao quarto.

- E... - Caitlyn mordeu o lábio.

- O que é?

- É Jenny Peterkin - Caitlyn finalmente admitiu juntando as sobrancelhas.

- O que tem a Jenny? - Rin não estava gostando do rumo da conversa. Jenny era uma menina mimada de dez anos que era o carma da vida de Caitlyn desde a segunda série.

- Acho que ela me xingou.

- Você acha?

- Acho. Enquanto você estava na cocheira, o telefone tocou e alguém me chamou e disse que era Tommy Wilkins, mas não parecia ele e eu ouvi risos. - Ela engoliu em seco e olhou para o chão.

- O que o Tommy, a Jenny ou seja lá quem for disse?

- Que eu sou... sou uma bastarda.

Meu Deus, dai-me forças.

- Você sabe muito bem, minha querida Caitie, essas pessoas do telefone são crianças malvadas - disse Rin, se corroendo por dentro por causa da filha. - Eles não sabem nada sobre você. - Ela abaixou e passou os braços em volta dos ombros de Caitlyn. Não era a primeira vez que ela sentia a falta de um pai, e provavelmente não seria a última, mas cada vez doía um pouco mais.

- É verdade?

- O quê?

- Procurei a palavra no dicionário e... e eu sou. Não tenho pai.

- É verdade que eu não me casei com seu pai, mas você tem um. Todos têm um pai.

- Onde está o meu? Quem é ele? - O lábio inferior de Caitlyn tremia e os olhos estavam marejados de lágrimas.

- Ele é um homem que mora muito longe. Já disse isso. - Por que agora? Com Sesshoumaru tão perto, por que aqueles pirralhos tinham de lembrar que Caitlyn não tinha um pai agora?

- Você disse que um dia eu iria encontrá-lo.

- E vai.

- Quando?

Com um sorriso triste, Rin disse:

- Acho que mais cedo do que eu queria.

- Vou gostar dele? Rin assentiu.

- Acho que sim. A maioria das pessoas gosta.

- Mas você não.

- É mais complicado do que gostar dele ou não. Você vai ver. Então, gostaria de um lanchinho antes de voltar para cama?

Caitlyn estreitou os olhos como se soubesse que estava sendo manipulada. Aos nove anos, não era mais tão fácil distraí-la quanto antes.

- Mas, mãe...

- Da próxima vez que Jenny, Tommy ou seja lá quem for ligar, diga para eles deixarem você em paz. Melhor, não diga nada, só me dê o telefone. Falarei com eles. Agora você está melhor?

- Acho que sim. - Ela enxugou as lágrimas e o trauma, pelo menos neste momento, parecia ter passado. Suspirando alto, Caitlyn foi até a janela e olhou em direção à cocheira. Passou os dedos pelo peitoril. - Estive pensando. - Lançou um olhar astuto para a mãe.

- Sobre?

- Você me prometeu um cavalo de aniversário, lembra?

- Prometi, mas seu aniversário é só na primavera.

- Eu sei, mas o Natal é antes disso.

- Ainda falta meio ano. - Seis meses, o mesmo tempo que Sesshoumaru teria de ficar em Wyoming.

Juntas, mãe e filha subiram as escadas estreitas de madeira até o pequenino quarto de Caitlyn, o mesmo quarto que Rin passara sua infância. Ela abriu a janela. Uma brisa leve fez as cortinas desbotadas voarem, trazendo consigo o aroma de terra seca e rosas do jardim. Grilos cantavam, seu coro suave às vezes interrompido pelo gemido de um bezerro ou pelo uivo de um coiote no alto das montanhas.

Caitlyn se jogou na cama - a mesma cama com dossel duplo em que Rin dormira - e tentou encobrir um bocejo.

- Eu amo você - ela murmurou no travesseiro, naquele momento parecendo tanto com Sesshoumaru que o coração de Rin até doeu.

- Eu também. - Rin beijou a bochecha rosada da filha, mas antes que pudesse pegar a empoeirada calça jeans e a camiseta do chão, Caitlyn se agitou.

- Deixe a luz acesa.

Rin juntou as roupas sujas mas não saiu do quarto.

- Por quê?

Levantando os ombros, Caitlyn suspirou:

- Não sei.

- Claro que sabe. Você dorme no escuro desde os dois anos. - Os cabelos da nuca de Rin se arrepiaram. - Tem alguma coisa errada? - ela perguntou. - Alguma coisa além das ligações de Jenny Peterkin?

Caitlyn mordeu o lábio, um sinal claro de que mais alguma coisa a perturbava. Ainda segurando a roupa suja, Rin abaixou-se no pé da cama de Caitlyn.

- Tá bom, querida, pare de enrolar. O que é?

- Eu... não sei - admitiu Caitlyn, fazendo um beicinho de preocupação. - Só uma sensação.

A garganta de Rin ficou seca.

- Uma sensação? De quê?

- Como... como se alguém estivesse me observando.

- Alguém? Quem?

- Não sei! - disse Caitlyn, puxando a colcha até o pescoço, apesar de estar uns trinta graus no pequeno quarto.

- Você viu alguém? - Meu Deus, será que tinha alguém seguindo sua filha? Isso acontecia com pessoas famosas na cidade, mas às vezes alguns pervertidos seguiam crianças... Por favor, Deus, não!

- Não vi ninguém mas... é como se, você sabe, quando você sente que tem alguém olhando. Às vezes, Zach Bellown me olha engraçado, e mesmo a carteira dele sendo atrás da minha e não podendo ver, eu sei que ele está me olhando. É estranho.

- É claro que é - disse Rin com o coração palpitando. - Mas se você não viu ninguém... Quando isso aconteceu?

- Umas duas vezes na escola e depois uma vez na loja.

- Alguém estava com você quando isso aconteceu? Uma coleguinha, uma professora ou alguém que possa ter visto quem estava observando você? - perguntou Rin, tentando loucamente não entrar em pânico, sentindo o estômago revirar.

Caitlyn negou com a cabeça.

- Então por que você está... preocupada hoje? Caitlyn mordeu o lábio de novo.

- Só me sinto estranha.

- Bem, isso acontece! - Rin colocou um sorriso no rosto, mas estava se contorcendo por dentro. - Você vai dormir comigo. E não se preocupe com ninguém observando você. Temos o melhor cão de guarda do mundo...

- Fang? - Caitlyn riu, a preocupação desaparecendo de seus olhos.

- É, e eu tranco todas as portas e janelas à noite. De qualquer forma, isso provavelmente é só sua imaginação. Vamos lá.

Arrastando a colcha com ela, Caitlyn saiu correndo do quarto pelo corredor e pulou na cama de casal de Rin. Escondeu-se toda embaixo das cobertas.

- Podemos ver televisão? - ela perguntou com um brilho nos olhos.

- Achei que você estivesse cansada.

- Por favor...

Rin concordou, imaginando se não teria sido enrolada pela mais jovem atriz do planeta. Verificou duas vezes as fechaduras das portas, certificou-se de que Fang estava em sua posição favorita perto da base das escadas, depois lançou um olhar pela janela da cozinha para a Fazenda Taisho. A noite, iluminada pela lua crescente, estava serena. O único problema imediato que surgia em seu futuro era Sesshoumaru Taisho. Rin subiu as escadas, escutou o estalido que o terceiro degrau sempre fazia, mas sabia que sua vida e a de Caitlyn nunca mais seriam as mesmas.

________________________________x__________________________________

Oiiii!!

Foi mal'z pela demora, ando tendo uns problemas aqui em ksa então não deu muito pra postar. Tava sem animo. Mas to voltando hoje, jah que postar esse projeto de fic(no mal sentido) me anima um pouco..

Quero mais comentários ta certo?? Tá tão pouquinhoooooo *snif

Mas mesmo assim obrigada pela audiência (..../ isso parece final de programa de TV...). Ando sentindo falta de atualizações em algumas fics, isso deixa-me muito tistxe... Voces não fazem a idéia de como sou incrivelmente viciada nessas fanfics. Larguei até Noite na Taverna para ficar lendo!!! Enton imaginem como sou viciada.... Intonces queroo maisi fic!!!!!! Senao como vou me animar para poder vir akie postar???

Huahuauhuahua' Amo todos vocês e brigadinha mais uma vez por estarem akie perdendo tempo lendo esse monte de baboseira q uma adolescente revoltada ta escrevendo....

;*

RESPONDENDO:

* Diinda Neko: Fico feliz por você esta gostando da minha fic. Gostei da idéia de confrontar as duas. Tipo, uma Rin bipolar, jah imaginou uma fic assim? Coitado do Sesshy.. kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk'

*deh.s2chan-lol : eh bom mesmo que comentem... sabe as vezes sou meio louca, acho q deu pra perceber pelas minhas respostas. Kkkkkkkkkkkkk' não ligue, eh apenas uma louca com tempo de sobra pra fazer loucuras.... Estou esperando seus reviews...


	5. Chapter 5

AVISO: Quem persegue a **Caitlyn não vou falar na fic. Hohohohoho' quem quiser saber baixe o livro Era uma vez no verão de Lisa Jackson e vocês descobrirão!!!! Como sou cruel!!! **

**MICK GUZAUSKI TAMBEM É LITERATURA!!! ELA APOIA O GOSTO PELA LEITURA!**

Fic baseada em um livro de mesmo nome de Lisa Jackson.

________________________________x__________________________________

Sesshoumaru bateu em um mosquito com a prancheta enquanto andava pelos estábulos e olhava barris de grãos, equipamentos, suprimentos veterinários, ferramentas e fardos de feno. Embora ainda fosse cedo, quase nove horas, ele já estivera na cocheira, no alpendre, na casa de máquinas e na casa da bomba. Queria comparar com as notas e gráficos que estavam no livro-caixa e depois passar os dados para o computador que encomendara por telefone. Laptop, modem, software, impressora já estavam a caminho. A Fazenda Taisho finalmente entraria no século vinte e um.

Os estábulos pareciam mofados e fechados, o ar denso já estava esquentando. Um cheiro forte de estrume, couro, suor e urina de cavalo se misturavam ao familiar odor que sempre associara a este lugar. Baldes, forcados, pás e ancinhos pendiam de ganchos nas paredes. Perto do extintor de incêndio estava um lampião a querosene pronto para ser aceso caso faltasse eletricidade.

Escutou Curinga, o único garanhão que ficava perto dos prédios, soltar um relincho penetrante. Sesshoumaru concluíra que o garanhão era um problema, mas sentiria falta do animal manchado quando Inuyasha decidisse levá-lo embora. Sesshoumaru sempre associaria o Appaloosa ao reencontro com Rin.

Com a imagem do cavalo bloqueando seus pensamentos, tirou os óculos do bolso e colocou-os enquanto saía. Raios de sol refletiam no metal do telhado da casa de máquinas.

O garanhão relinchou de novo.

- Tudo bem, garoto - entoou uma voz de criança. Sesshoumaru parou mortificado. Sentada no parapeito mais alto da cerca estava uma menina - que devia ter entre oito e doze anos, ele supunha - falando com o maldito cavalo. Cabelos castanhos saíam do que já fora um rabo de cavalo, os braços e pernas que se estendiam da calça jeans e da camiseta amarela eram longos e bronzeados. Calçava botas e tinha poeira e fuligem espalhadas pela roupa. Ele não conseguia ver o rosto quando ela virou para o outro lado, concentrada no cavalo.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? - A menina se assustou e quase caiu da cerca ao olhar por cima dos ombros.

- Quem é você? - Os olhos azuis que sobressaíam entre as sardas estavam indignados.

- Opa! Essa fala é minha! - Ele foi adiante e percebeu em um instante que ela era filha de Rin. Tinha a mesma postura orgulhosa do queixo, os mesmos lábios carnudos e o nariz reto levemente arrebitado.

- Eu sou Caitlyn - ela disse com um tom de provocação, para ver se ele o desafiaria. Tal mãe, tal filha. - Caitlyn Nakayama.

- Prazer em conhecê-la. Sou Sesshoumaru Taisho. - Ela o encarou sem se esquivar, mantendo o olhar, diferente da maioria das crianças que ele conhecia. - Conheço sua mãe. Ela está aqui?

- Não. - A menina ficou um pouco embaraçada ou porque não confiava nele ou porque sabia que estava onde não deveria estar.

Ele se inclinou sobre a cerca, observando a criança que se parecia tanto com a mãe.

- Mas ela sabe que você está aqui?

Caitlyn mordeu o lábio inferior, como se imaginando uma mentira. Em vez disso, tentou enrolar.

- Mais ou menos.

- Bem, ou sabe ou não sabe.

Os olhos da menina, de um tom de azul como o céu de verão, abaixaram.

- Ela acha que fui para a casa de Tommy. Ele mora lá... - Ela apontou o dedo para o oeste. - Mas peguei um atalho pelo campo e...

- Acabou aqui conversando com Curinga.

- Isso. Acho melhor correr - ela falou como se de repente percebesse que teria problemas. Pulou para o chão e limpou a poeira das mãos, então hesitou. - Taisho. Como a dona Kate?

- Ela era minha avó.

- Você é sortudo - ela disse sorrindo. Isso ele não poderia discutir.

- Ela me deixou esta fazenda.

- Então você mora aqui agora? - Ela abriu a boca em admiração e os olhos azuis brilharam como o sol em um lago na montanha. - Uau, você é mesmo sortudo.

- Também acho. De qualquer modo, ficarei aqui por um tempo. Até o Natal. - Por que ele se sentia obrigado a contar sua história? Provavelmente a clareza de seus olhos. E no fundo, sempre gostara de crianças.

- E depois?

- Provavelmente venderei a fazenda.

- Por quê?

- Estará na hora.

- Se eu fosse a dona, nunca venderia. Minha mãe diz que é a melhor fazenda do vale.

- Ela diz? - Sesshoumaru não conseguiu evitar um sorriso. Essa Caitlyn Rawlings era uma criança interessante. Precoce, esperta, e ele suspeitava, bem astuta.

Ela já estava descendo a alameda.

- Tenho de ir. Mamãe vai ligar para a casa do Tommy se eu não ligar primeiro para avisar que já cheguei.

Por instinto, ele sabia que ela era levada, apanhava gafanhotos, mergulhava nos riachos e provavelmente atirava com uma 22 e construía fortes com os fardos de feno. Ele tinha dúvidas se ela alguma vez brincara de boneca, vestira as roupas velhas da mãe ou brincara de panelinha. É, ele pensou, a olhando passar entre o arame farpado e começar a correr pelos campos, com certeza ela é filha de Rin.

- Olha só você - disse Inuyasha ao entrar pela porta de tela e ver o meio-irmão logo depois de ter encontrado Caitlyn. - Se não o conhecesse tão bem, diria que é um autêntico cowboy.

- Claro - Sesshoumaru falou cheio de sarcasmo.

- Tem café?

- Instantâneo.

O sorriso de Inuyasha ficou ainda maior.

- O quê? Nada de expresso ou cappuccino, ou seja lá o que for, que vocês tomam na cidade?

Sesshoumaru bufou. Não podia discutir. Seu dia em Minneapolis geralmente começava com um latte duplo, embora não quisesse admitir aqui. Mas tinha de reconhecer que as malditas botas de cowboy machucavam um pouco e o jeans, recém-comprado no armazém local, ainda estava apertado.

- Olha, pode me insultar o quanto quiser, estou apenas enrolando até poder vender a fazenda e me mudar.

- Muito nobre - observou Inuyasha.

- Quem disse que era nobre?

- Ninguém. Pode acreditar.

- Foi o que pensei.

Nunca fora o tipo de pessoa que se engaja em causas nobres, não sabia por que algumas pessoas se importavam. Ah, claro, mantinha um respeito ressentido pelas pessoas que lutavam pelo que acreditavam, mas não ficava surpreso quando a luta virava e os antigos heróis quebravam a cara. Sesshoumaru acreditava que se não infringisse nenhuma lei e não pisasse nos calos de ninguém, nada mais importaria. Seu único arrependimento, que ele enterrara mais fundo do que admitiria, era Rin. Revê-la apenas fez com que se lembrasse de como eram próximos. Mas isso foi há muito tempo. Eram crianças. Eram tão errados um para o outro como agora.

Inuyasha pendurou o chapéu em um gancho atrás da porta, depois se sentou em uma cadeira perto da velha mesa, a mesma cadeira com ripas horizontais que gostava quando criança, enquanto Sesshoumaru servia para os dois uma xícara de algo que chamava de café.

- Então, você viu Rin de novo? - disse Inuyasha enquanto Sesshoumaru lhe entregava uma caneca muito quente.

- Ontem, ela estava trabalhando com o demônio que você herdou.

- A única que consegue tratar dele.

- É mesmo?

- Rin se transformou em uma excelente amazona. Havia um tom de admiração na voz do meio-irmão?

Por alguma razão, Sesshoumaru sentiu uma pontada de ciúme.

- Acho que sim.

Inuyasha tomou um longo gole do café e franziu o nariz.

- Você nunca se importou em aprender a cozinhar.

- Fale-me sobre Rin. - Sentando-se em uma cadeira gasta, apoiou o salto da bota em outra.

- Ela tem sido uma dádiva. Quando Jim ficou doente, ela assumiu. Seguiu os passos do pai. Ele ensinou tudo que ela sabe sobre administrar uma fazenda, que é muita coisa, e quando ele morreu, ela dirigiu esta fazenda tão bem quanto a sua própria propriedade. - Girou a caneca, fazendo o conteúdo rodar, e fechou a cara. - Kate dependia de Rin para manter as coisas funcionando quando não estava por perto, apesar de ter contratado um homem, Red Spencer, como administrador. Ele não era tão esperto quanto Jim e Rin ajudou o quanto pôde. Depois Red se aposentou e tudo caiu sobre os ombros de Rin. Kate pagou para ela e tentou encontrar outra pessoa, mas ninguém era tão honesto e leal quando Rin Nakayama. Ninguém mais realmente se importava com a fazenda, então... bem, Kate morreu e Rin assumiu.

- Parece que ela é realmente maravilhosa. - Desta vez, Sesshoumaru tinha certeza de que percebera um tom de admiração na voz do meio-irmão.

- Não diga isso para ela.

- Você está meio apaixonado por ela - disse Sesshoumaru apertando a caneca na mão.

Inuyasha riu e passou a mão pelos cabelos ruivos e curtos.

- Eu? De jeito nenhum, e coitado daquele que se apaixonar. Ela é cabeça dura. Prefiro que as minhas mulheres sejam um pouco menos geniosas.

- Ah, claro. - Sesshoumaru não estava convencido e não se importava de esconder seus sentimentos. Inuyasha era um solteirão mas não era imune às mulheres, principalmente as inteligentes e bonitas. Como Rin.

- Conheci a filha dela hoje.

- Caitlyn?

- Sim... Ela estava aqui há uma meia hora. Parece muito com a mãe.

- É. Tem o mesmo gênio também. Parece que tem um jeito de se infiltrar no coração das pessoas.

- Que nem a Rin?

Inuyasha sorriu e os olhos brilharam.

- Por que você se importaria?

- Não me importo.

- Bem, falando do diabo... - disse Inuyasha ouvindo o barulho de uma caminhonete descendo a alameda. Uma nuvem de poeira seguia o velho Dodge que roncou até parar perto da casa. - Acho melhor ver como ela está indo com Curinga.

- O cavalo endiabrado? Não muito bem, se a exibição de ontem indicar alguma coisa.

- Quer tentar?

- Claro que não. Quanto mais longe eu estiver daquele demônio, mais gostarei dele. Se Kate não o tivesse deixado para você, provavelmente eu o venderia para uma fábrica de cola - disse Sesshoumaru , mas um sorriso apareceu nos cantos de sua boca.

- Claro. - Inuyasha terminou o café, mas não tirou os olhos da caminhonete de Rin.

- Olha, tenho de morar aqui pelos próximos seis meses, mas acho que não tinha nenhuma cláusula dizendo que teria de arriscar minha vida tentando ensinar um garanhão presunçoso a andar na guia.

- Espero que você esteja falando do cavalo e não de mim. - Inuyasha ainda estava olhando pela janela e Sesshoumaru também seguia Rin com o olhar enquanto ela saltava da caminhonete e tirava a franja dos olhos.

- Interprete como quiser- disse a Sesshoumaru . - Você sabe, ela é maluca o suficiente para usar as unhas. Acho que vou verificar meu cavalo.

- Covarde.

Inuyasha pegou o chapéu.

- Pode apostar. Fiz uma promessa para mim mesmo uns anos atrás de que nunca seria controlado por uma mulher antes das dez da manhã. Assim se começa o dia com o pé esquerdo. - Seus olhos se estreitaram enquanto colocava o chapéu na cabeça. - Você sabe o que dizem sobre quem mexe em casa de marimbondo? Pode ser só uma suposição, mas pelo que parece, Rin é um ninho de marimbondos.

Rin bateu a porta da caminhonete. Usava uma calça jeans escura e apertada, camisa desbotada com as mangas dobradas até os cotovelos, como se estivesse pronta para uma briga. Os lábios estavam comprimidos em uma linha fina e determinada. Antes que Inuyasha pudesse sair pela porta dos fundos, ela entrou, a porta de tela batendo atrás dela.

Sesshoumaru sentiu um sorriso em seus lábios, embora esperasse conseguir esconder sua satisfação. Se um olhar pudesse matar, ele teria caído morto no segundo em que ela o fuzilou com os olhos verdes.

- Bom dia, Rin - cumprimentou Inuyasha.

- Bom dia.

- Já estava de saída.

- Espere. Eu ia ligar para você - ela disse colocando a mão no braço de Inuyasha de modo tão íntimo e amigável que irritou Sesshoumaru . - O que você vai querer fazer com Curinga agora que Sesshoumaru voltou?

- Vou levá-lo na próxima semana ou na outra. Sem pressa. Até lá, espero que ele já entre docemente no trailer.

Rin não pôde evitar o riso, e Sesshoumaru sentiu como se tivesse levado um chute inesperado. Quantas vezes ela, uma menina levada de dezessete anos, sorrira daquele modo para ele?

- Acho que isso depende de Sesshoumaru . Ele está no comando agora. - O sorriso dela apagou. Pequenas linhas apareceram nos cantos da boca e uma marca profunda surgiu entre as sobrancelhas quando ela fuzilou Sesshoumaru com o olhar mais uma vez. Um pouco da arrogância pareceu ir embora um segundo antes de ela dizer:

- Só vim pegar algumas coisas. Agora que Sesshoumaru está aqui, não tem muito sentido eu continuar.

Ela olhou para Inuyasha.

- Rin? Espere um minuto. Você não está desistindo de Curinga, está?

- Talvez Sesshoumaru consiga domá-lo.

- Só se for em sonho - respondeu Inuyasha.

- De jeito nenhum. - Sesshoumaru levantou as mãos. - Não tenho nada a ver com essa fera.

Ela murmurou alguma coisa que tinha a ver com pirralhos mimados e colheres de prata.

- Temos um trato - Inuyasha lembrou a ela.

- Cancelado quando Kate deixou a fazenda para seu irmão.

- Ei, esta briga não é minha - disse Sesshoumaru .

Rin passou os dedos pelo cabelo que estava bem puxado para longe do rosto. Algumas nuvens encobriram seus olhos.

- Tudo bem - ela disse para Inuyasha. -Vou cuidar de Curinga por alguns dias, depois vou embora daqui.

- Qual é o problema? - Inuyasha olhou de Sesshoumaru para Rin. - Briga de namorados?

A cor sumiu do rosto dela.

- Apenas tenho bastante coisa para fazer na minha fazenda.

- Justo. - Não parecia que Inuyasha acreditara completamente no que ela dissera, mas não queria pressionar. - Só preciso poder pegar Curinga antes de a égua de Clen James entrar no cio.

- Sem promessas. Farei o meu melhor.

- É tudo que peço. - Inuyasha colocou o chapéu. - Tenho de ir à cidade comprar uma peça para meu maldito trator. Até mais. Bateu com a palma da mão no portal enquanto saía, depois hesitou na varanda, a porta de tela ainda aberta, encostada em seu ombro.

- Sesshoumaru , mamãe ligou hoje de manhã e disse que Rebecca andou dizendo que contratou um detetive particular para investigar a causa do acidente de Kate.

- Achei que tivesse sido apenas um acidente, falta de equipamento ou coisa assim.

- É, isso foi o que todo mundo pensou, mas você conhece nossa tia. Ela gosta de mexer em casa de marimbondos.

Sesshoumaru teve uma sensação parecida com pavor. Rebecca era a filha mais nova de Kate e Ben, e apesar de tecnicamente ser sua tia, era apenas alguns anos mais velha. Uma escritora de mistério, Rebecca era conhecida por ter uma imaginação fértil.

- Então, o que ela acha?

- Quem sabe? Por mim, ela deveria parar de trabalhar e sossegar.

- Ah, como você?

Inuyasha lançou-lhe um olhar misterioso.

- Só não se surpreenda se ela ligar. Até mais, Sesshoumaru . Rin. Rin observou enquanto ele se afastava e hesitou por um momento. Estava sozinha com Sesshoumaru . De novo. Era o que ela queria. Era mesmo? Ao ver Inuyasha indo embora, tomou consciência de que o ar na casa parecia mais pesado, denso com emoções silenciosas, e não conseguiu respirar direito. Estar tão perto do homem que um dia quebrou seu coração era surreal.

- Por Deus, não entendo por que Kate deixou a fazenda para você - ela disse, desatando os nós que de repente prenderam sua língua. - Inuyasha ou Rocky...

- Eu sei, eu sei. Você já disse que praticamente qualquer um da família teria sido uma escolha melhor.

Ela levantou o queixo e seus olhares se encontraram.

- É exatamente o que eu penso.

- Até Alisson?

Seus lábios se contraíram na menção da prima de Sesshoumaru , tão bonita e sofisticada, feita para o brilho e o ritmo acelerado da cidade.

- Até a Kristina.

- Não a Kris - implicou ele.

- Absolutamente! Sua irmã pode ser mimada mas pelo menos sabe o que quer da vida! - Rin nunca conseguira guardar sua opinião para si mesma, especialmente com Sesshoumaru . - Acho que sua avó não estava com a cabeça no lugar quando deixou este lugar para você.

- Eu não poderia adivinhar.

Dane-se sua maldita fala e seu sorriso sensual.

- O que mais você sabe? - ela perguntou.

- Tenho o pressentimento de que você vai me contar, mesmo que eu não queira saber, então é melhor ouvir. - Ele abriu um sorriso malicioso e ela teve vontade de esbofeteá-lo. Ele a estava irritando, conscientemente ou não. Bem, ele perguntou. Ela com prazer diria a ele.

- Você não vai conseguir ficar aqui por seis meses, Sesshoumaru . Vai dar no pé antes de completar o que veio fazer. Nunca passou um inverno aqui, passou? Às vezes a eletricidade acaba e se você não conseguir ligar o gerador, tem de confiar na lareira para se aquecer. Tem de abrir caminho para os estábulos através da neve profunda, derreter água para provisão e viver com mingau de aveia, feijão em lata, batatas e maçãs guardadas na despensa. Não há televisão nem rádio, exceto um transistor, se as baterias não estiverem baixas, e nenhum carro com tração nas quatro rodas vai conseguir atravessar. Será apenas você e sua inteligência, tentando sobreviver contra a Mãe Natureza e, no seu caso, aposto que ela ganha de mãos amarradas.

- Quanto?

- O quê?

- Quanto você quer apostar? - ele perguntou, os olhos repentinamente perigosos. Ele cruzou a pequena distância que os separava e a encarou com uma expressão tão turbulenta quanto uma nuvem trazendo tempestade. Ela sentiu o hálito quente em seu rosto.

- Não preciso fazer uma aposta por que você já perdeu. Você não vai herdar este lugar porque você, Sesshoumaru Taisho, nunca perseverou em nada por tempo suficiente para ver acontecer. Foi por isso que Kate colocou aquelas cláusulas em seu legado, e é bom que ela esteja morta porque você a desapontaria no dia em que as coisa ficassem feias e você desistisse.

Ela o encarou em desafio e então ele viu: uma nuvem cruzando seus olhos, um tremor nos cantos de seus lábios, um sentimento que ela tentava desesperadamente esconder.

- Foi isso que você veio aqui me dizer?

- Só vim pegar as minhas coisas. - Ela partiu para o escritório, mas ele agarrou seu braço, os dedos apertando o cotovelo.

- Não acredito nisso.

- Sesshoumaru , me deixa em paz.

- Tem mais alguma coisa, Rin. Alguma coisa que está aborrecendo você.

O mais importante. Ninguém jamais mexera com ele como Rin Nakayama. Um olhar dela e ele derretia; um leve movimento de sua boca, e ele ia à estratosfera; ver dor em seus olhos o faria querer matar o bastardo que a machucasse.

Um lado do lábio dela estava levantado com um sorriso sarcástico.

- Certo, Sesshoumaru , como você é perceptivo. Poderia ser... deixe-me ver... o fato de você ter ido embora dez anos atrás sem me dizer adeus, não ligar, não escrever, apenas mandar um convite formal do seu casamento para minha família?

Ele soltou um som por entre os dentes.

- Deus, Rin.

- Você pediu. - Ela soltou o braço de seus dedos e avançou pela cozinha até o corredor. Ele a alcançou quando ela já estava saindo, a jaqueta embaixo do braço, um caderno de endereços e uma caneca de café na mão.

- Acho que devíamos conversar.

- Tarde demais. - Outra nuvem passou por seu olhar, e ela sentiu o chão faltar por um instante.

- Nunca é tarde demais.

Ela soltou um leve grunhido de defesa.

- Ah, Sesshoumaru , se você soubesse.

- Soubesse o quê?

Girou para encará-lo e largou a caneca, que caiu no chão e se quebrou em mil pedaços.

- Ah, pelo amor de...

- Esqueça isso. - Os dedos dele mais uma vez apertaram seu braço.

- O quê?

- Limparei isso mais tarde. - Ele sentiu uma premonição de um segundo, como se estivesse na beira de um abismo emocional sem fundo e o chão em que estava pisando estivesse desmoronando embaixo de suas botas. - Você estava quase confiando em mim.

Ela engoliu em seco.

- Esta... esta não é a hora. Há muito o que dizer. A maioria não tem muita importância, mas... bem, algumas coisas são importantes.

- Que coisas?

Ah, Deus, ela conseguiria dizer? Contar a ele que ele era pai? Vamos lá, Rin, agora é a hora. Deixe de ser tão covarde.

Ele a estava encarando, esperando, com seus olhos azuis glaciais. Ela conseguia escutar o coração batendo. Quantas vezes imaginara este momento, sonhara em contar-lhe toda a verdade, mesmo só tendo segurado o telefone ou começado uma carta para depois soltar o gancho ou abandonar a página não acabada?

- Sei que fui embora de repente... Ela soltou um som sarcástico.

- Você provavelmente pensou que teríamos um futuro, e poderíamos ter tido, mas...

- Não! - Ela se afastou da verdade mais uma vez e se esquivou dele até a porta.

- Rin...

- Outra hora, ok? Podemos relembrar o passado uma outra hora, agora não tenho tempo a perder. Tenho de pegar Caitlyn e... voltarei mais tarde para trabalhar com o cavalo.

- Conheci Caitlyn esta manhã.

- Você o quê? - Ela sentiu o rosto perder toda a cor. Ele conhecera Caitlyn? Ah, meu Deus.

- Ela parou por aqui a caminho da...

- Casa de Tommy Wilkins?

- Isso mesmo. Parece uma ótima menina. Você fez um trabalho maravilhoso com ela.

- Ah, obrigada. - Ela mal conseguia respirar. Molhando os lábios, silenciosamente se chamou de covarde, mas não conseguia se acalmar para contar a verdade a ele. - Olha, tenho de correr. Foi para a porta de novo.

- Você sabe, Rin, que eu não quis machucá-la.

Essas palavras esmagaram sua alma. Os passos vacilaram e sentiu o coração em retalhos. Um bolo se formou na garganta.

- Não se preocupe com isso... Você não me machucou. Rin ouviu as botas dele no assoalho atrás dela. Bateu a porta dos fundos, passou pela varanda e desceu correndo os dois degraus empoeirados antes que ele a alcançasse. Ele a segurou pelo ombro.

- Rin_. _

_Deus me ajude._

- Por favor, me ajude aqui.

- Não posso. - Ela estava morrendo por dentro, desejando contar para ele, feri-lo, machucá-lo, mas não conseguia, não desta maneira, não até que soubesse que ambas, ela e Caitlyn, estavam preparadas. Ah, meu Deus, que confusão!

- Você está fugindo de mim.

- Acho que aprendi a lição. Tive um bom professor. Ele parou em frente a ela, sua sombra caindo sobre o rosto dela.

- O que está acontecendo?

- Só acho que é um pecado uma mulher tão esperta como a Kate deixar esta fazenda para um playboy urbano que não sabe diferenciar a parte da frente de um cavalo da parte traseira.

- Você é uma mentirosa nojenta.

- E você é um amante nojento!

Ele a fitou boquiaberto e ela mordeu a língua. Isso não era o que ela queria dizer, mas não retiraria as palavras. Apesar de rápido, o relacionamento que tiveram fora quente, selvagem, de tirar o fôlego. Ela era virgem e ele tinha dezoito anos, excitado como um potro. Ela lutou contra as lembranças e o formigamento na pele.

- Apenas me deixe em paz, Sesshoumaru .

- De jeito nenhum.

- É isso que quero. Não sou mais uma menina ingênua de dezessete anos que beija o chão que você pisa.

Ele contraiu o maxilar.

- Você queria a verdade? Conseguiu. - Dez anos de fúria tomaram conta da língua dela. - Eu achava que te amava, mas você não se importou comigo. Ah, claro, eu era diversão garantida na hora que você queria uma rapidinha no celeiro ou no riacho, mas certamente não uma pessoa para se casar e se importar.

- Deus - ele murmurou.

- Eu não teria me importado, Sesshoumaru , não teria dado a mínima, mas três ou quatro meses depois, você se casou. Assim! - Ela estalou os dedos no rosto dele. - Você nem teve a coragem de ligar. Porque eu signifiquei muito pouco.

Um músculo tremeu no canto do olho dele.

- Apenas uma menina do campo que era boa para satisfazer seus desejos, mas não boa o suficiente para... para...

- Para o quê? Casar? - Ele colocou seu rosto perto do dela. - Era isso que você queria?

_Só queria que você me amasse._

- Acho que na época eu queria. Acreditava em compromisso. Sorte minha você ser tão volúvel. Senão teria cometido o maior erro da minha vida.

- Se você estava tão interessada em compromisso, o que aconteceu com o pai de Caitlyn?

- Nem pergunte - ela avisou, recuando.

- Você começou.

- Acho que seria melhor mantermos minha filha fora dessa conversa. - Ela não esperou uma resposta, apenas passou por ele e subiu na cabine da caminhonete.

Rin sentiu as bochechas quentes e o pulso latejava com força ao olhar pelo espelho retrovisor. Sesshoumaru não se mexera. Ficou parado, as pernas plantadas mais abertas do que os ombros, o cabelo liso voando ao vento enquanto olhava para ela.

O coração dela deu um salto doloroso. Lágrimas ameaçaram mas ela se recusou a deixá-las cair. Os dedos apertando o volante enquanto silenciosamente amaldiçoava o dia em que conhecera Sesshoumaru Taisho e se encantara com seu sorriso tão sensual.

________________________________x__________________________________

Oiiii!!

Oi galerinha linda do meu S2, foi muito mal pela demora. Bom se querem explicações eu darei a vocês: EU ME FERREI NA PROVA DE QUIMICA E DE MATEMATICA E NA DE FISICA! Fala sérioo, tipoo, eh completamente desnecessário (pelo menos para mim que serei prostitura em Las Vegas xD') saber de tudo isso. Bom, física e química não foi tão ruim, mas matemática..... vamos mudar de assunto.. xD'

Entao eu to postando bastante hoje pra compensar os dias que eu passei sem postar. Me desculpe mesmo! Prometo so me matar depois que a fic terminar kkkkkkk'

Entao galerinha espero q vocês tenham gostado do capitulo e

;*

RESPONDENDO:

* Diinda Neko: Gostei da idéia de fazer uma parceria, eu entro com a maluquice e você com a historia kkkkkk', mas serio, gostei mesmo. Quem sabe nos não fazemos depois que terminarmos nossas fic? Bora ver como as coisas vão passando....

*deh.s2chan-lol : hehehehehe' sei nao vc leu o aviso no topo da fic? Se quiser eu te passo o livro. Ele eh bom!. Mas dizer eu não digo não. (Só se você me der o Sesshoumaru como veio ao mundo todo enrolado em filme plástico com um furo na bocae um certo "amiguinho" dele , se eh que você me entende.... huhuhuhuh'). Kkkkkkkkkkkkkk' ai eu digo so pra você... xD'


	6. Chapter 6

**POST DEDICADO AS MINHAS DUAS UNICAS LEITORAS: Diinda Neko e deh.s2chan-lol . Só vocês me amam meninas! *emocionada!**

**AVISO: Quem persegue a Caitlyn não vou falar na fic. Hohohohoho' quem quiser saber baixe o livro Era uma vez no verão de Lisa Jackson e vocês descobrirão! Como sou cruel! **

**MICK GUZAUSKI TAMBEM É LITERATURA! ELA APOIA O GOSTO PELA LEITURA!**

**Fic baseada em um livro de mesmo nome de Lisa Jackson.**

________________________________x__________________________________

- Mulheres! - resmungou Sesshoumaru , sacudindo as mãos como se assim pudesse se livrar de Rin e do jeito como ela já conseguira se entranhar em sua vida. Era inútil. De algum modo ela conseguira invadir a sua mente e passar para o sangue. Ele tinha um mau pressentimento de que não conseguiria expurgá-la de sua vida com facilidade. Olhou para o garanhão que estava de pé, parado, e o encarou como se fosse a atração de um espetáculo.

- As mulheres são a criação mais interessante de Deus, em especial as que nos deixam furiosos. Principalmente aquela. - Sesshoumaru olhou sobre os ombros, mas só viu poeira na estrada de cascalho. Rin já se fora há bastante tempo. Devia estar animado, mas não estava. Ela o atingira com suas farpas.

Fora um cafajeste. Um filho-da-mãe presunçoso de dezoito anos. Namorara sua cota de moças em Minneapolis: debutantes ricas que freqüentavam escolas particulares, dirigiam Porsches e BMWs e passavam os verões viajando pela Europa e as férias de inverno nas Bahamas. Moças com sorrisos arrumados por ortodontistas e narizes retocados por cirurgiões plásticos. A maioria delas era esperta, algumas eram engraçadas, umas poucas até eram rebeldes e usavam roupas de brechós. Mas nenhuma era como Rin. Ela era a inspiração de ar fresco no retorno de um mergulho longo e asfíxiante.

Baixa e atrevida, com cabelos castanhos difíceis de domar, contidos apenas por um elástico que os mantém longe do perfeito rosto oval, ela era diferente de qualquer outra garota que conhecera. Rin não estava interessada no menino rico que visitava a fazenda da avó, onde ela às vezes ajudava o pai no trabalho.

Sesshoumaru só a notara realmente naquele verão e o fato de ela tê-lo ignorado só aumentou o interesse, jogando lenha na fogueira já acesa. Ele se exibia para ela, sorria de modo sensual, e às vezes, apoiado em uma cerca ou mastigando um fósforo, a olhava passar dos estábulos para a casa de ferramentas, observando como os quadris dela se movimentavam e as nádegas firmes se moviam por baixo do jeans surrado que estimulavam sua imaginação já tão fértil e o cérebro cheio de testosterona.

Ela pegava a ferramenta que estava procurando e ao voltar dizia bem alto para que ele pudesse ouvir:

- Por que não tira uma foto? Dura mais tempo!

Foi exatamente o que ele fez. Pegou a câmera de Jane e tirou vários filmes de fotos de Rin Nakayama - a garota que parecia não se impressionar com o Corvette, troféus de tênis, aprovação para a Cornell University ou qualquer outra coisa sobre ele. Os olhos castanhos permaneciam gelados, os lábios nunca esboçavam um sorriso para alguma das piadas dele e quando ele ousava tocá-la, ela levantava as já arqueadas sobrancelhas para colocá-lo no lugar. Ela recusava convites para passear no carro dele, fingia não perceber o fato de que ele a encarava constantemente, parecia não dar a mínima importância quando ele saía com as meninas da cidade. Quanto mais ela o ignorava, mais intrigado ele ficava, mas foi apenas quando a confrontou nos estábulos, enquanto colocava água e alimentos para as éguas, que ele começou a entender.

- Você não gosta muito de mim, não é? - ele perguntou, montado no alto da cerca entre as cocheiras.

- Não tenho uma opinião formada. - Ela estava de costas para ele enquanto colocava aveia no cocho, despejando os grãos de uma velha lata de café, mas ele sentiu um leve cheiro de flores silvestres apesar do pó de aveia.

- É claro que tem.

- Você se acha muito, não é mesmo? - Ela lhe lançou um olhar silencioso que dizia "cresça". A cocheira estava escura com apenas poucos raios de luz passando pela janela empoeirada. Estava quieto lá dentro, exceto pelo farfalhar da palha e o ranger de dentes dos cavalos triturando os grãos.

- Só gostaria de conhecer você melhor. - Suas mãos estavam realmente suando?

- Claro.

- Por que não acredita em mim?

Ela se virou e o olhou rapidamente, depois sacudiu a cabeça.

- Por que você quer me conhecer e todas as outras meninas de Clear Springs. - Dando um tapinha na égua malhada, que já tinha o nariz coberto de grãos, ela saiu da cocheira, colocou outra medida de aveia na lata e entrou na cocheira ao lado, onde um cavalo alazão soltou um suave suspiro de antecipação.

- Eu apenas fico com elas.

- Comigo não. - Ela fechou o trinco atrás de si e começou a falar de um modo doce e suave com o cavalo. Com dedos experientes, ela afagou a pelagem da égua enquanto despejava os grãos. Sesshoumaru ficou irritado ao perceber que Rin Nakayama dava mais atenção aos animais do que a ele.

Por um tempo, nada mudou. Mas Sesshoumaru persistiu.

Durante as primeiras semanas, Rin não lhe deu a menor atenção. A avó dele, que passava parte das férias de verão em Wyoming, dava poucos conselhos, mas uma vez o pegou suando, com uma garrafa de Coca-Cola na mão acompanhando Rin com olhos atentos. Rin estava ajudando a colocar a ferradura em um dos potros mais rebeldes das redondezas, e Sesshoumaru , que estava sentado no parapeito da varanda, encostado na pilastra, não escutou a porta de tela se abrir nem os leves passos de sua avó nas tábuas do assoalho.

- Rin não é como as outras garotas que conhece. Ou você ainda não percebeu isso?

Ele quase pulou de susto, tão atento estava em Rin. O refrigerante respingou na camisa.

- O quê? - Não conseguiu evitar o calor que subiu pela espinha.

- Será preciso mais do que um carro e um sorriso conquistador para chamar a atenção dela. Ela tem sido vista com Kohaku Okinawa, um rapaz que não tem nada, então não espere impressioná-la com o que tem. O que conta é o que você tem por dentro.

Sesshoumaru não podia acreditar nisso. O que sua avó podia saber? Ela era velha, santo Deus. Uma viúva.

Entretanto seus truques habituais - olhar para outras garotas, passear de carro pela cidade, brincar com ela sempre que podia - não tinham conseguido transpor a enorme proteção em volta do coração de Rin.

- Você podia tentar ser você mesmo - sugeriu Kate, os olhos azuis brilhando como se partilhasse um segredo. Ela lhe deu um tapa no ombro do jeito que ela sempre fazia.

- Eu mesmo? Estou sendo.

- Tem certeza? - As sobrancelhas se arquearam de incredulidade. - Pense sobre isso, Sesshoumaru . E não deixe a garrafa de coca-cola aqui porque atrai as abelhas. Ponha no lugar onde deve ficar, na garagem.

Ele rangeu os dentes e se segurou para não dizer para ela tomar conta da vida dela. Mesmo aos dezoito, sabia que ela só queria o melhor para ele. Além disso, ela estava tentando superar a morte do avô Ben, que mesmo sendo sortudo e duro na queda, não conseguira sobreviver a um ataque fulminante do coração. Esta viagem a Wyoming era a primeira desde que seus filhos - tio Jake e o pai de Sesshoumaru , Inutaisho - assumiram as responsabilidades do pai. É claro que Kate fazia parte do conselho da empresa e supervisionara a transição, mas estava finalmente tirando umas poucas semanas de férias, apenas o suficiente, pelo que parecia, para se meter na vida dele.

Ignorando o conselho da avó, passou as duas semanas seguintes tentando chamar a atenção de Rin. Mas, pelo que parecia, Rin era inacessível, e quanto mais ela o ignorava, mais obcecado ele ficava.

A noite, ele passava horas acordado, as mãos sob a cabeça enquanto olhava as estrelas através da janela aberta, evocando imagens dela - imagens que o deixavam tão excitado que até doía. Ele imaginava como ela era por baixo das calças gastas e das camisetas. Os seios não eram tão grandes, provavelmente do tamanho da palma de sua mão, mas mesmo assim daria tudo para vê-los. Será que os mamilos eram escuros e grandes ou pequenos e rosados, fáceis de enrijecer? Em sua mente, ele via o corpo dela, molhado depois de nadar no riacho ou escorregadio de suor e quente de desejo. Ele pensava em agarrá-la e beijar aqueles lábios, as mãos subindo pelas costelas até tocarem os seios escondidos, ou descendo pelo jeans aberto até encontrar seu úmido calor - mas sabia que não poderia fazer isso.

Será que alguém já a beijara, tocara em seus seios, metera as mãos por dentro de sua calça? E Kohaku Okinawa, que diziam ser um vagabundo de vida fácil que morava fora da cidade em um trailer? Será que ele a beijara?

Ele gemeu e pensou em ir até a cidade para encontrar Shawna Davies. Já ficara com ela algumas vezes, sabia que só precisava beijá-la, dizer algumas palavras e ela o deixaria fazer o que quisesse. O problema é que não estava interessado. E não era só porque ela já tinha feito isso com metade dos rapazes de Clear Springs, mas porque desde que botara os olhos em Rin, nenhuma outra garota o excitava.

- Idiota - ele disse, alto o suficiente para o irmão escutar.

- Você que disse, não fui eu - disse Mike da cama de baixo.

- Vá dormir.

- Estou tentando.

Droga, que confusão! Sesshoumaru sabia que tinha duas alternativas: poderia esquecer Rin ou tentar quebrar suas defesas. A maioria das garotas se derretia com seu olhar. Aquelas que não eram seduzidas por seus olhares, vinham quando descobriam que ele tinha muito dinheiro. Garotas como Shawna Davies. Mas ele não queria Shawna. Pela primeira vez na vida, ele não queria outra. Apenas uma garota o interessava. Aquela que não podia ter.

- Pare de babar - brincou Michael na tarde seguinte. Eles estavam cavalgando por Murdock Ridge, olhando o gado pastar perto do riacho. Os rabos espanavam as sempre presentes moscas, e bezerros brincavam perto das mães, mas não era o gado que chamava a atenção de Sesshoumaru , não quando Rin estava ajudando o pai a engatar um trailer a um velho trator. O trator ocioso soltava fumaça no céu azul sem nuvens; e Rin, sem saber que estava sendo observada, estava curvada olhando o motor, o jeans apertado em suas nádegas quando ficava de pé na grama seca do campo já ceifado.

- Não estou babando - resmungou Sesshoumaru , sem deixar de olhá-la.

- Certo. - Mike, um ano mais velho e anos-luz mais adiantado quando se tratava do sexo oposto, puxou as rédeas e olhou para o irmão: - Cara, está tudo errado.

- Não tem nada errado.

- Até parece. Você está doido por ela e ela nem presta atenção em você, presta? - O riso de Mike se transformou em um sorriso malicioso. - Nunca pensei que veria o dia em que uma garota, principalmente alguém tão simples e com a língua tão afiada, deixaria você assim... Mas gosto disso. Gosto muito.

- Ela não é simples.

- Comparada a Connie Benton, Beverly Marsh e Kagura Smythe? - Mike ria ao citar três garotas que Sesshoumaru namorara no ano anterior. - Rin é simples, ok? Não faz o seu tipo.

- Meu tipo?

- Rica, bonita e esnobe.

- Você não sabe de nada.

- Não? - Ele olhou para Rin e o sorriso se apagou. -Olhe, deixe Rin em paz, certo? Ela não precisa do tipo de encrenca que você vai causar.

- Sabe, Mike, você realmente é um pé no saco.

- Mas você entendeu, não? Você é um caso perdido, Sesshoumaru . - Mike riu e deu um grito que fez Rin olhar sobre os ombros, esporeou o cavalo e saiu levantando poeira.

Com as palavras do irmão ainda martelando no ouvido, Sesshoumaru galopou até a cerca, desmontou da sela e passou pelo arame farpado. Não pôde deixar de notar que Rin comprimiu os lábios ao vê-lo se aproximar. Ela parecia tão zangada que poderia pular no pescoço dele, mas Sesshoumaru não deixaria a cólera de uma fêmea aborrecê-lo. Ele apontou para o trator.

- Precisa de ajuda?

- Não, obrigada. Estamos bem. - Lançou-lhe um sorriso frio e duro.

- Rin, cadê as boas maneiras? Uma ajuda é sempre bem-vinda, sim. - Jim, o pai de Rin, deu a volta pelo lado do equipamento e se apoiou no assento de plástico rasgado, enquanto pegava um lenço e enxugava o suor do rosto. - Maldito alternador. Esse trator aqui já foi bom. Trabalhou muitos anos pro seu avô, mas acho que está ficando cansado. - Jim suspirou antes de guardar o lenço no bolso de trás do macacão. Um homem baixo com uma barba prateada que crescia continuamente, Jim Rawlings vivera no Wyoming a vida inteira, como todas as gerações de Rawlings antes dele. - A gente está acabando de tirar o feno desse campo. Jack e Matt já levaram o último carregamento pro estábulo, mas aí o trator começou a dar problema.

Sesshoumaru desceu do cavalo.

- Deixe-me dar uma olhada nisso.

- Não, nós podemos resolver isso. - Rin se mantinha inflexível.

- Você entende alguma coisa de trator? - Jim tomou um gole de uísque. Pela primeira vez Sesshoumaru percebeu seu sotaque.

- Entendo um pouco.

Rin tentou ficar entre o pai e Sesshoumaru .

- Olha só, não precisa se incomodar. Estamos bem mesmo. - Ela disse cada palavra de maneira enfática para ver se o pai captava a mensagem. Não obtendo resposta, ela deu as costas para Sesshoumaru , um sorriso fixo fora de lugar em seu rosto ansioso. - Jack e Matt já devem estar chegando. - Rin olhou furtivamente para o horizonte, como se sua simples vontade pudesse forçar os dois empregados a aparecerem. - Não precisa se incomodar.

- Não está incomodando. - O olhar deles se encontrou, e ele percebeu a pulsação no pescoço dela.

- Mas este é o nosso trabalho. Podemos resolver isso.

- Trabalho com carros...

- Não é bem a mesma coisa.

- E claro que é. - Sesshoumaru não queria ser feito de bobo, apesar de estar vendo o pânico crescendo nos olhos dela.

- Escuta isso - disse Jim. Tentou subir no assento do trator mas o pé escorregou e ele caiu para trás no chão. -Droga - resmungou, antes de agarrar na beira do assento e fazer força para sentar. O rosto estava vermelho por baixo do bronzeado, e ele xingou enquanto pegava um cigarro, depois virou a chave.

O motor ligou, mas logo estremeceu até "morrer" de novo. Jim tentou de novo, mas a bateria estava arriada e tudo que conseguiu foi criar uma série barulhenta de está-los que pareciam zombar dele.

- Filho da...

- Papai!

- Está tão morto quanto um defunto. Maldito... O rosto de Rin ficou tenso.

- Por favor, pai.

- Tudo bem. Sesshoumaru não liga se eu reclamar um pouco. Esse maldito trator...

- Pai, não. - O rosto de Rin pegava fogo. Seu coração pulsava nervoso. Gotas de suor escorriam pelo pescoço até a gola da camisa. - Nos deixe em paz - ela disse para Sesshoumaru .

- Levaremos o trator de volta para a garagem. Matt sabe que o trator quebrou e logo estará de volta...

Jim pulou para o chão e quase caiu, torcendo o tornozelo e perdendo o fôlego enquanto tentava se equilibrar. Cinza de cigarro caiu no peito dele.

- Ele não tem condições de trabalhar em nenhum equipamento.

- Ah, meu Deus - murmurou ela. - Não, ele só tomou um gole...

- Um gole? Pelo amor de Deus, Rin, ele está pra lá de Bagdá! Poderia se machucar ou machucar outra pessoa...

- Não vou deixar isso acontecer. - Ela estava determinada, a postura reta, o olhar ameaçador.

- O que vocês estão conversando?

- Nada, pai - Rin implorou a Sesshoumaru silenciosamente com olhos arregalados e cheios de medo. Pela primeira vez, ele viu o lado vulnerável dela e entendeu por que ela fora tão rápida em tentar mantê-lo à distância.

O ruído de um motor cortou o ar. O alívio tomou conta das feições de Rin quando avistou uma das caminhonetes da fazenda.

- O Matt voltou, pai - ela disse, ainda encarando Sesshoumaru .

- Você já pode ir. Matt vai consertar tudo.

- Você não contou para sua avó. - A voz de Rin pegou Sesshoumaru de surpresa. Ele estava sozinho no riacho, apoiado no tronco de uma árvore, fumando um cigarro, pensando no longo verão que ainda tinha pela frente. A noite rapidamente caía e os peixes estavam começando a subir, formando ondas.

- Não tive motivos para isso. - O coração disparou ao vê-la. O cabelo estava solto, o rosto emoldurado pelos cachos livres, e ela trocara o jeans desbotado por um short branco e uma blusa fina amarrada abaixo dos seios. - Kate não ia gostar se eu contasse que o administrador estava bêbado.

- Ele não é... - começou ela e depois parou. - Ele... começa e pára. A maior parte do tempo ele está sóbrio, até que alguma coisa acontece e ele volta a beber. Isso vai acabar.

- Tem certeza?

Ela hesitou por um longo segundo.

- Tenho.

- E se ele não parar?

- Ele vai.

Pela primeira vez na vida, Sesshoumaru sentiu pena dela, sempre encobrindo o pai, fingindo que a vida estava normal. Ele apagou o cigarro em uma pedra.

- Como você pode ter certeza de que ele vai parar? Rin suspirou alto quando uma brisa fez as árvores farfalharem, mexendo as folhas prateadas e despenteando ainda mais seus cabelos.

- Mamãe vai ameaçar se separar dele se não parar.

- E isso funciona?

- Até agora funcionou. - Ela sentou na vegetação seca ao lado dele. O cheiro de flores silvestres e o de sabonete misturados no ar o provocava. Pegando uma paleta de grama, Rin começou a picá-la em pequenos pedaços, que jogava ao vento e observava até cair nas águas escuras do riacho.

- Você não pode continuar encobrindo seu pai.

- Eu sei.

Hipnotizado pelo lindo beicinho que ela fazia, ele quase não conseguia manter a conversa.

- Kate vai descobrir.

- Já disse que sei.

- E depois?

- Cuidaremos de tudo. Olhe, não vamos discutir por causa disso, ok? Papai tem um problema. Ele sabe disso, e eu e mamãe também sabemos, mas estamos tentando manter as coisas sob controle. Ele teve um pequeno deslize naquele dia, e está preocupado de ter estragado tudo quando deixou que você o visse meio fora de si. Não vai acontecer de novo.

- Você acredita bastante no velho.

- Eu o conheço. Ele ama o trabalho. Adorou trabalhar para o seu avô e beija o chão que Kate pisa, então não precisa se preocupar, certo? Só vim agradecer por não contar nada.

Ela já ia embora, mas os dedos de Sesshoumaru seguraram seu punho. Ao fazer isso, ele sentiu a pulsação por baixo da pele macia.

- Essa não foi a única razão que fez você me procurar.

- Não? - Ela olhou na direção dele antes que parecesse ler seus penRinentos. - Ah, pelo amor de Deus, Taisho, não se vanglorie.

- Não deveria?

- Você está atrás de mim desde que chegou, mas esperava que já tivesse percebido que não estou interessada.

- Acho que está com medo. Ela riu.

- Com medo? De você? Por quê? Porque você é o neto da patroa? Porque é da cidade grande? Pode acreditar, não tenho medo de você, mas do seu ego. Você realmente se acha muito. - Levantando um pouco o queixo, perguntou: - O que você quer de mim?

- Talvez uma chance de conhecer você melhor.

- Como já disse, não estou interessada.

- Por que não? - Ele olhou para ela com cuidado. - É por causa de Kohaku?

- Kohaku?

- Ouvi dizer que vocês estão saindo.

- Ele é... - Ela balançou a cabeça e suspirou. - Kohaku é só um amigo. Todos acham que ele é má pessoa, mas não é. Ele é legal. Apenas perturbado.

- Ele está cheio de problemas.

- Você também. Talvez um tipo diferente, mas, de qualquer jeito, problemas.

Apertou ainda mais o punho.

- Se não é o Kohaku ou outro cara...

- Não tem ninguém.

- Então por que continua me evitando?

Ela hesitou, e lentamente colocou os braços para trás. Em uma árvore próxima, uma coruja piava.

- Quer razões? Ok. Tenho muitas. - Ela levantou um dedo. - Um, não saio com homens para quem trabalho.

- Você não...

- Dois... - ela levantou outro dedo - você nem mora por aqui. - Mais outro. - Três, você é muito mimado, e quatro, você vive de forma muita desregrada. Muito desregrada para mim. - Deixou a mão cair e levantou o ombro. - Não vim aqui discutir com você. Olha, obrigada por não ter falado nada sobre meu pai. Eu... nós agradecemos, e você tem a minha palavra de que ele não vai mais beber na hora do trabalho. - Ela levantou e se afastou dele. - É melhor eu voltar.

- Não, espere, Rin! - Ele chamou enquanto ela subia a rampa. Ele correu atrás dela e chegou quando ela assoviava suavemente para uma égua escura pastando na grama que crescia perto de uma pedra alta. - Não fuja.

- Não estou fugindo.

- É claro que está.

- Certo, porque estou com medo.

Ele fitou a sua boca enquanto ela engolia nervosamente, como se de repente sua garganta estivesse seca.

- Apenas goste de mim.

- Não...

Ele perdeu completamente a cabeça e a beijou com tanta força que fez sua cabeça girar. Por um instante, ela ficou tensa nos braços dele, depois derreteu como manteiga. O coração dele batia com fúria, ecoando em seu cérebro de um modo que não conseguia ouvir a água batendo na areia ou o suave relincho da égua.

Quando ele levantou a cabeça, ela olhou para ele com pálpebras pesadas por um segundo antes de balançar a cabeça como que para colocá-la no lugar e tirá-lo de lá, livrando-se dos seus braços.

- Ah, não! - Com raiva de si mesma, passou a mão na boca, não como se quisesse limpar o beijo, mas como se quisesse certificar-se de que os lábios ainda estavam no lugar. - Isso foi um erro.

- Por quê?

- Porque você é um menino rico e mimado, acostumado a conseguir tudo que quer.

- Na maioria das vezes...

- Não desta vez, Taisho! Você nunca vai me conseguir! - A voz dela tremeu quando pegou as rédeas e montou no cavalo, desaparecendo no crepúsculo numa nuvem de poeira.

- Ah, Rin, vou sim. Você sabe e eu sei. - Neste momento, ele tinha certeza de que era uma questão de tempo até fazer amor com Rin Nakayama. - Paciência - ele sussurrou quando a lua subiu no céu escuro e um morcego voou por cima do lago. - Temos o verão todo.

Mas dizer para esperar a hora era um exercício em vão. O verão estava acabando e logo ele estaria de volta a Minneapolis com o resto da família. Até Kate já estava ficando inquieta. Ela viera para o Wyoming a fim de colocar a cabeça em ordem e "tomar fôlego antes de começar a administrar a empresa", mas todos sabiam que estava usando esse tempo para lidar com a dor. Mesmo com o casamento não tendo sido um mar de rosas, eles souberam se manter juntos. Sesshoumaru não sabia de todos os detalhes - seu pai e avó eram ambos discretos sobre assuntos pessoais - mas Sesshoumaru ouvira um pouco ao longo dos anos de sua mãe, Sheila, que tinha sido a primeira esposa de InuTaisho e costumava aproveitar cada oportunidade desde o divórcio para espalhar um pouco de veneno sobre a família Taisho.

Sesshoumaru já chegara a pensar que a mãe fora maltratada quando se separou de InuTaisho, mas ao longo dos anos mudou de opinião, assim como Michael e Jane. Eles compararam informações e descobriram que muitas vezes a mãe mudava a história, torcia a verdade ou apenas mentia para colocar os Taisho, especialmente o ex-marido e a mãe, Kate, em maus lençóis. Sheila Taisho era uma mulher amarga que sempre reclamava que fora enganada, que não tivera uma repartição de bens justa e que os advogados "passaram-na para trás" na época do divórcio.

Sheila nunca trabalhara na vida, morava numa casa em um condomínio caro, comprada com o dinheiro dos Taisho, e tinha cozinheiras, empregadas e jardineiros para servi-la. Com o passar do tempo, Sesshoumaru mudou de opinião sobre a mãe e quando a comparava com Rin e sua família, sentia um gosto ruim na boca.

Rin o evitou por quase uma semana, mas ele não permitiria que ela fosse embora com apenas um beijo - apesar de tão ardente. Ele a perseguira com a determinação de um lobo faminto seguindo uma corça solitária. Ele a vira nos estábulos alimentando os animais, em casa ajudando a mãe a fazer geléia, na cidade em uma lanchonete em que ela pediu milk-shake de framboesa.

- Ainda não ficou cansado de me seguir? - ela perguntou ao pagar o milk-shake e seguir em direção à porta. A caminhonete do pai dela, verde desbotado e coberta de fuligem, estava parada ao lado do carro esporte de Sesshoumaru no estacionamento.

- Não estou te seguindo.

- Claro. - Ela lançou um olhar que o chamava de mentiroso ao passar pela porta de tela. Ele deixou a Coca-cola não terminada no balcão e foi atrás dela.

- Talvez eu goste de encontrar com você.

- Talvez você já esteja entediado.

- Não de você.

- Desista, Taisho. Você não faz meu tipo.

- Até parece.

- Você acha que só porque seu sobrenome é...

Ele se aproximou, segurou o pulso dela e desatentamente derramou milk-shake vermelho na blusa de Rin, deixando uma mancha na altura dos seios.

- Só quero conhecer você melhor.

- De jeito nenhum! Olhe o que você fez... - Sesshoumaru viu a mancha que se espalhava pelo tecido amarelo. Por um rápido segundo, ele se imaginou lambendo aquela mistura cm seus seios, que eram firmes e empinados, mamilos vaidosos esperando serem tocados por sua língua. - Esqueça isso - ela disse um pouco ofegante.

- Não consigo. - Ele a beijou então, passou os braços cm volta dela e pressionou os lábios ansiosos contra os dela. Ele escutou a bebida dela cair, sentiu que respingou na parte de trás de suas pernas, mas não ligou, e pela primeira vez ela também o beijou, com lábios quentes e suplicantes, e a boca aberta para sua língua.

Um tremor subiu pela espinha e o sangue dele ferveu. Sua virilha doía.

Ele intensificou o beijo, esquecendo que estavam parados na calçada da rua principal da cidade.

Como se um balde de água fria tivesse caído sobre ela, Rin finalmente o empurrou.

- Não aqui - ela disse sem fôlego enquanto olhava para as janelas da lanchonete.

- Onde você quiser.

- Olha, não posso me envolver nem com você nem com ninguém.

- Rin, por favor, me dê uma chance...

- De jeito nenhum.

- Mas, Rin... Ela se afastou.

- Sesshoumaru , me deixe em paz.

- Não posso.

- Então, me faça um favor. Vá para o inferno, Sesshoumaru Taisho, mas, por favor, não me leve com você.

Mas ele levou. Em uma quente tarde de verão quando as abelhas formavam um enxame no algodoal e ele estava prendendo colunas nas cercas desde cedo, ele a encontrou. Sozinha. Nadando em uma curva do rio em que a água era escura e funda.

Suas roupas estavam jogadas na margem do rio e seu corpo nu se deixava ver entre as claras ondulações, braços e pernas bronzeados,os mamilos escuros que apontavam o céu enquanto ela flutuava até mergulhar de novo.

Ele deveria ir embora. Fingir não ter cruzado a linha da cerca com esperança de encontrá-la. Agir como se não tivesse visto o triângulo de pêlos negros no ápice de suas pernas com gotas de água quando ela vinha à superfície e de novo mergulhava.

Sentiu o estômago revirar, um desejo que mal o deixava respirar se torcia de ansiedade dentro dele.

A luz do sol cintilou na água que as sombras não alcançavam e moldou perfeitamente o corpo dela, esbelto e pequeno, flexível e dócil, desde a cintura fina, passando pelo quadril atlético, indo até os tornozelos sensuais. O que ele não daria para excitá-la... Apertar seus lábios quentes na pele molhada e tocá-la como nunca fora tocada. Não tinha dúvidas de que era virgem, e Sesshoumaru adoraria fazê-la mulher, mostrar para ela as delícias de fazer amor, ouvir seus gemidos de prazer antes mesmo de penetrá-la.

O coração dele batia descompassado enquanto ela nadava como uma ninfa, sem saber que estava sendo observada. Ele desceu até uma pedra enorme, de onde emitiu um som alto o suficiente para espantar os pássaros das árvores próximas.

Rin emergiu e tirou o cabelo dos olhos.

- O quê? Pelo amor de Deus... O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Observando você.

- Você não desiste, não é?

- Não quando quero alguma coisa.

- Meu Deus. Aqui... aqui é uma propriedade particular.

- Então devo receber um corretivo. Invadi a propriedade e estou observando você. - Engolindo um sorriso, ele percebeu o rubor que subia pelo rosto dela e a maneira como tentava andar pela água escondendo sua nudez com as mãos.

- Vá embora.

- Ainda não.

- Vou processar você.

- Claro.

- Depois meu pai vai vir atrás de você com a espingarda dele.

Sesshoumaru riu.

- Acho que não.

Ela estava ficando com muito raiva. Ele podia ver a chama nos olhos dela.

- Você está me deixando constrangida.

- Com um corpo como este, você não deveria ficar constrangida.

- Agindo desta maneira, você deveria ficar.

Ele riu de novo e pegou as roupas dela. Ela tentou segurar um gemido.

- Não ouse.

- O quê? - Mexendo na calça, blusa, sutiã e calcinha, ele se endireitou.

- Se você me deixar aqui sem nada para vestir, eu juro, Sesshoumaru Taisho, que quando estiver dormindo cortarei seu coração podre e alguma outra parte de sua anatomia da qual gosta muito.

- Teria coragem? - Ele não pensara em roubar as roupas, mas a idéia era interessante. Ela estava nadando para a margem agora.

- Sem pestanejar.

- Veremos.

- Você é um menino mimado, presunçoso, filho da...

- Com quem estão suas roupas? Você sabe, Rin - ele falou sem pressa, cruzando os braços com as roupas penduradas nos dedos, considerando a situação, não me insultaria se fosse você.

Ela não estava escutando. Aparentemente decidiu que não teria nada a perder e saiu da água, o corpo escultural pingando no chão seco. Tremendo de raiva, ela se aproximou dele.

- Você é um cafajeste.

- Você não acha isso... - Os olhos dele prendiam os dela enquanto lhe devolvia a roupa. - Não ia levá-las.

- Cretino. - Ela vestiu a calça, deixando os seios, claros e firmes, balançarem e a ereção com a qual ele vinha lutando passou a chamar a atenção.

Com o som do zíper, a visão que ele tinha dos quadris e dos pêlos úmidos na junção de suas pernas desapareceu. Em segundos, ela passava a camiseta pela cabeça e puxava o cabelo do pescoço. Depois ela pegou as peças de roupa íntima, enfiou-as no bolso de trás e olhou para ele.

- Por que você insiste em me humilhar?

- Porque você não me dá atenção.

- Então tudo isso é por causa do seu ego ferido? - Ela pegou as botas. - Um monte de meninas morreriam para ficar com você. Vá brincar com elas.

- Não quero um monte de meninas.

Ela congelou.

- Claro que quer.

Pela primeira vez, a verdade bateu fundo dentro dele.

- Só quero você.

Visivelmente ela se assustou, os olhos procuraram os dele, e as botas quase caíram.

- De jeito nenhum. Sem pensar, ele a pegou.

- Acredite em mim, eu mudaria as coisas se pudesse.

- Não, Sesshoumaru , não... - ela disse enquanto os lábios dele procuravam os dela. Ela tremeu e o corpo dele estremeceu em resposta. - Por favor...

- Por favor, o quê? - ele perguntou, mas ela não disse mais nenhuma palavra.

Sua resposta foi abrir a boca e desistir de lutar contra a fraqueza que tomava conta dela. Caíram na terra seca, e lá, naquela superfície dura, com a água batendo na margem e o vento balançando as folhas do algodoal, ele descobriu o verdadeiro significado de fazer amor. Com dedos ansiosos, corpo ardente e rígido e uma nova consciência de sua alma, ele roubou a virgindade dela e deixou para trás um pedaço de seu coração.

Até hoje, anos depois, ele lembrava dela deitada embaixo de seu corpo naquela primeira vez, que fora gloriosa. O cabelo molhado emoldurava o rosto bronzeado, os olhos arregalados denunciavam a inexperiência e o receio, e a pele estremecia com um simples toque enquanto lentamente ele a penetrava e encontrava um pedaço do paraíso que não sabia existir.

________________________________x__________________________________

**Oiiii!**

**Oi galerinha linda do meu S2, foi muito mal pela demora.**

**Eu estou de castigo por causa das minhas notas baixas( como se eu tivesse alguma culpa se eu não entendo esse monte de bosta pow). Tempo indeterminado sem postar fic. Vou tentar entrar escondido na escola, mas não garanto nada.**

**Além disso descubro q meu melhor amigo eh apaixonado por mim( e eu tbm por ele q kul!). Tudo bem, poderíamos ser bem felizes juntos(Oo), tirando pelo fato dele estar namorando minha melhor amiga( OH GOD!), que é louca por ele e pelo fato de que ela tem anorexia nervosa( O.O) e ele faz parte da terapia dela. Resumindo: sou uma traira. Me matem por favor!**

**E eu ainda tenho que ser a altruísta da historia. Porra! Entao eu estou completamente perdida. Ele quer que eu espere ele e eu esperaria se não eu não fosse tão narcisista e me amasse tanto que iria desistir no primeiro momento. Aff'z!**

**Entao povinho lindo do meu coração sacaram minha sina.**

**Outra coisa, estou muito chateada. Com todos vocês (menos com você Diinda e com a deh. Elas são fieis ao Era uma Vez num Verao). Sempre que eu entro so tem reviews delas. E mesmo assim tem pessoas que colocam a minha fic(adaptação) nos favoritos, nos alertas e não considera um trabalho meu nem pra mandar um reviewzinho se quer. Isso magoa muito.**

**Entao dessa vez não tem beijinho pra ninguém, tirando a Diinda e a deh. Entao meninas do meu coração um beijão especial da Mick e fiquem de olho porque pode chegar um sesshy pra vocês ai na casa de vocês. Fui eu que mandeii xD'**

**RESPONDENDO:**

*** Diinda Neko**: Porque se eu contar vai dar um trabalhão porque eu teria de adaptar todos os livros da coleção Familia Fortune( coloque ai uns 12 livros). Entao você pode ler o livro pensando alterando os personagens mentalmente. xD' Eu li eles assim. xD'

***deh.s2chan-lol **: Ta akie o link( se não funcionar, copia e cola ta certo. Sou péssima com essa historia de HTML ou sei lá como é o nome desse kul akie) http://www./document/zUEFQUsM/02_-_Era_uma_vez_no_vero_-_

Espero que gostee. E brigadinha pelo review!


	7. Chapter 7

**AVISO: Quem persegue a** **Caitlyn não vou falar na fic. Hohohohoho' quem quiser saber baixe o livro Era uma vez no verão de Lisa Jackson e vocês descobrirão! Como sou cruel! **

**MICK GUZAUSKI TAMBEM É LITERATURA! ELA APOIA O GOSTO PELA LEITURA!**

**Fic baseada em um livro de mesmo nome de Lisa Jackson.**

_x_

Capítulo 5

Por que agora? Rin se perguntava. Por quê? Puxa, não precisava disso! A janela na frente da pia estava aberta e ela observava a filha subir nos galhos mais baixos de uma macieira no quintal.

- Caitlyn! Almoçar.

- Tô indo! - Com a agilidade de um verdadeiro moleque, Caitlyn pulou do galho e correu para a escada dos fundos. Fang, o cachorro bobão, estava em seus calcanhares.

- Deixe as botas na varanda.

- Eu sei, eu sei. - Caitlyn puxou o salto de uma bota com o bico da outra.

- E lave...

- ...as mãos e o rosto.

- Isso mesmo.

A porta de tela se abriu e depois bateu quando Caitlyn passou só de meias pelo tapete e desapareceu dentro do banheiro. Fang, balançando o rabo, foi para seu lugar perto do velho fogão a lenha. O relógio do forno tocou.

Rin pegou a torta de morango do forno. Não era bem uma cozinheira, e a casca perto das beiradas estava chamuscada, mas o aroma doce da fruta quente e da canela se espalhou no ar.

Caitlyn voltou para a sala, um sorriso no rosto. Todas as preocupações sobre estar sendo observada por algum desconhecido pareciam ter sumido, e não recebera mais nenhum trote desde o último de Jenny Peterkin. A vida de Rin e de sua filha parecia estável mais uma vez. Exceto por Sesshoumaru Taisho. Ele era um problema de carne e osso que Rin teria de encarar.

- Posso comer um pedaço?

- Depois.

Quando Rin colocou a torta na janela para esfriar, Caitlyn pulou no assento desbotado da cadeira.

- Que horas a mãe de Sarah vai chegar?

- A qualquer instante. - Rin olhou o relógio ao servir meio copo de leite e colocá-lo sobre a mesa. - É melhor comer rápido.

Caitlyn já estava comendo o sanduíche, mordendo o pão com dentes que ainda eram grandes para a sua boca. Aos nove anos, ela era um pouco desengonçada, os braços e as pernas cresciam mais rápido do que o resto do corpo, mas aos olhos de Rin ela era linda.

- Diga para a mãe de Sarah que pegarei vocês depois da aula. - Rin se sentou e pegou a outra metade do sanduíche. - Não vou me atrasar, mas se me atrasar, você e Sarah...

- Já sei. Não nadem no rio sozinhas, não peguem carona com ninguém e... ela chegou! - O som dos pneus na estrada entrou pela janela aberta, e Fang se levantou e começou a latir.

- Já? Ela está dez minutos adiantada. - O que era estranho. A mãe de Sarah, Mandy Wilson, estava sempre correndo contra o relógio, conciliando quatro crianças e um emprego de meio expediente. E Mandy ainda insistira em dar sua contribuição levando as meninas para a aula de canoagem que insistiram em fazer neste verão.

- Fang, quieto!

Caitlyn deixou metade do sanduíche esquecido e tomou um gole longo do leite, depois pulou da cadeira, pegou a mochila do gancho perto da porta e saiu.

- Ah, não é Sarah! - A decepção era evidente pelo movimento de seus ombros.

- Não? Então quem...? - Mas Rin não precisou perguntar porque sabia que a pessoa mais provável era Sesshoumaru Taisho. Seu coração disparou e ela quase deixou cair o copo de chá gelado que estava na boca.

Como podia ter tanto azar em reencontrá-lo cara a cara tão rápido? Não estava pronta para isso, mas provavelmente nunca estaria. Tomando coragem, olhou pela janela para o raio de sol que refletia na porta da caminhonete empoeirada dele. Se ele apenas soubesse como ela o amara dez anos atrás e como fora cruel em partir seu coração. O ardente caso deles não fora planejado; mas cometeram o erro de mergulhar de cabeça nesse amor. Para Sesshoumaru , o amor nunca durava mais de duas semanas. Rin acreditava em amor para a vida toda. Por trás daquela aparência de durona, ela era romântica.

Ela empurrou a cadeira para trás e foi até a varanda, onde Caitlyn, curiosa como sempre, observava o estranho com olhos tão parecidos com os dele que uma hora Sesshoumaru teria de notar a semelhança.

- Oi, Caitlyn - ele disse com o mesmo sorriso pelo qual Rin se apaixonara anos atrás.

- Oi - respondeu Caitlyn.

- Você não apareceu mais para me ver nem para ver o Curinga.

- Mamãe não deixou - replicou Caitlyn, lançando um olhar de triunfo para a mãe.

- Eu... hum, não achei que seria uma boa idéia. - A voz de Rin era inexpressiva, e ela tinha a sensação de estar vivendo uma experiência fora de seu corpo. Estava dizendo as coisas certas, agindo como se nada no mundo estivesse errado, mas dentro de sua cabeça escutava uma súplica ensurdecedora, como o som de uma cachoeira distante que parecia estar se aproximando e ficando mais alto e mais perigoso a cada segundo.

- Ela pode aparecer por lá sempre que quiser.

- Mesmo? - perguntou Caitlyn encantada.

- Espere um momento. - Esta conversa estava indo rápido demais para Rin.

- Claro. Quando quiser. É um trato. Os olhos de Caitlyn cintilaram.

- Quer selar o acordo? - ele disse, esticando e oferecendo a mão para ela apertar.

Rin se inclinou no parapeito da varanda. As pernas fraquejaram ao ver a pequena mão de sua filha ser engolida pelos enormes dedos de Sesshoumaru . O momento era magnífico, mas nenhum dos dois sabia o porquê. Não, deveria existir uma ligação mais permanente, uma compreensão mais profunda, um amor especial. Mas nem o pai nem a filha sabiam a verdade. Rin assegurara que os dois estivessem protegidos da realidade. Só ela podia compreender a magnitude deste momento. Lágrimas brotaram em seus olhos.

Pai e filha.

Sonhadora. Sua boba romântica. Ainda não cresceu? Eles nunca serão parte de uma família de verdade.

- É um trato, Sr. Taisho. - O sorriso de Caitlyn era enorme, mostrando seus dentes grandes.

- Pode me chamar de Sesshoumaru . "Sr. Taisho" faz com que eu pareça um homem velho. - Ele abaixou um pouco para olhar mais de perto o rosto de Caitlyn quando soltou a pequena mão.

Ele lançou um sorriso fascinante para Caitlyn, e Rin mal conseguiu respirar. Então, a expressão dele mudou - subitamente, a princípio, uma pergunta presa em seus lábios. A mesma pergunta, uma suspeita de algo que não podia denunciar, encobrindo os olhos.

Ele sabe. Ele vê o próprio rosto refletido no olhar dela! Rin começou a suar, e o coração pulsava tão forte no peito - como um passarinho tentando escapar da gaiola - que ela não conseguia se mexer.

Ele tem o direito de saber a verdade. Caitlyn também. Você tem de contar para eles!

Lentamente, como se ele estivesse olhando para uma piscina suja em que a água começasse a clarear, as dúvidas em seu rosto desapareceram. Em um piscar de olhos ele soube. Rin tinha certeza disso.

Conte para ele. Conte, para ele agora! Conte para os dois! Ah, Deus. As mãos de Rin começaram a suar e ela abriu a boca, no mesmo momento em que uma buzina tocou e a minivan de Mandy Wilson, apinhada com os filhos e o cachorro, desceu a alameda. O carro prateado parou perto da cocheira. Da cozinha, Fang latia.

- Tenho de ir! - Caitlyn disse e saiu correndo.

- Espere! - Sesshoumaru olhou para ela sem palavras.

- Tenha cuidado! - disse Rin, tentando acenar para Mandy, que colocara a cabeça para fora da janela do lado do motorista.

- Pegarei as meninas no final da aula.

- Ótimo, estarei em casa com o resto da criançada. Caitlyn desapareceu dentro da van. A porta de correr que Sarah estivera segurando bateu fazendo um baque que parecia ecoar o coração de Rin. Está chegando a hora, pensou Rin, levantando a mão enquanto Caitlyn acenava da janela e Mandy saía dirigindo.

- Ela é um encanto - disse Sesshoumaru , olhando na direção da minivan que ia para a estrada. O cenho estava levemente franzido, o lábio inferior cobrindo o superior como se estivesse perdido em penRinentos. - Quantos anos ela tem?

- Nove. - Um bolo se formou na garganta de Rin. Mais alguns segundos de silêncio. Sesshoumaru tirou os óculos de sol e os pendurou na camisa. O coração de Rin batia doloroRinente entre o zumbido dos insetos e o gorjeio dos pássaros. Ah, meu Deus. Ele sabe. Ele tem de saber. Fang veio até a porta e começou a arranhar para sair.

- Quando é o aniversário dela? O coração de Rin parou.

- Entre, Sesshoumaru . – Ele já estava juntando dois com dois e chegando a três: pai, mãe e filha. A filha deles. Abrindo a porta, ela virou para a cozinha enquanto Fang passava para a varanda e desaparecia entre os arbustos. - Tem chá gelado e torta e...

- Não quero chá gelado.

- Bem, tem outras coisas mais fortes. Meu pai deixou uma garrafa de uísque no escritório e...

- Ela é minha filha, não é? - Seus olhos foram encobertos por nuvens escuras, e o sorriso, que já fora tão caloroso, apagou em uma linha amarga, assustadora, tão gelada quanto os invernos nas montanhas.

- Meu Deus... - Ela recusava-se a ver as malditas perguntas nos olhos dele, as acusações silenciosas escritas em seu rosto. Ela sentiu como se as pernas não fossem mais agüentar quando olhou para a cozinha em que Caitlyn brincara quando criança. Construindo fortes embaixo da mesa, empilhando blocos perto da despensa, fazendo mil e uma perguntas quando não estava correndo feito um furacão pela casa. A vida como elas conheciam mudaria para sempre.

- É ou não é? - Ele chutou uma cadeira de balanço que estava na varanda que bateu na parede da casa. Fang latiu.

As mãos de Rin se apertaram na maçaneta gasta da porta de tela.

- Olhe, Sesshoumaru . Precisamos conversar. Se você pelo menos entrasse... - Ela começou a abrir a porta, mas tão rápido quanto um leão faminto, ele fechou a porta com a palma da mão, a agarrou firme, e com dedos fortes segurando os ombros dela, e a fez girar e encarar a fúria em seu rosto.

- Responda, droga! Ela é minha filha ou não?

O controle de Rin se partiu como um galho frágil.

- É, Sesshoumaru , ela é sua filha. É claro que é. - Ela afastou a mão dele e o encarou. - Meu Deus, você não conseguiu ver isso nos olhos dela, no nariz, na curva do queixo?

- Eu não fazia idéia...

- Você realmente acreditou que eu poderia me envolver com outra pessoa logo depois de você? Acreditou?

- As pessoas acharam que Kohaku Okinawa...

- Nunca dormi com Kohaku, Sesshoumaru . O único homem com quem estive foi você. Como pôde pensar que estive com outra pessoa? Nem Kohaku, nem nenhum outro, logo depois que eu e você... Ah, Deus, que desespero!

- Eu não entendo o que você fez.

- E por que isso? - ela perguntou, incendiando como fogo na gasolina. - Foi você que me seduziu e fugiu assim que pôde. Antes que pudesse piscar, você já estava casado com outra mulher.

- Rin...

- Você não é cego, Sesshoumaru . Caitlyn é a sua cara! Ela tem as características dos Taisho por todo o corpo. Ela é sua filha, Sesshoumaru , goste ou não. Agora, podemos entrar e conversar civilizadamente ou você quer descarregar toda sua raiva aqui na varanda mesmo?

- Ela sabe? - ele perguntou com o maxilar contraído.

- O que você acha? - Rin abriu a porta e entrou na cozinha.

Sesshoumaru praguejou alto enquanto entrava.

- Não posso acreditar.

- Então não acredite.

- Quero dizer... Inferno, nem sei o que quero dizer - Ele balançava a cabeça tentando controlar a raiva. Sempre tivera cabeça quente, conhecido por suas brigas e discussões. Mas isso era diferente. Ambos sabiam disso.

- Por que não me contou? Não achava que eu tinha o direito de saber?

- Não.

- Não? - repetiu ele. - Não? Você perdeu a cabeça? Em que planeta você vive? Hoje em dia, os pais também têm direitos. Ou você não tem acompanhado casos de custódia ultimamente?

O coração de Rin congelou. Custódia. Certamente ele não estava pensando em acioná-a judicialmente por direito de custódia. Não Sesshoumaru . O eterno playboy. O que ele poderia querer com uma menina de nove anos que só bagunçaria a vida dele? Mas por mais que argumentasse consigo mesma, Rin não conseguia evitar o medo – um tipo de perturbação profunda e cortante que rouba o sono e faz com que suor brote em pleno inverno.

- Você desistiu de todos os direitos sobre a minha filha há muitos anos.

- Eu não sabia dela. - Uma veia estava começando a pulsar em sua têmpora. - Como eu poderia desistir de alguma coisa?

- Você desistiu dela quando desistiu de mim.

- Eu não...

- Você se casou, Sesshoumaru - ela sentiu aquela antiga ferida no coração, aquela que tanto tentara curar.

O ar ficou pesado. Apenas o som do relógio da sala e o ruído da geladeira quebravam o silêncio.

- Tudo bem - ela disse suavemente. - Quando eu finalmente tomei coragem e fui ao médico, depois de dois meses sem menstruar e um exame de gravidez de farmácia, os convites do seu casamento já tinham sido entregues.

- Mas você podia ter me contado...

- Quando? Na despedida de solteiro? Ou talvez no jantar de ensaio... Não, melhor ainda, no casamento, você sabe, naquela parte da cerimônia em que o padre pergunta se alguém tem alguma coisa contra aquele casamento. Talvez eu devesse ter anunciado que estava esperando um bebê do noivo. - Ela não pôde evitar o sarcasmo nas palavras, não conseguia deixar de sentir a mesma dor e amargura que sentira quando vira o convite de casamento aberto em sua mesa. O pai trouxera junto com a correspondência, e a mãe abrira o envelope creme. Quando Rin, que acabara de vir da consulta do médico que confirmara as suspeitas, viu o convite, sentiu como se fosse desmaiar. Ainda tinha as palavras gravadas na memória: Sr. e Sra. Donald P. Smythe têm a honra de convidá-lo para o casamento de sua filha, Kagura Joanne, com o Sr. Sesshoumaru James Taisho.

A sala rodou. Rin jogou o maldito convite na mesa, os joelhos repentinamente fracos, o estômago revirando. Então, por força do destino, ela correu para o banheiro, onde deixou todo o almoço e foi obrigada a confessar para a mãe que estava esperando um filho de Sesshoumaru Taisho. Esse fora o segredo delas, que nunca compartilharam com ninguém, nem com o pai.

E agora Sesshoumaru sabia a verdade.

- Por que você não senta? Vou servir um pouco de chá ou qualquer outra coisa. Tem torta e...

- Não quero torta nenhuma! - A voz dele ecoou como um trovão pela casa, e ele chutou uma cadeira que bateu na parede. - Droga, Rin, você acaba de me dizer que sou pai. Tenho uma filha que já está crescida e nem sabe que eu existo. A minha vida está virando de cabeça para baixo e você quer que eu coma torta?

- Só estou tentando me manter calma.

- Por quê? Este não é um tipo de conversa calma, Rin. Certo. Se é assim que ele quer, então vai ter de escutar tudo. A batalha começou.

- Você nunca ia me contar? - ele perguntou, passando os dedos nervoRinente pelo cabelo, como se tentasse mas não conseguisse manter a compostura.

- Ia.

- Quando?

- Um pouco antes de contar para ela.

- Que seria...

- Quando ela fizesse dezoito anos.

Ele olhou para ela estupefato, como se tivesse criado raízes ali naquele chão amarelo, depois balançou a cabeça lentamente de um lado para o outro.

- Dezoito?

- É.

- Quando ela já fosse adulta?

- Madura o suficiente para entender.

- Filha da mãe! - Ele foi até a pia e olhou pela janela aberta. - Você não acha que ela gostaria de saber que tinha... tem... um pai, que ela tem o direito de saber a verdade, que é um crime esconder esse tipo de informação?

- Mas não foi um crime enganar uma pessoa o verão todo, deixá-la sem defesas, convencê-la de que você era o homem mais especial do mundo, fazê-la amá-lo tanto que até doía e depois deixá-la para casar com outra mulher?

- Não foi assim.

- Guarde isso para alguém que acredite em você, Sesshoumaru . - A garganta de Rin estava apertada, o corpo extenuado.

- Eu gostava de você e...

- Não comece, tá? Por favor, não comece. Eu fui burra, uma romântica ingênua, mas não tenho mais dezessete anos e agora sou imune a você. - Ela foi até um armário no canto da pia, abriu a porta, ficou na ponta dos pés e pegou uma garrafa empoeirada. - Não sei você, mas eu preciso de uma bebida. - Ela olhou para ele sobre os ombros.

- Ninguém precisa de bebida.

- É claro que precisa. A última vez que bebi foi quando papai morreu e antes eu não me lembro. Mas hoje, eu definitivamente preciso de um gole de alguma coisa forte. Além disso, não preciso de nenhuma lição de moral. - Ela pegou dois copos, colocou uma espécie de uísque nos dois e entregou um para ele. - Saúde - provocou, encostando seu copo no dele. - Não é todo dia que se celebra o fato de sermos pais.

Com o maxilar contraído e os olhos apertados, fervendo de fúria e desaprovação, ele disse:

- Talvez eu deva propor um brinde.

- Por que não?

- A Caitlyn. - A voz dele estava rouca quando encostou seu copo no dela. Rin sentiu um bolo na garganta. Com o olhar preso no dele, tomou um gole e quase engasgou quando aquele líquido quente bateu na garganta. -Espero conhecê-la muito melhor.

- Você tem seis meses.

- Não. - Ele terminou o uísque em um gole. - Tenho o resto da minha vida.

- O que isso quer dizer? - O mundo estava caindo de novo. Ele colocou o copo na pia e disse bem alto:

- Apenas que tem muito tempo perdido para ser recuperado.

- Agora, espere um minuto. Você não pode simplesmente voltar para Wyoming e impor sua presença na vida de uma menina.

- Errado, Rin - ele disse com a mesma arrogância maldita que ele usava como medalha. - Eu posso fazer o que quiser.

- Por que você é um Taisho?

- Não. - Ele foi até a porta e a abriu com um chute. -Porque, a não ser que você seja a maior mentirosa do mundo, eu sou o pai de Caitlyn.

- Pelo amor de Deus, Sesshoumaru ...

- Onde ela está? - Ele estava indo para a caminhonete, procurando as chaves no bolso enquanto cruzava o quintal e o estacionamento.

- No rio... com um instrutor.

- No rio?

- Ela e a amiga Sarah estão tendo aula de canoagem.

- Não acredito.

Ele chegou na caminhonete.

- Espere um minuto. O que você pensa que está fazendo? - O pânico dominou o coração de Rin.

- Vou encontrar a minha filha.

- Agora?

- Acho que já esperei tempo demais. - Ele abriu a porta. - Você vem?

- Claro.

Ele colocou os óculos de sol.

- Suba.

- Mas... mas eu não estou pronta. Não peguei minha bolsa ou...

- Não vai precisar. Entre na caminhonete ou saia do meu caminho.

- Pelo amor de Deus, Sesshoumaru , escute o que você está dizendo. Pense um pouco!

Ele entrou na cabine, o rosto tenso, os cantos da boca apertados, os olhos escondidos atrás das lentes escuras. Rin não gostava da sensação de estar sendo manipulada. Sempre se orgulhara de tomar suas próprias decisões, mas neste momento não tinha muita escolha. Com um giro do pulso, ele ligou o carro.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem - gritou ela, passando pela frente da caminhonete. - Mas vamos fazer isso do meu jeito.

Ele bufou de desgosto enquanto ela entrava na caminhonete.

- Acho que você já fez do seu jeito por tempo suficiente.

- Só estava pensando em Caitlyn.

- Até parece. - Engatando a primeira marcha, ele pisou no acelerador, provocando uma nuvem de poeira ao virar o volante e seguir para a estrada. O coração de Rin batia como um tambor. Suor descia pela coluna, e pavor, sempre a sua sombra, tomava conta de tudo dentro dela, tornando até a respiração impossível.

- Onde eles ficam?

- Bittner Point Park. A doca perto de onde o Stiller Creek passa.

- Eu lembro.

Rin manteve a boca fechada e os olhos fixos na janela. Alamos contornavam as encostas, as folhas balançando com a mais suave brisa. Gado e cavalos pastavam na grama desbotada e quilômetros de arame farpado separavam a estrada dos campos que a margeavam. O céu estava claro e azul, só algumas poucas nuvens se reuniam em volta dos picos das montanhas mais altas. Nada mudara, exceto a vida dela e a da filha que nunca mais seriam as mesmas.

- Conte-me mais.

Ela olhou para ele, adivinhando seus pensamentos.

- Sobre o quê... criar Caitlyn?

- Descobrir que estava grávida.

- Ah. - Ela fingiu estar interessada nos campos que passavam em uma sucessão de colunas da cerca. - Bem, não foi uma boa notícia a princípio. Eu estava assustada. Ficava pensando que tinha calculado errado ou estava apenas atrasada. Torcendo para estar errada. Eu não sou daquelas mulheres que têm o ciclo regular, mas no segundo mês, tinha quase certeza. Comprei um desses testes de farmácia e quando deu positivo, procurei um médico e depois contei para minha mãe. - Ela esfregou as palmas da mão no jeans. - Ela não ficou muito feliz.

- Aposto que não.

- Ela queria saber o nome do pai, e eu contei depois dela jurar que nunca contaria para ninguém, nem para o papai, e principalmente para Kate... e para você.

- Você deveria...

- Você ia se casar, Sesshoumaru , ou não se lembra?

- O casamento foi anulado em um ano.

- Como eu poderia saber disso? E no dia que eu descobri que esperava um filho seu, minha família recebeu o convite para o maldito casamento. Tudo que eu sabia era que você se casaria com uma mulher que conhecia a vida toda e que era educada e tinha uma boa posição social, a mulher certa para você... alguma debutante que tinha o maldito pedigree. - Nunca conhecera Kagura Smythe, só vira a foto do casamento no jornal local. Mas a noiva de Sesshoumaru estava linda: alta, elegante, cabelos escuros e curtos e um vestido delicado de renda com uma cauda que parecia se estender por quilômetros. Na foto, Kagura sorria para o noivo, que vestia um smoking, parecendo muito distante daquele menino com quem Rin nadara nua no riacho e fizera amor sob o céu estrelado de Wyoming.

Ela engoliu a antiga dor enquanto ele dirigia a caminhonete para o parque. Carros, caminhonetes, motor homes e trailers estavam estacionados sem cuidado no asfalto empoeirado. Uma família estava fazendo piquenique perto do rio e crianças mergulhavam onde algumas árvores faziam sombra sobre a água. Rin abriu a porta para sair, mas a mão de Sesshoumaru segurou seu braço.

- Espere.

- Para quê? Achei que você quisesse acabar logo com isso.

- E quero... Acho que é justo eu contar para você o que aconteceu realmente, já que você está sendo tão franca comigo.

- Isso seria um bom começo - ela disse, o pavor se misturando com a curiosidade.

Os lábios dele se contraíram como seja estivesse arrependido de confiar nela. Os dedos da mão esquerda batiam no volante.

- Mas que droga, Rin! A verdade é que casei com Kagura para esquecer você.

_x_

**Oiiii!**

**Bom, foi mal'z pela demora pra postar essa fic... Mamae liberou hoje pra eu postar pra vc's.. Brigadinha MAE!**

**Bom, não vou explicar pq eu demorei, pq a maior parte vai ser desculpa esfarrapada, então amores peço um milhão de desculpas pra vocês... e so to postando hj pq domingo foi o MTV Movie Awards e Lua Nova ganhou o premio de melhor filme (GO THE TWILIGHT SAGA!) ai estou postando em comemoraçao...**

**Esse capitulo cheio de revelações de parar o coração(o meu parou no domingo xS) vai matar vocês do coracaooo... xD' sem mais delongas(isso existe?) um beijão e...**

**:***

**RESPONDENDO:**

*******Lykah-chan****: **oiii, obrigadinha pela review e foi mal'z pela demora... Volta sempre falou?

*** Diinda Neko**: Pois num eh... Esse povo... mas desisti de ligar... Eles que vao perder Sesshy embrulhado na casa deles xS...

***deh.s2chan-lol **: e descobrimos mais coisas nesse capitulo... UHU! xD' não tem de que... Mick apóia o gosto pela literatura...


	8. Chapter 8

Oi genteeee, bom to sem postar a muito tempo porque meu computador ta dando crise de existencia...

entao vou ficar sem postar por um tempo(que eu espero q nao seja muito longo...)

entao desculpa a demora pelos posts, mas to completamente enrolada...

bjuuuss


	9. Chapter 9

AVISO: Quem persegue a **Caitlyn não vou falar na fic. Hohohohoho' quem quiser saber baixe o livro Era uma vez no verão de Lisa Jackson e vocês descobrirão! Como sou cruel! **

**MICK GUZAUSKI TAMBEM É LITERATURA! ELA APOIA O GOSTO PELA LEITURA!**

Fic baseada em um livro de mesmo nome de Lisa Jackson.

Oiiii!

Podem me matar q eu mereço... Sei q demorei pras caramba pra postar, mas experimentem procurar uma fic em vários cartões de memória de 8Gb pra vcs verem... o q mais tem akie em cartão de memória. Agora q eu consegui postar... (fugindo das desculpas esfarrapadas...). Não vou responder os comentários pq to com pressa... vou sair com meu gatito... *-*

:*

**AGORA VAMOS A FIC ...**

_x_

Rin não se moveu. Tentava não dar atenção à dor profunda que sentia no canto escuro do coração, nem àquela vozinha estúpida de triunfo ecoando em seu cérebro quando percebeu que ele gostava dela.

- Isso não importa.

- É claro que importa.

- Não preciso de desculpas.

- Droga, não estou me desculpando. - Ele praguejou baixinho e apertou o braço dela com mais força. - Pelo menos uma vez na vida, Rin, escute. Kagura vinha me perseguindo há anos, desde o colégio, mas eu não queria compromisso... bem, você sabe.

- Eu lembro.

- Quando voltei para Minneapolis naquele ano, ela soube que algo acontecera, que eu mudara. Estavamos no Country Club, a festa de noivado de um amigo, e ela já tinha tomado umas duas garrafas de champanhe. Nós dois bebemos muito. Eu acabei na cama dela e esqueci de ir embora. Os pais dela nos encontraram na manhã seguinte e...

- Para salvar a honra dela, você disse que estavam noivos. - Rin podia ler nos olhos dele.

Ele assentiu.

- Mais ou menos isso, sendo que o pai dela ainda achava pouco. Eu não queria ser encoleirado, mas decidi que seria o melhor.

Ele levantou os óculos e a encarou com aqueles olhos azuis.

- Eu até pensei que poderia esquecer você.

- E conseguiu.

Ele assentiu de forma decidida.

- É, finalmente.

Todas as suas efêmeras esperanças, que surgiram de forma estúpida, colidiram nas pedras frias e cruéis da realidade. Ele não a amava, nunca amara. Por que ela inocentemente esperara mais? Afinal de contas, ele era um homem rico e egoísta acostumado a fazer as coisas do seu jeito.

- Mãe! - A voz de Caitlyn soou como uma melodia. Uma grande canoa levando as duas meninas e o instrutor cortou as ondas cintilantes do rio. Caitlyn, na popa, estava acenando, seu remo fora da água pingando.

Rin saiu da caminhonete em um instante. Protegendo os olhos, acenou para a filha e sem esperar por Sesshoumaru foi na direção da doca em um ritmo acelerado. Ele a alcançou em poucos passos, e em alguns segundos estavam em pé no final da doca assistindo as meninas manobrarem a canoa até a margem.

Com o cabelo molhado e o rosto corado, Caitlyn subiu no píer.

- Você me viu? - ela perguntou, a excitação brilhando nos olhos.

- Vi.

- E eu? - juntou-se Sarah, com os cachos pretos encharcados.

- Claro. - Rin apontou Sesshoumaru . - Sarah Wilson, este é o Sr. Taisho.

- Ele prefere ser chamado de Sesshoumaru - disse Caitlyn.

- Ei, meninas, vocês não se esqueceram de nada, não? - Reed Fuller, um homem grande de quarenta e cinco anos, estava amarrando a canoa à doca. Sarah e Caitlyn voltaram para ajudá-lo. Enquanto Sesshoumaru e Rin observavam, Reed deu mais algumas instruções para as meninas. Minutos depois, elas tiraram seus salva-vidas e colocaram nas bolsas de equipamentos que Reed carregava no jipe.

Uma vez terminado, as duas meninas, falando como duas matracas, se acomodaram na caminhonete entre Sesshoumaru e Rin, o que para ela estava ótimo. Quanto maior a distância entre seu corpo e o de Sesshoumaru , melhor; mas era difícil ver a perna fina e bronzeada de Caitlyn grudada na coxa do pai. Olhando para os dois rostos, tão parecidos, Rin pensou como ninguém na cidade, nem Kate Taisho, descobrira que a menina de Rin tinha o sangue dos Taisho nas veias.

Como as meninas insistiram, Sesshoumaru dirigiu até a cidade para a lanchonete onde uma vez ele e Rin se encontraram. O lugar já pertencera a várias famílias desde então, servira de tudo, de pizza a comida mexicana, mas agora era de novo uma lanchonete de estilo antigo que servia hambúrguer e milk-shake.

As meninas pediram milk-shake, que vinha com muita espuma e formou um bigode colorido em cima de seus lábios. Sesshoumaru pediu café e Rin bebeu um refrigerante, enquanto se perguntava se antes já se sentira tão desconfortável na vida. Caitlyn parecia não notar que Sesshoumaru a observava. Ela mal deu atenção a ele antes de entrarem de novo na caminhonete e seguirem para a casa de Sarah, um velho chalé que já fora reformado quatro vezes nos últimos cinqüenta anos e que agora tinha um corredor central e cozinha, com três alas separadas saindo da estrutura original.

- Você é parente da dona Kate? - Sarah finalmente perguntou, estudando-o com olhos sérios.

- Sou neto dela.

- Eu a conhecia - disse Sarah, assentindo de modo que os cachos balançaram. - Minha mãe às vezes limpava a casa, mas isso foi antes de ela morrer.

Os lábios de Sesshoumaru se esticaram, os olhos grudados na estrada.

- Eu gostava dela - acrescentou Caitlyn. - Ela me disse que um dia eu poderia montar o Curinga.

Rin balançou a cabeça.

- Isso foi há muito tempo, o Curinga agora pertence a outra pessoa.

- Ele ainda está na fazenda.

- Eu sei, mas não podemos simplesmente montar nas costas dele sem que o dono, Sr. Inuyasha, diga que pode.

- Inuyasha não se importará - disse Sesshoumaru e os olhos de Caitlyn brilharam.

Rin percebeu que a conversa estava indo por um caminho perigoso. Ela ainda era a mãe de Caitlyn, a única pessoa responsável por ela que a menina conhecera.

- Não tenho certeza se é uma boa idéia ela montar aquele cavalo. A desobediência e imprevisibilidade dele, e... ah, aqui é a entrada para a casa de Sarah. - Ela apontou uma alameda.

Os irmãos de Sarah estavam no quintal. Um menino pequeno, com cabelo preto e sardas, se balançava em um pneu pendurado no galho de uma macieira, e o irmão mais velho ria dele, trepado em um galho mais alto. Umas poucas vacas, cavalos e até um casal de lhamas pastavam no campo em volta da propriedade.

Mandy acenou da varanda e Sarah desceu da cabine.

Então, estavam sozinhos, os três. O que poderia ter sido uma família. A garganta de Rin apertou. Como eles contariam a Caitlyn que ela tinha um pai, que a mãe mentira para ela e que, ao longo de todos esses anos, ela poderia ter sabido da verdade a qualquer momento?

Rin olhou para Sesshoumaru e lembrou de como o amara. No início, cautelosa, mas depois se entregara a ele de corpo e alma.

Desde então, já se perguntara um milhão de vezes como pôde ter se enganado tanto sobre ele. Nunca pensara que ele seria capaz de viver um romance tão tórrido e depois fugir e se casar com outra mulher antes do Natal do mesmo ano.

Deus, por que ainda se importava? perguntava para si mesma. Ficara grávida no final de agosto, início de setembro, suspeitara em outubro e confirmara em novembro, e antes que pudesse pegar o telefone para ligar para Sesshoumaru a fim de contar-lhe que seria pai, viu o convite de casamento na mesa da cozinha. Que importância ele dava para ela?

Quando soube que o casamento fora anulado menos de um ano depois, já era mãe e estava completamente ocupada com o bebê. Nessa época, já estava determinada a criá-la sozinha. Era muito orgulhosa para contar que Sesshoumaru a engravidara e depois fugira e se casara com outra. Todo o clã dos Taisho, incluindo Sesshoumaru , acharia que queria dar o golpe do baú. Teria de fazer testes de paternidade, passar por batalhas judiciais e horas e mais horas conversando com advogados em busca de fama e dinheiro.

Naquela época, o pai de Rin ainda trabalhava para os Taisho, tentando pagar a hipoteca da Fazenda Nakayama. E Kate era uma viúva, no comando de todos os negócios que o marido deixara e tentando manter a família unida. Não precisava da preocupação de Rin e de um bebê atrapalhando uma família que já estava angustiada e partida. Rin preferia ser amaldiçoada a deixar seu precioso bebê se tornar objeto de especulação ou insinuações daqueles na família Taisho que se ressentiriam com uma filha ilegítima de Sesshoumaru .

O tempo passou lentamente. Sesshoumaru nunca mais visitara a fazenda e Rin decidiu que seria melhor criar a filha sozinha. Sentia que era capaz de transformar sua filha em uma mulher inteligente e independente, principalmente porque tinha os pais ao seu lado.

Anos depois, Caitlyn perguntou sobre o pai. Rin sempre enrolava. Como nunca gostara de mentir, explicara que o homem que a engravidara casara com outra mulher e nunca soubera que tinha uma filha. Rin nunca contara para Caitlyn o nome do pai, mas prometera que algum dia, quando fosse maior, poderia conhecer o pai.

Quando Caitlyn ainda era pequena, era fácil manter o segredo, mas conforme os anos passaram e Caitlyn se transformou em uma menina curiosa e determinada, ficou difícil esconder a verdade, principalmente quando, na escola, Caitlyn ouvia palavras como ilegítima, bastarda ou que tinha sido um erro. Fora objeto de zombaria e pena.

O coração de Rin se quebrara pela filha, tão forte por fora e tão sensível por dentro. Várias vezes, quase contara a Caitlyn sobre Sesshoumaru , mas sempre acabara guardando o segredo com medo de que a filha exigisse conhecê-lo e começasse assim uma cadeia de eventos envolvendo advogados, testes de paternidade, publicidade e possível rejeição pela parte do homem que deveria ter estado ao lado dela desde que nascera.

Desde o momento em que Rin aparecera grávida, começaram as perguntas. A mãe de Rin, Bess, contornara habilmente as insinuações maliciosas, a especulação descarada, as cartas de reprovação. Ninguém sabia do envolvimento de Rin com Sesshoumaru . As poucas vezes que foram vistos juntos não eram diferentes das vezes em que ele estava com outras garotas da cidade.

Quando perguntavam, Rin sempre dizia que a gravidez fora fruto de um caso com um rapaz local que fugiu quando soube sobre o bebê. Seu pai sempre quis saber quem era o "filho da mãe covarde", mas Bess insistira que isso não ajudaria em nada, só os machucaria e que todos eles amariam Caitlyn independente de quem fosse o pai biológico dela.

A história não estava tão longe da verdade. Todos pensaram que Rin se envolvera com Kohaku Okinawa, um rapaz grosso de quem fora amiga antes dos pais dele se mudarem da cidade naquele verão. As poucas vezes que fora vista com Sesshoumaru não chamaram a atenção de ninguém já que ele se interessara por outras garotas da cidade.

Entretanto, Rin acreditava que se Kate tivesse vivido mais, em algum momento chegaria à conclusão de que Caitlyn era uma Taisho. A semelhança com a família era muito forte para ser ignorada.

Até Sesshoumaru notara.

Enquanto Kate estava viva, sempre que visitava a fazenda demonstrava um interesse especial por Caitlyn. Ah, Deus, Rin sentia falta dela. Fora como uma avó para ela, e agora, por causa de sua morte, parecia que Kate dera a Sesshoumaru a oportunidade de encontrar a filha. Quer Rin gostasse ou não.

- Vocês duas não gostariam de ir à minha fazenda? -convidou Sesshoumaru , a trazendo de volta ao presente. Alguém ligara o rádio e uma antiga música de Bruce Springsteen estava perdendo uma briga para a estática. Caitlyn parecia tão à vontade na caminhonete, como se sempre tivesse estado ali, entre os dois.

- Acho melhor irmos para casa. - Rin abriu um pouco mais a janela, esperando que ar fresco pudesse afastar as memórias e limpar a cabeça. - Caitlyn precisa tomar banho e...

- Posso montar Curinga? - perguntou Caitlyn com um sorriso tímido, quase recatado.

Sesshoumaru soltou uma gargalhada.

- Você com certeza não perde uma chance!

- Mas eu poderia?

Rin deu um tapinha nas costas da filha.

- Já disse que Curinga agora é o cavalo do Sr. Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru franziu o cenho como se estivesse pensando.

- Acho que não teria problema.

- Você está doido? - perguntou Rin, atônita. - Aquele cavalo que não deixa ninguém colocá-lo em um trailer não deixará um menininha montar em suas costas sozinha e...

- Não sou uma menininha.

- Não discuta comigo! - disse Rin rapidamente ao ver a entrada para sua alameda passar. - Espere um minuto...

- Não tem problema. Curinga pode ser cabeça dura mas podemos lidar com ele. - Sesshoumaru garantiu, e Rin sentiu o rosto queimar. Como ele ousava contrariá-la?

- Tem problema, sim. Eu disse não e é isso que vale. Como já disse mais de uma vez para Caitlyn, estamos em um barco que só tem um capitão, e esse capitão sou eu.

Ele riu de novo, as linhas de tensão do rosto se suavizando a ponto de lembrá-la de como o amara, como confiara nele, pertencera a ele. Ah, o caso dos dois fora há muito tempo e ela não cairia nessa armadilha de novo, mas houve uma época em que ele a seduzira completamente. Ele desceu a alameda para a Fazenda Taisho e enquanto as colunas da cerca e as árvores passavam, Rin tentava se acalmar. Ficar nervosa só pioraria a situação. Sesshoumaru estacionou na sombra da cocheira, e Rin saiu da caminhonete. Caitlyn passou correndo por ela, indo para o curral em que Curinga costumava ficar.

Uma vez que a filha estava fora do alcance dos olhos, Rin se virou para Sesshoumaru :

- Você não pode fazer isso, sabia? - ela disse, praticamente sem mexer os lábios.

- Fazer o quê?

- Tomar o comando. Ela é minha filha e eu a criei até agora sem nenhuma ajuda sua. E não preciso disso agora.

- Não? - Ele tinha um sorriso lacônico, e a vontade dela era dar um tapa naquele rosto presunçoso e bonito.

- Não.

Uma sobrancelha levantou de forma desafiadora atrás da armação dos óculos escuros.

- Você vai ter de mudar o tom quando eu contar para ela que sou o pai verdadeiro dela.

- Você não faria isso.

- É claro que faria. Já está hora de ela saber.

- Espere um pouco, ok? - insistiu Rin, quase sem conseguir pensar. Sua cabeça girava com a ameaça de uma enxaqueca e o peito parecia ter barreiras que não deixavam o ar passar para os pulmões. Olhar para Caitlyn lhe dava vontade de chorar. A filha subira na cerca e com a mão cheia de grama tentava atrair a fera Appaloosa para mais perto. Curinga nem olhou. Levantou a grande cabeça c bufou, as manchas no focinho parecendo mais sinistras do que cômicas neste momento.

- Com o que você está preocupada?

- Com tudo! Com ela, com você, comigo. Meu Deus, isso é tão confuso. - De repente se sentia sufocada, como se sua vida estivesse desmoronando.

- Nada está tão ruim que não possa piorar.

- Obrigada pelas palavras de encorajamento.

- Só acho que quanto antes contarmos a verdade para Caitlyn, melhor nos sentiremos.

- Isso levará tempo.

- Já perdi nove anos, Rin.

- Então agora você está pronto para ser pai - zombou ela. - Você, o eterno playboy! Você sabe que para ser pai de verdade é preciso mais do que apenas fertilizar um óvulo. - Ela saiu em direção aos estábulos e à filha. É claro que teria de contar a verdade para Caitlyn, e que teria de ser logo, mas contaria em seus termos, da sua maneira e quando achasse que estava na hora. Sesshoumaru teria de aprender a ter um pouco mais de paciência.

- Vamos, Caitlyn, temos de ir embora.

- Mas...

- Agora! - insistiu Rin. - Podemos cortar caminho pelo campo.

- Levo vocês - ofereceu Sesshoumaru .

- Tudo bem.

- Quero montar o Curinga. Você prometeu. - Caitlyn não se mexeu de onde estava na cerca.

- Não prometi. - Rin lançou um olhar acusador para Sesshoumaru . - Outro dia, talvez, se o Sr. Inuyasha deixar. Agora, vamos.

- Acho que é melhor entrar na caminhonete, Caitlyn, por favor - disse Sesshoumaru . - Sua mãe já disse, e você sabe como ela é mandona quando resolve alguma coisa.

O lábio inferior de Caitlyn cobriu o superior e ela lançou um olhar de ódio para Sesshoumaru , acusando-o de ser mentiroso e traidor e tudo o mais que uma menina de nove anos pudesse imaginar.

- Você não manda em mim - ela disse, levantando o queixo orgulhoRinente.

- Não? - Sesshoumaru nunca fora do tipo de não responder.

- Entre na caminhonete, Caitlyn - mandou Rin, percebendo que a conversa estava ficando feia.

- Faça o que sua mãe está dizendo.

- Ele disse que poderia montar o Curinga, mas ele mentiu! - Relutando, ela desceu da cerca.

- Não, ele só fez o que eu pedi. Vamos agora. - Rin foi atrás da filha até a cabine da caminhonete e percebeu lágrimas de frustração nos olhos de Caitlyn. Uma pequena gota escorreu em sua bochecha enquanto Sesshoumaru se sentava atrás do volante. Rapidamente, Caitlyn enxugou a lágrima, mas Sesshoumaru percebeu. Fazendo uma careta, ele virou a chave. Ótimo, Rin pensou prevendo o futuro. Os próximos cento e setenta e poucos dias prometiam ser o inferno.

_x_


	10. Chapter 10

Fic baseada em um livro de mesmo nome de Lisa Jackson.

_x_

Pai!

Sesshoumaru tirou a camisa e se olhou no espelho em cima da pia ao pegar a gilete. Em pensar que tinha uma filha - uma menina espevitada de nove anos que era tão bonita quanto a mãe e, suspeitava, tão inconstante também.

Como nunca soube? Nunca suspeitou? Por que Rin não contou? Sentia-se como um canalha.

Mas não mentira para ela. Sofrera muito da última vez que deixara o Wyoming. Rin o tocara no íntimo, o deixara confuso, mais do que admitiria que qualquer outra mulher fizesse, e isso o deixou assustado demais.

Aquele verão tão distante em que ficara obcecado por ela e perdera parte de si - aquela parte associada ao orgulho masculino - para ela. Ela não era bem o seu tipo de mulher. Muito rebelde. Muito voraz no que falava. Muito independente. Aos dezessete anos, ela conseguia atirar melhor do que ele, laçar um bezerro, vacinar o gado todo, acalmar um garanhão nervoso ou marcar um animal. E ele se apaixonara por ela. Profundamente. Mais do que qualquer homem deveria.

No final do verão, voltou para Minneapolis, onde Kagura estava esperando - pronta para laçá-lo e expulsar a obsessão por Rin. Toda suave e feminina, envolta em uma nuvem de perfume e seda, Kagura Smythe nunca brigou nem discordou dele. Ria de suas piadas, fazia o que ele pedia, sorria o tempo todo e nunca o repreendia. Diferente de Rin.

Toda a vida de Kagura parecia se resumir em fazer Sesshoumaru se sentir bem, e quando ele decidiu que não poderia continuar a farsa, que ela estava começando a irritá-lo com tanta atenção e sorrisos, foram pegos na cama juntos. Como um bobo, fora levado para o casamento. Para tirar Rin da cabeça, casara com a mulher "certa", de sua classe, e fora infeliz. Todos na família se emocionaram com ele - menos Kate.

Ela o levou para um canto, lembrou que ele era jovem, que havia milhares de mulheres no mundo, que uma socialite bonita não era a resposta. Mas o orgulho de Sesshoumaru e a reputação de Kagura estavam em jogo. Ela era boa para ele, e ele não queria que ela pensasse que era apenas mais uma em sua cama. Além disso, pensou, gostava dela, não com a paixão avassaladora que sentia por Rin, mas a amava de seu jeito.

O casamento estava arruinado desde o começo. Sesshoumaru não suportava ser dominado, andar com o pessoal do Country Club, estudar à noite e trabalhar nos negócios da família como a esposa queria. Kagura tinha certeza de que um dia ele assumiria o império financeiro do pai, e ele não ligava a mínima para isso.

Logo depois do casamento, quando as brigas começaram, e ficou claro que a ambição de Kagura era muito maior do que a dele, Sesshoumaru pensou que estaria amarrado para sempre a uma mulher que não conhecia, uma mulher que colocava um sorriso falso nos lábios com a mesma facilidade que passava batom, uma mulher que o via não como um homem, mas como um prêmio - Olhem o que eu consegui. Um herdeiro Taisho! Ela tentara dizer a ele como se vestir, que carro dirigir, onde morar, como assegurar a sua parte da herança - uma parte da empresa. Kagura o prevenira para ficar de olho nos irmãos e primos para certificar-se de que não estavam paparicando Kate para conseguir uma herança maior.

Isso o enojara. Ela falava sobre ter filhos e mandá-los para as melhores escolas do país. Ela o levava para assistir balé, sinfonias e a festas enfadonhas no Country Club.

Em quatro meses, Sesshoumaru não agüentava mais. As discussões viraram brigas acaloradas, e a um dia dócil Kagura se transformou em um dragão soltando fogo, determinada a moldá-lo da maneira que ela achava melhor. Quando Sesshoumaru se recusou, ela ficou aflita. Lembrou que recusara vários pretendentes de boas famílias para se casar com ele. Disse o quanto estava decepcionada. Que ele voltara diferente do Wyoming e que ela não sabia o que acontecera. O que quer que fosse não era bom.

Sesshoumaru discordou silencioRinente.

Eles brigaram, ela chorou, ele consolou. Fizeram amor da mesma maneira de antes, sem paixão, até que ele começou a dormir no quarto de hóspedes. Tudo veio à tona em uma noite em que ele se recusou a ir a um jantar beneficente. Passara o dia com o pai na empresa, negociando com advogados, contadores e acionistas.

Naquela noite, mais uma vez sozinho no quarto de hóspedes, olhou para as luzes de Minneapolis, mas pensou no Wyoming, onde os morros eram negros e o céu cintilava com um milhão de estrelas. Lembrou de como fazia amor com Rin sob a pálida luz da lua e se perguntou por que não conseguia imaginar sua própria esposa sentindo desejo.

- Você é repugnante - disse a si mesmo - e provavelmente apodrecerá no inferno.

Na manhã seguinte, encontrou Kagura na cozinha, a maquiagem não conseguindo disfarçar os olhos vermelhos, um cigarro queimando entre os dedos. Ainda não se vestira, e o robe rosa abriu quando ela sentou-se na mesa da cozinha perto da porta, onde neve havia coberto o deck.

- Acabou - ela disse, mordendo os lábios.

- O quê?

- Não seja estúpido, querido, não combina. Estou falando sobre nós, eu e você, e este maldito casamento que você nunca quis.

Ele não podia mentir, e ela se debulhou em lágrimas, mas quando ele tentou consolá-la, envolvê-la em seus braços, ela o mandou embora. Já tinha ligado para um advogado, perguntado sobre anulação em vez de divórcio, e os papéis já estavam correndo.

- Você será livre de novo - ela disse, finalmente dando um longo trago no cigarro e soltando fumaça para cima.

- É o que você quer.

- Acho que deveríamos conversar.

- Por quê? Não vai fazer diferença. Você não me ama. Nunca me amou e no verão... bem, achei que você tivesse mudado. Parecia diferente quando voltou do Wyoming, mais vivo, mais interessado. - Ela estreitou os olhos pensando por um segundo, depois deu de ombros. - Ah, não importa mais. Achei que podia fazer com que me amasse, mas não posso. - A garganta ficou seca, a voz falhou e ela piscou com força enquanto esmagava o cigarro.

- Sinto muito.

- Não sinta. - Fungando alto, pegou um lenço no bolso. - Sabia que você não era do tipo romântico, sossegado, então é melhor terminar assim. Só quero meu orgulho. Quero poder dizer que fui eu que quis pular fora.

Sesshoumaru concordou, se mudou naquela noite, encontrou um apartamento mobiliado e passou por todas as moções para terminar com um casamento que nunca começara realmente. Sua irmã tentara convencê-lo a não fazer isso. Jane, sempre romântica, achou que ele estava agindo como um pirralho mimado, que não tentara o suficiente. O irmão mais velho, Michael, o repreendeu por não ser responsável, mas disse que nunca achara que Sesshoumaru e Kagura fossem uma boa combinação - Sesshoumaru era inquieto demais. Felizmente, Kristina era muito jovem para se interessar pela vida de outra pessoa que não a dela mesma.

Sesshoumaru pensara que levaria uma bronca do pai, mas Nathaniel Taisho sofrera com um casamento ruim com a mãe de Sesshoumaru , e guardou sua opinião para si mesmo.

Quando os laços legais foram desfeitos, Sesshoumaru renunciou ao casamento para sempre. Mas naquela época ele não sabia que era pai.

Pai! Sem ao menos ser marido. Jogou água no rosto e enxugou. Nunca imaginara que teria uma filha ou que veria Rin Nakayama de novo. Mas agora, graças a maldita herança, gostando ou não, estava cara a cara com essa mulher tão teimosa.

O problema era que o cabelo castanhos, os olhos castanhos e as sardas pálidas ainda mexiam com ele como antes, talvez até mais. Não era mais uma menina, e sim uma mulher adulta, independente, dona de uma fazenda e mãe de uma filha que era dele também. Tão selvagem quanto uma planície aberta e tão firme quanto as montanhas do oeste, Rin Nakayama era mais mulher do que Sesshoumaru estava disposto a lidar.

Mas não tinha escolha.

_x_

**Capitulo bem curtinho pq to com preguiça de revisar... xD'**


	11. Chapter 11

Fic baseada em um livro de mesmo nome de Lisa Jackson.

_x_

Capítulo 7

- Alô? - Rin atendeu o telefone enquanto Caitlyn devorava um pedaço de torta. Sem resposta.

- Alô? - O coração de Rin batia um pouco mais forte enquanto esperava. Mais uma vez, sem resposta. - Tem alguém aí?

Clique.

Quem quer que fosse, desligou. Os dedos de Rin congelaram. Certamente, uma pessoa que tivesse discado errado se identificaria. Então, isso era um trote. Quem seria?

- Ninguém respondeu? - perguntou Caitlyn, a boca lambuzada com calda vermelha.

- Deve ter sido engano.

- Já aconteceu antes.

- Aconteceu? Quando? Caitlyn deu de ombros.

- Não sei. Uns dias atrás.

Isso tudo estava ficando um pouco assustador.

- E sobre aquela sensação de que você estava sendo observada?

Caitlyn encheu a boca com outra garfada de torta e balançou a cabeça.

- Isso já não acontece há um tempo. Silenciosamente, Rin soltou um suspiro de alívio.

Talvez a sensação de Caitlyn de que estava sendo observada não fosse nada - apenas o produto da imaginação fértil de uma menina. Além disso, Rin tinha problemas mais urgentes para resolver. Rin tinha de explicar para Caitlyn que o novo vizinho e herdeiro da Fazenda Taisho era seu pai. Ela estava esperando há dois dias o momento certo, só para perceber que ele nunca existiria. Mas Sesshoumaru não esperaria para sempre. Deixara isso bem claro.

Ainda inquieta, Rin levou o prato da filha para a pia. Era agora ou nunca. Faria Caitlyn desligar a televisão, aninhar-se com ela no sofá e contaria que Sesshoumaru Taisho era seu pai.

Lavou o prato, enxugou as mãos em um pano de prato e escutou o barulho de um motor. Seu coração parou quando reconheceu a caminhonete de Sesshoumaru na estrada.

- Ótimo... - murmurou para si mesma.

Fang latiu e Sesshoumaru subiu os degraus da varanda de trás. Rin o encontrou na porta.

- E então? - ele perguntou, sem se importar em sorrir.

- Ainda não contei para ela.

- Meu Deus! - Ele olhou para dentro, segurou o braço dela e a puxou até a varanda. - Por que não?

- Ainda não tive uma boa oportunidade. Os olhos dele eram apenas um risco.

- Assim como não teve uma oportunidade em nove anos!

- Sesshoumaru , por favor, entenda...

- O que eu entendo é que Caitlyn é sangue do meu sangue. Agora, a menos que você esteja mentindo, eu tenho uma filha que não conheço realmente, não como pai e filha. - Desabafava toda sua cólera. - Tenho o direito de estar com a minha filha, Rin, um direito legal de conhecê-la melhor, de fazer planos com ela, de ela saber que eu existo.

- Planos? Que tipo de planos?

- Primeiro, o que é mais importante. - Ele a soltou e entrou na cozinha.

- Ah, Deus! - A cabeça de Rin estava latejando. Ele não podia, não faria... Estava atrás dele, mas já era tarde demais. Já entrara na sala onde Caitlyn estava deitada no chão assistindo televisão e vendo uma revista sobre cavalos.

- Acho que preciRinos conversar - ele disse, deixando Rin congelada na passagem em arco para a sala.

Caitlyn olhou para ele.

- Sobre o quê?

- Sobre seu pai. - Ele passou por ela e ficou parado perto da lareira, alto, imprevisível, parecendo uma miragem.

Rin mordeu a língua.

Toda ouvidos, Caitlyn subiu no sofá e lançou um olhar de triunfo para a mãe. Até que em fim, dizia em silêncio, alguém contaria a verdade para ela.

- Você o conhece? - ela perguntou a Sesshoumaru .

- Muito bem.

- Espere, acho que eu devo fazer isso. - Revestindo-se de coragem, Rin entrou na sala e se sentou na beirada do sofá. O coração disparado, as mãos molhadas de suor.

- Eu... já deveria ter contado há muito tempo. - De alguma forma, as palavras estavam saindo firmes, apesar de estar tremendo por dentro. Caitlyn a encarava com olhos arregalados, e o coração de Rin batia cada vez mais forte. - O seu pai é o Sr. Taisho.

- O quê? Ele? - Caitlyn virou a cabeça para encarar o homem encostado na lareira. - Você?

- É. - Apesar de estar morrendo por dentro, Rin sentiu como se tivesse tirado um enorme peso dos ombros. A garganta estava seca, e lágrimas brotavam em seus olhos. - Sr. Taisho... Sesshoumaru ... e eu nos conhecemos há muito tempo.

- Mas ele mora longe daqui...

- Passei um verão aqui na fazenda - explicou ele. - Conheci sua mãe e passamos muito tempo juntos. Gostávamos muito um do outro e ficamos muito próximos. - Ele se abaixou até que seus olhos ficassem na altura dos dela. - Tive de ir embora antes que sua mãe pudesse me contar que você estava a caminho. As coisas se complicaram e eu e sua mãe perdemos contato.

As sobrancelhas de Caitlyn se franziram:

- Então vocês se amavam, mas não se casaram.

- Isso - disse Sesshoumaru sem piscar.

- Não foi bem assim. Nós achamos que nos amávamos, querida, mas éramos muito jovens para saber o que era amor.

Caitlyn cruzou os braços e lançou um olhar de raiva para Rin.

- Você sabia o nome dele.

- Sabia, mas como ele disse, ele não sabia sobre você.

- Por que não?

- Não é tão fácil.

- Você poderia ter contado para a dona Kate. Aposto que ela o teria encontrado...

- É verdade, mas eu era jovem e estava confusa. Pensei... esperava estar fazendo o melhor para você.

- Ou para você? - Caitlyn perguntou, as sobrancelhas franzidas juntas. Sesshoumaru limpou a garganta.

- Não é culpa de sua mãe. Eu me casei com outra pessoa. - Ele a encarou e sorriu. - Acho que eu era muito prepotente e cometi muitos erros. Agora é hora de consertar o que eu puder.

- O que isso significa? - perguntou Rin, quase sem conseguir respirar.

- Que eu preciso tomar algumas atitudes, atitudes legais, para assumir minhas responsabilidades sobre Caitlyn.

Rapidamente, ela estava perdendo o controle da situação.

- Você não precisa fazer nada desse tipo.

- Eu quero.

- Não entendi - disse Caitlyn, mordendo os lábios nervosamente. - Alguma coisa vai mudar? Vou continuar morando aqui?

- Claro que vai - Rin a abraçou. - Nós somos uma família.

- E ele? - ela perguntou, apontando para o recém-descoberto pai.

- Vamos fazer uma coisa de cada vez. E nada vai mudar. Pode acreditar em mim.

Ele colocou nos lábios um de seus sorrisos.

- A única coisa que vai mudar é que você e eu vamos nos ver bastante, nos conhecer melhor e recuperar o tempo perdido.

- E a mamãe?

- Ela pode vir junto, eu acho, se quiser.

- Nós seremos uma família?

- Claro que somos uma família.

- Vamos morar juntos?

- Não, meu amor - Rin beijou a cabeça de Caitlyn e lutou com as lágrimas quando percebeu o quanto a filha esperara e sonhara ser como as outras crianças, aquelas cujos pais eram casados e viviam juntos.

- Por que não?

- Porque eu e seu pai não somos casados.

- Vocês não podem se casar?

- Não, meu amor. Isso é impossível.

- Por quê?

- Porque eu e o Sr. Taisho... Sesshoumaru não nos amamos mais.

- Você me disse que o amor dura para sempre.

- O amor verdadeiro, Caitlyn - disse Rin, consciente do peso do olhar de Sesshoumaru sobre ela. - O amor verdadeiro dura para sempre, mas é muito difícil de encontrar.

Caitlyn balançou a cabeça.

- Não, é só procurar melhor.

- Talvez ela esteja certa - disse Sesshoumaru . - Talvez não tenhamos procurado bem.

Rin engoliu e colocou as mãos nervosamente nos bolsos.

- Foi há muito tempo.

- Eu sei, mas...

- Não deu certo. Final da história. - A voz dela era firme, não deixando chances para discussão. - Acho que por hoje já é suficiente, não?

Ele olhou para o relógio e franziu o cenho.

- Parece a sua mãe de novo. - Deu um tapinha no joelho de Caitlyn. - Tenho de correr pois estou esperando uma ligação. Mas vou voltar e começaremos a nos conhecer melhor, ok?

Caitlyn concordou, de olhos arregalados.

- Você quer saber mais alguma coisa? - Sesshoumaru perguntou.

- Posso montar o Curinga?

- Pelo amor de Deus! - Rin chamou a atenção da filha e suspirou. - Já disse que isso não é possível...

Sesshoumaru riu.

- Como disse antes, Caitlyn, você é mesmo tinhosa.

- Amém - concordou Rin. Endireitando-se, Sesshoumaru prometeu:

- Vou falar com Inuyasha. E veremos o que sua mãe vai dizer. Boa noite. - Sesshoumaru saiu da sala, passou pela cozinha e fechou a porta. Rin lentamente soltou o ar quando ouviu o barulho da caminhonete dele se distanciar.

Caitlyn se enroscou em seus braços.

- Por que não me contou?

- Porque achei que era o melhor - respondeu Rin, balançando a cabeça e abraçando a filha com força. - É claro que eu estava errada.

- Estou te dizendo, Sesshoumaru , alguma coisa não está certa. - A voz de Rebecca batia em seus ouvidos, mas ele não conseguia lidar com suas teorias rebuscadas e mal acabadas sobre a morte da avó. Não quando estava tendo sua própria crise pessoal.

- Mamãe era uma excelente piloto - continuou Rebecca.

- Mas o avião teve um problema.

- Por quê? Ele sempre passava por uma revisão entre os vôos. Conversei com o mecânico e ele me jurou que o avião estava como novo quando ela decolou.

- Mas era um avião, Rebecca. Acidentes às vezes acontecem.

- Não sem uma razão.

Ele quase conseguia ouvir as rodas girando na cabeça da tia. Ela não era muito centrada, em sua opinião, uma escritora de mistério que às vezes parecia ter problemas em separar o real e a ficção.

Passou a língua nos dentes. A garganta estava seca, os músculos doíam depois de horas colocando colunas na cerca, e não tinha tempo para as alucinações de Rebecca.

- Então, você está falando que o avião não aterrissou?

- Não sei o que estou dizendo, ainda não, exceto que tem alguma coisa suspeita. Mamãe era muito cuidadosa para sofrer um acidente como esse.

- Cuidadosa? Kate? Estamos falando da mesma pessoa? Ela procurava um desafio como um peixe procura a água.

- Mas não era imprudente - insistiu Rebecca. - Olha, contratei um detetive particular para investigar o acidente.

- É, já me falaram. Mas, Rebecca, por quê? Isso não trara Kate de volta.

- É apenas algo que preciso fazer, ok? Achei que tinha de avisar a família toda.

- Não posso acreditar nisso.

- Acredite, Sesshoumaru , e confie em mim. Tem alguma coisa podre nessa floresta no Brasil e pretendo descobrir o que é.

Droga. Não tinha muito tempo para o mais recente mistério de Rebecca, mesmo sendo sobre Kate. Não agora que os seus próprios problemas eram mais do que conseguia resolver, e o menor deles era administrar esta fazenda.

Agora que sabia que Caitlyn era sua filha, o que faria a respeito dela? É claro que tinha de conhecê-la melhor, apesar de ter a sensação de que a menina o conquistaria rápido. Mas e depois, quando vendesse esse pedaço de terra e voltasse para Minneapolis ou qualquer outra coisa? E então?

Ou poderia ficar? Por que não? Mais de mil motivos vieram a cabeça mas mandou-os embora. Sempre amara o Wyoming e ali se sentia em casa mais do que em qualquer outro lugar.

- Você me disse que é errado mentir! - exclamou Caitlyn enquanto regava o jardim junto com a mãe.

- E é! Mas eu era jovem... Ah, Caitlyn - ela disse olhando para os fiapos de nuvens que flutuavam no céu de verão. - Cometi um erro. O que posso dizer? Sinto muito.

- Sente mesmo?

- Sinto! Por que não acredita em mim?

- Por que você é uma mentirosa. - Caitlyn largou a mangueira e cruzou os braços. - Se você tivesse me contado sobre ele, eu poderia ter contado para as outras crianças e não ser chamada daqueles nomes horríveis.

- Já disse que sinto muito.

Caitlyn levantou o queixo de forma desafiadora.

- Vou passar os fins de semana com ele que nem a Nora Petrelli faz com o pai dela?

- Não! Honestamente, não sei como vão ser as coisas. - Rin esticou a mangueira. - Teremos de ver.

- Vou ligar para Tommy e Sarah e...

- Ainda não, meu amor, ok? Não até contarmos para a família. Iremos à casa da vovó hoje e deixaremos Sesshoumaru contar para os irmãos dele. - Não conseguia imaginar o que o restante do clã dos Taisho pensaria.

- Eu tenho primos? - Caitlyn pegou a mangueira de novo e jogou água em alguns pés de tomate murchos.

- Provavelmente uns mil.

- Uau! - Um sorriso se abriu no rosto de Caitlyn quando percebeu que era parte de uma família muito maior. -Quando vou conhecê-los?

- Assim que Sesshoumaru contar para todo mundo. - No fundo do coração, Rin sentiu um aperto quando percebeu que deste dia em diante nunca mais poderia tomar uma decisão sobre o futuro da filha sem o consentimento de Sesshoumaru .

O sol descia no horizonte quando Sesshoumaru limpou as mãos de graxa. Depois de colocar colunas durante a manhã, passara a tarde fazendo seu próprio inventário: examinando as máquinas e prédios, calculando o que precisaria ser vendido e o que poderia ser consertado, estimando quanto precisaria investir neste lugar para mantê-lo funcionando por seis meses, antes de poder vendê-lo por um bom preço.

Como se alguém fosse comprá-lo no inverno. Kate estipulara que ele deveria morar aqui por seis meses antes de vender, mas, na realidade, ficaria preso aqui por quase um ano, então era melhor cuidar do lugar.

Na semana anterior, encontrara três pessoas que moravam nas proximidades e já haviam prestado serviços para a fazenda. Randy Herdstrom, um homem grande e robusto com duas crianças e uma pequena fazenda própria, sabia lidar com o gado, cuidar dos equipamentos e negociar com os compradores. Os outros dois, Carson e Russ, eram jovens e ainda verdes, o tipo de rapazes musculosos que poderiam trabalhar o dia todo, capinando, castrando e marcando, e depois, no final do dia, gastariam todo o salário em cerveja, apostas e mulheres na Taverna Lone Elder nos arredores da cidade. Não que fosse da conta de Sesshoumaru o que eles faziam nas horas de folga. Só se importava com o desempenho deles no trabalho.

Ainda tentando tirar a graxa dos dedos, encostou na cerca e olhou para uma parte do rebanho: gado corpulento, com pernas curtas e de várias cores. A maioria dos animais tinha as características da raça Hereford, focinhos brancos e malhados. Mas pêlos pretos ou escuros se misturavam com o couro vermelho do gado, o que mostrava que a fazenda, ao longo dos anos, tivera touros de outras raças. Pastando pelos campos no crepúsculo, o gado parecia satisfeito.

Sempre fora tão inquieto, mas não podia negar a verdade. Só encontrara tranqüilidade naqueles dias de verão, nesses campos vastos e selvagens, montando, laçando, cuidando dos animais ou fazendo amor com Rin. Sempre Rin. A mãe de sua filha.

Por que não aparecera hoje? Esperara que ela aparecesse para trabalhar com Curinga. Prestara atenção para ouvir o barulho da caminhonete dela, ou para ver Rin ou Caitlyn e, um pouco antes do pôr-do-sol, disse a si mesmo que deveria ir à casa dela. Agora que sabia que Caitlyn era sua filha, não poderia se manter afastado. A obsessão que tinha por Rin já era ruim o suficiente, mas agora tinha uma criança envolvida.

Olhou para a paisagem já escura, as sombras das montanhas crescendo bem acima dos campos secos. Será que conseguiria morar aqui? Com Rin? Um sorriso tocou o canto de seus lábios ao pensar em dormir na cama de Rin, fazer amor apaixonadamente com ela e tê-la nos braços ao acordar.

Tão rápido quanto apareceu, essa idéia desapareceu. Rin merecia mais do que um casamento de conveniência. Ela desejava um amor verdadeiro e precisava disso, e Sesshoumaru sabia que era incapaz de amar daquele jeito narrado nos contos de fadas. Casamento estava fora de questão. Ele sabia disso, Rin sabia e Caitlyn acabaria entendendo.

Viu a caminhonete de Inuyasha descer a alameda e estacionar perto de sua caminhonete. Inuyasha saltou coberto de poeira da cabeça aos pés.

- Tentei ligar, mas você não atendeu.

- Estive fora. O que aconteceu?

- Uma longa história envolvendo o touro fujão do meu vizinho, minha cerca e minha caminhonete... Não foi um bom dia.

Sesshoumaru riu.

- Vamos entrar e tomar algo.

- Parece ótimo.

Entraram pela varanda dos fundos.

Sentou-se em uma cadeira na cozinha enquanto Sesshoumaru procurava uma garrafa. Serviu dois copos e entregou um a Inuyasha.

- Administrar uma fazenda pode ser o melhor e o pior trabalho do planeta. - Inuyasha encostou a borda de seu copo na de Sesshoumaru e tomou um gole virando a cabeça para trás.

Sesshoumaru puxou uma cadeira.

- Não sei do melhor, mas posso falar do pior.

- Tem alguma cozinheira escondida por aí? - brincou Inuyasha.

- Não, pensei em irmos até a cidade e encontrar algum lugar que sirva um filé enorme.

- Tá pagando?

- Claro, agora que sou fazendeiro, estou rico. Terminaram a bebida, lavaram os rostos e mãos e foram para a cidade. No caminho, Sesshoumaru decidiu desabafar, e enquanto o meio-irmão escutava, explicou sobre o relacionamento que teve com Rin e sobre Caitlyn.

- Sério? - disse Inuyasha. Cocando a barba, continuou: - Nunca poderia imaginar. Todo mundo na cidade achava que a menina era de Kohaku Ritcher e que Caitlyn parece com a mãe, mas agora que você contou...

Pararam a caminhonete em um estacionamento perto de um restaurante que ficava na beira da estrada principal.

- Então, o que você vai fazer agora?

- Tenho medo de que qualquer coisa que faça seja contra a vontade de Rin.

- Não importa o que você quer, Sesshoumaru , tem de pensar em Rin e Caitlyn primeiro. Ficaram bem sem você por nove ou dez anos. Não pode simplesmente invadir a vida delas como um caminhão desgovernado.

- Inuyasha, ela é minha filha. Tenho o direito de reivindicar.

- É, contanto que não a machuque no processo. Use a cabeça pelo menos uma vez e guarde isso para si mesmo até que Rin e Caitlyn se acostumem com a sua presença.

- Então agora você virou conselheiro sentimental?

- Eu apenas me importo.

- Com quem você se preocupa tanto? Comigo ou com Rin?

- Nem com um nem com outro. Vocês são adultos. Quem me preocupa é Caitlyn. Não é muito difícil partir o coraçãozinho dela.

- Eu não faria isso... Ah! Ela pode montar Curinga? Tem insistido nisso desde que a conheci.

- Se Rin deixar e alguém estiver com ela... Aquele garanhão tem um temperamento selvagem.

- Estarei lá.

_x_

**Desculpa gente a demora horrenda pra postar. Minha vida ficou uma correria. Vou aproveitar esse carnaval pra revisar a fic e postar uns capítulos bem maiores. Mil desculpas mesmo. Esse ano tenho vestibular e to toda enrolada...=S'**

**UM beijão pra todas. E quero reviews! xD'**


	12. Chapter 12

Fic baseada em um livro de mesmo nome de Lisa Jackson.

_x_

Capítulo 8

- Você ainda o ama?

A pergunta de Caitlyn ecoou no banheiro enquanto Rin lhe penteava o cabelo.

- Se eu o amo? Não é uma pergunta fácil.

- Ah! E o que é fácil nisso tudo?

- O amor é complicado. São muitas emoções envolvidas...

- Você me ama.

- Claro.

- E sempre me amou.

- Eu sei, mas...

- Então por que o Sr. Taisho... Sesshoumaru ... Como devo chamá-lo?

- Ah, Deus, Caitlyn! Não sei...

- Papai parece estranho.

- Por que não deixa ele decidir? Depois, se você não se sentir confortável com a vontade dele, sugira outra coisa. Ele é uma pessoa razoável...

- Você se casaria com ele se ele pedisse?

- O quê? - Rin engoliu seco.

- Eu perguntei se...

- Eu sei, escutei da primeira vez. Só não consegui acreditar que estava me perguntando isso.

- Mas você se casaria'? - Caitlyn insistiu. Gentilmente, Rin segurou nos ombros da filha.

- Acho que não, meu amor. O que nós tivemos, eu e seu pai... foi há muito tempo e as coisas mudam. - Sentiu a frustração aparecer nos olhos da filha, mas não podia mentir.

- Isso não quer dizer que as coisas não possam voltar a ser como eram - Caitlyn retrucou, os olhos brilhando de novo.

Rin pendurou uma toalha úmida na barra atrás da porta e levou as encharcadas para a lavanderia, que ficava do lado de fora. Olhou para a Fazenda Taisho e suspirou. Sesshoumaru não aparecera durante todo o dia, e deliberadamente, ela também não fora lá.

Ambos precisavam de tempo para se acostumarem com a idéia de serem os pais de Caitlyn. Uma dor peculiar cortou seu coração: apesar de saber que era certo deixar Sesshoumaru fazer parte da vida da filha, ela se ressentia com a intromissão. Onde ele estivera durante os nove longos meses da gravidez, em que olhares curiosos a condenavam? Onde ele estava durante as vinte horas de parto, quando os médicos tentavam decidir se ela precisava de uma cesariana e ela tinha certeza de que morreria? Alguma vez ele a confortara? Abraçara-a quando, assustada com a responsabilidade de criar uma criança, chorara no travesseiro à noite?

- Meu Deus, Rawlings, agora você está parecendo patética e com pena de si mesma, o tipo de mulher que você odeia - disse a si mesma ao subir as escadas. Colocou Caitlyn na cama, deixou a luz do corredor acesa e desceu de novo.

Sesshoumaru estava esperando por ela, sentado relaxadamente em uma cadeira da sala. Ele a estudou com olhos impenetráveis.

O coração dela quase parou, e tudo que conseguiu fazer ao vê-lo foi sentar-se também, como se ele pertencesse a essa pequena família, como se realmente fizesse parte dela.

- Você me assustou... Como você entrou?

- A porta dos fundos não estava trancada.

- Nunca tranco antes de ir para cama. Mas deveria ter escutado sua caminhonete... - Olhou pela janela, onde a luz azul de segurança formava estranhas sombras sobre o quintal.

- Vim andando. Precisava de tempo para colocar minha cabeça no lugar.

- E Fang não latiu? - Olhou para o cachorro, que, deitado perto da porta dos fundos, tivera o bom senso de ficar envergonhado. - Que tipo de cão de guarda é você?

Com a cabeça descansando entre as patas, Fang sacudiu a cauda.

- Estou surpresa de você não ter subido para me ver colocar Caitlyn para dormir.

- Eu quis. Mas achei melhor conversar com você sozinho.

Uma pontada de desespero cortou o coração dela.

- Por quê?

- Temos muito o que conversar.

- Agora?

- É.

- Tudo bem, mas tome uma xícara de café enquanto termino algumas coisas. Volto em quinze minutos.

- Vou com você.

- Como quiser.

Sob um céu coberto de estrelas, vieram pelo caminho de cascalho até que o silêncio foi interrompido pelo berro de um bezerro que estava preso na cerca.

- Você vai ficar bem... - Rin tentava acalmar o bezerro. Uma de suas patas dianteiras estava bastante machucada e Rin decidiu levá-lo para dentro da cocheira até que o ferimento melhorasse um pouco. Agora ele berrava ainda mais alto, capaz de acordar um morto na cidade vizinha.

- Ele não está feliz aqui... - Sesshoumaru olhava o couro do bezerro manchado de azul de metileno.

- Não gosta de ficar preso... - Rin concordou e se curvou para abrir um fardo de feno.

- Não o culpo. - Sesshoumaru pegou o forcado antes de Rin e jogou o feno no cocho do bezerro.

- Está falando de você, agora? - perguntou Rin, tentando parecer indiferente, mas seu coração pulava. Compromisso não era uma palavra presente no vocabulário de Sesshoumaru Taisho. Com mãos repentinamente suadas, pegou um balde e foi andando até a torneira.

- Você não foi trabalhar com Curinga hoje.

Sabia que ele notaria sua ausência, esperava que perguntasse, mas não gostava de se explicar. Abriu a torneira e a água gelada começou a cair no fundo do balde.

- Precisava de tempo para pensar.

- Foi o que imaginei.

Quando o balde encheu, fechou a torneira e voltou para a cocheira. Sesshoumaru estava encostado na parede perto do forcado.

- O que decidiu?

- Nenhuma decisão. Realmente não sei o que fazer. -Ela encheu uma vasilha pequena com água do balde. Se ele pelo menos parasse de encará-la com aqueles olhos hipnotizantes. Saindo da cocheira, ela trancou o portão. Estava pendurando o balde em um prego perto da janela quando os dedos de Sesshoumaru cobriram os seus, envolvendo seu pulso enquanto ela segurava a alça.

Com a outra mão, ele empurrou o forcado para um fardo de feno.

- Certo, dei a sua chance. Agora é a minha vez. - Sentiu o hálito dele em sua nuca. Virou-se e ficou cara a cara com ele. O coração dela batia com força e, sem querer, seu olhar passou para os lábios dele.

- Pensei muito e decidi que o destino está me dando um presente. Amaldiçoei minha avó por me obrigar a morar nesta fazenda por seis meses como parte da herança, mas agora acho que foi uma bênção. Tenho tempo para conhecer minha filha e... - a boca dele se apertou nos cantos - conhecer você de novo.

- Você já me conhece, Sesshoumaru , e não me quis. - Não pôde evitar a amargura nas palavras. Tentou soltar a mão mas ele segurou com mais força.

- Você sabe, fui imaturo e insensato... - Ele chegou ainda mais perto, o que fez com que o coração dela acelerasse.

- E burro? - ela disse, o pulso batendo cada vez mais rápido.

- Talvez.

- Não tenho dúvidas sobre isso... - Ela disse, quase sem fôlego. - Cometemos muitos erros... Foi só isso que aconteceu.

- Você não se arrepende do que aconteceu entre nós? - ele perguntou, os olhos fixos nos dela.

- Não. - O coração dela agora martelava, o sangue corria. O ar na cocheira de repente parecia quente e escasso. - Tenho Caitlyn. Nunca me arrependerei de ter... estado com você. - Ela engoliu. - Por causa dela.

- Essa é a única razão? - Com uma das mãos, ele a tocou nos ombros, e ela se assustou, quase saindo do próprio corpo.

- Se você espera que eu diga que fico contente por termos tido um caso, que o sofrimento e a dor de sua partida e de seu casamento com outra é uma das minhas melhores lembranças, então está errado. Não posso dizer que não fico feliz por ter conhecido você, por ter transado com você, mas só por causa de Caitlyn. Sem você, não a teria agora. Fora isso, acho que nosso relacionamento foi um grande erro.

- Não foi tão ruim. Foi?

- Foi o inferno.

Ela empurrou o braço dele e o balde caiu.

- Sesshoumaru , me deixe em paz. Não é só porque você descobriu que é pai da minha filha que alguma coisa mudou entre nós. Já disse...

- Eu sei o que você disse e, como já falei antes, você é uma mentirosa, Rin. - Ele se inclinou para a frente, o olhar preso no dela, os braços a envolvendo apesar da resistência dela.

- Não, Sesshoumaru . Se você tem um pingo de decência...

- Não tenho. Nós dois sabemos disso. - Os lábios dele cobriram os dela com força, impacientes e exigentes. Sesshoumaru , não faça isso comigo, não quando tentei esquecer você por dez anos!

Com um leve gemido, ela se entregou ao beijo, abrindo a boca ao pedido da língua dele, que explorava mais fundo, tocava a dela, e juntas moviam-se rapidamente, acariciando-se, unindo-se, até que o mundo parecesse voar e ela tremesse por dentro querendo mais... muito mais.

Mas não podia. Era um fogo perigoso que corria por suas veias.

- Rin, Rin, Rin - murmurava ele. - Por que você faz isso comigo?

- Eu? Faço isso com você? Ah, Sesshoumaru ...

Ele a beijou de novo, e todos os protestos foram levados pelo vento quente de Wyoming. Tão naturalmente como se tivessem sido amantes pelos últimos dez anos, ela enroscou os braços no pescoço dele, ignorando os avisos que soavam em sua cabeça, escutando não a cabeça mas corpo, e o fogo, há tanto adormecido, reacendeu.

- Sesshoumaru ... - O protesto mais parecia um apelo.

Ele a levou para fora, onde o ar estava leve e a brisa balançava os galhos da macieira perto da porta dos fundos. Uma meia-lua subia no céu em que milhões de estreIas brilhavam, mas Rin mal as notou quando Sesshoumaru a beijou e a levou para a sombra mais distante da casa, onde a grama estava seca, o ar perfumado com a essência das rosas;

Com lábios fervorosos, ele a cobriu de beijos, tocando suas pálpebras, bochechas, queixo e pescoço.

- Você se lembra? - ele perguntou, a respiração quente perto do ouvido dela.

- Ah, lembro, lembro... - Ela tremia enquanto ele a abraçava.

Ele contornou as curvas da orelha com a língua, e as costas dela se arqueavam como o trigo ao vento.

- Minha doce Rin. Minha menina...

Todas as velhas mentiras vieram a sua cabeça. Pare, Rin! Use a cabeça! Ficar com Sesshoumaru Taisho é perigoso. Faça-o parar antes que seja tarde demais! Mas não conseguia. Ele desabotoou o primeiro botão da blusa dela e deu um beijo molhado e quente abaixo do pescoço. O desejo se espalhava pelo sangue e ela gemia antecipadamente a cada botão que ele desabotoava, permitindo que o tecido se separasse lentamente, expondo a pele clara acima da linha do sutiã.

A língua dele deslizou pelo pedaço de tecido rendado, e os mamilos se enrijeceram, pressionando o suave algodão até que a boca os encontrasse e os beijasse através da renda.

Ela arqueou e ele a abraçou ainda mais forte, e a beijou enquanto abaixava o sutiã, deixando os seios dela à mostra. Calor e desejo corriam pelas veias de Rin, latejando nas partes mais íntimas.

- Você é ainda mais bonita do que eu me lembrava -ele disse, a voz baixa e rouca.

Ela esperava, esperava mais, o corpo ansiava pelo toque dele, pela língua, mas ele só olhava para o seu corpo, banhado pela luz da lua.

- Sesshoumaru ... Por favor...

Ah, não, não estava implorando para ele, estava? Mas a paixão gritava por seu corpo: estava trêmula quando ele se sentou e a abraçou, trazendo o corpo dela para seus lábios. Ele sugava os seios dela como se sua vida dependesse disso, as mãos espalmadas nas costas dela, tão perto um do outro que ela sentia a ereção dele contra sua coxa, apesar de ainda estarem vestidos.

Isso era loucura. Perigo. Explosão. Mas ela não conseguia parar. Nunca deixara outro homem tocá-la, não desde Sesshoumaru , e depois de dez anos de rejeição, não conseguia segurar a onda de desejo que a inundava.

Ela abriu a camisa dele, acariciou os pêlos do peito e sentiu o abdômen dele se contrair em resposta. Ele ficou sem fôlego quando ela arrancou a camisa do cós da calça.

- Rin, Rin, Rin... você tem noção do que faz comigo? Ela engoliu seco.

- Acho que prefiro não saber.

- Prefere?

Arrancando a blusa dela de dentro da calça, ele pôs de lado a peça indesejada e habilmente abriu o sutiã, que foi jogado para longe. Por instinto, ela tentou cobri-los, mas ele segurou as mãos dela e admirou o torso nu, a pele clara iluminada pela luz da lua, os mamilos intumescidos sob o olhar dele.

- A sua beleza é indecente - ele disse, deixando-a corada. Ainda segurando as mãos dela, curvou-se para beijá-la. Fechando os olhos, ela tremia embaixo dele, as costas arqueadas.

- Calma - ele sussurrou na orelha dela. - Temos a noite toda.

Apesar de as mãos dele segurarem as dela como algemas, elas tremiam, e quando ele deitou a cabeça no abdômen dela, ela murmurou com uma voz que nem parecia dela:

- Sesshoumaru ...

Ele abriu a calça dela e a beijou, a boca e a língua tocando a calcinha, a respiração quente entrando através do algodão. Ela soltou um leve gemido.

Ele a beijou novamente, mas exatamente neste momento, o telefone tocou, alto e insistente, o som vindo pela janela aberta.

- Deixe tocar - resmungou ele.

- Não posso. - Os instintos maternais superaram o desejo.

- Não tem secretária eletrônica?

- Caitlyn vai acordar... - Rin estava se afastando dele, abotoando a calça rapidamente.

- Rin...

O telefone tocou mais uma vez e ela pegou a blusa, forçando os braços para dentro das mangas e abotoando enquanto corria para a casa.

- Pelo amor de Deus, Rin...

O terceiro toque foi curto, e quando Rin chegou na varanda dos fundos e entrou na cozinha, percebeu que Caitlyn atendera.

- Alô? - ela disse, segurando o gancho.

- ... Tommy Wilkins acha que você é uma prostituta ...

- Quem é? - perguntou Rin para a voz gemida. Silêncio.

- Ainda está aí? Está me escutando? Pare de ligar e de nos incomodar ou vou chamar a polícia e sua mãe, porque eu, pode acreditar, vou descobrir quem você é. - Ela ouviu passos na varanda e percebeu que Sesshoumaru conseguira escutar o final de sua conversa da varanda. A porta de tela estalou quando ele entrou.

- Mãe... - Rin escutou a voz de Caitlyn, tremendo, pelo telefone.

- Desligue a extensão, querida - disse Rin, rangendo os dentes e silenciosamente amaldiçoando o pirralho do outro lado da linha. - Tem mais algumas coisas que quero dizer...

- Não, mãe... Clique.

- Ainda está aí? - ordenou Rin, batendo na parede, frustrada. - Pode me escutar, seu...

- Desligaram - falou Caitlyn.

- Bom. É melhor assim. Estarei aí em cima em um minuto.

Desligando o telefone, ela foi para as escadas.

- Problemas? - ele perguntou, seguindo-a enquanto corria para as escadas.

- Algum pirralho acha legal ligar para cá e atormentar nossa filha.

- O que você quer dizer?

- Ligar a qualquer hora. Insultar Caitlyn ou não falar nada quando atendemos - ela disse sobre os ombros.

- Eles têm identificador de chamadas, você sabe... um aparelho que diz quem ligou, e tem um serviço que você pode ligar para reconectar com o último número que ligou para você.

- Aqui não tem.

Ela entrou apressadamente no quarto, onde a filha, ainda segurando o telefone, estava sentada na beirada da cama. A coberta estava puxada até o queixo e lágrimas caíam de seus olhos.

- Ah, querida. - Com o coração partido, Rin pegou o telefone da mão de Caitlyn, desligou e abraçou a filha com força. Dor e ódio corriam por seu corpo. - Está tudo certo.

- Eles me chamaram daquele nome de novo.

- Não dê ouvido a eles.

- Que nome? - Sesshoumaru estava parado na porta, a luz do corredor acesa atrás dele, contornando a sua silhueta. Rin não podia ver o rosto, mas a voz era baixa e intensa.

Ela balançou a cabeça.

- Não importa.

- Que nome? - Ele repetiu.

- Fique fora disso, Sesshoumaru .

- Acho que já fiquei fora disso muito tempo. O que a pessoa do telefone disse para você, Caitlyn?

Ela deixou escapar um soluço. Lágrimas quentes molhavam a frente da blusa de Rin.

- Eles falaram de novo - disse Caitlyn com a voz engasgada. - Me chamaram de bastarda.

- Quem? - Sesshoumaru perguntou. - Quem chamou?

- Não sabemos. Acho que já expliquei tudo isso - disse Rin, ainda abraçando a filha e embalando-a enquanto os soluços de Caitlyn aumentavam.

- Acho que é a Jenny. - Caitlyn fungou e tentou secar os olhos.

- Quem é Jenny?

- Jenny Peterkin - disse Rin - estuda na mesma sala de Caitlyn.

- Por que ela faria isso?

- Você sabe como são as crianças.

- Porque ela é malvada - falou Caitlyn e continuou: - E porque a Sra. Johnson me escolheu para uma viagem a Portland e ganhei dela no basquete e nas Olimpíadas.

Apesar da raiva, Sesshoumaru sentiu uma pontada de orgulho.

- Jenny não gosta de perder - disse Rin. - Ela é uma menina rica e mimada que está acostumada a ganhar sempre. Mas lembre-se, não podemos provar quem ligou. Você já está bem, não está? - perguntou à filha, e Caitlyn fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Não deixe ninguém tirar o melhor de você. - Sesshoumaru pegou na mãozinha dela. - Durante toda a sua vida, vão passar pessoas que só querem ridicularizar você. Algumas serão detestáveis, outras sorrirão para você enquanto por trás traem você. E às vezes até a sua melhor amiga pode se virar contra você, com ou sem intenção. - Olhou para Rin por um rápido segundo e depois se voltou para a filha. - Mas tem de manter a cabeça erguida e acreditar em você mesma. A maioria da pessoas não é má, pelo menos não o tempo todo, mas existem algumas por aí que podem fazer você perder a fé. Nunca perca, Caitlyn. Ela sorriu entre as lágrimas.

- Eu odeio Jenny Peterkin.

- Ah, não, meu amor - disse Rin, mas Sesshoumaru ajoelhou-se e olhou para a filha bem nos olhos.

- Continue odiando. Ao menos por enquanto.

- Eu quero ligar para ela e dizer que ela é uma convencida insuportável e tem a cabeça igual a de uma pulga!

Sesshoumaru riu.

- Tenho certeza de que você quer, mas não deve. Ainda não. Só vai piorar as coisas. Quanto mais enfurecida ela deixar você, mais ela vai continuar implicando, e no final você vai ficar parecendo uma boba. Então, apenas ignore. Acredite em mim, o que as Jenny Peterkins do mundo mais odeiam é quando alguém finge que elas não existem. - Lentamente, ele soltou a mão de Caitlyn.

Rin suspirou.

- Ok, a crise acabou. Por que você não volta para a cama?

- Mas ainda é cedo!

- Você já estava quase dormindo quando o telefone tocou. - Com um pouco de paparico e uma promessa de Sesshoumaru de que viria vê-la no dia seguinte, Caitlyn se enroscou na cama e caiu no sono em poucos segundos. Com Sesshoumaru observando do corredor, Rin apagou a luz.

- Isso costuma acontecer sempre? - perguntou quando chegaram no andar de baixo.

- Mais do que deveria. - Ela ficou parada perto da pia, olhando pela janela da cozinha, os dedos agarrados na beirada do balcão. - Às vezes ligam e não dizem nada, apenas desligam rapidamente. Como uns cretinos.

Uma pequena preocupação se instalou no coração de Sesshoumaru .

- É a mesma pessoa que liga?

- Acho que sim - ela disse levantando o ombro.

- Mas não tem certeza?

- Não... Por quê?

- Não é típico de uma criança de dez anos ligar e não falar nada. E mais provável que xingue e depois desligue. Mas às vezes são crianças diferentes. - Sesshoumaru olhou pela cozinha aconchegante. - Até descobrirmos, acho melhor ficar aqui.

- Por quê?

- No caso de você precisar de mim. Ela riu demonstrando estar nervosa.

- Ficamos bem por nossa conta por mais de nove anos, Sesshoumaru . Acho que conseguimos lidar com as coisas.

- Mas eu não sabia que tinha uma filha antes. Agora sei, e não quero deixá-la... nem você... sozinhas.

- Sua preocupação chegou um pouco atrasada, não acha?

- Antes tarde do que nunca - murmurou e saiu verificando janelas e portas e trancando as que estavam abertas.

- Você está paranóico...

- Característica da família. Está no sangue.

- O que isso quer dizer?

- Que quando a sua família tem dinheiro e um pouco de fama ou notoriedade, ou seja lá o que for, sempre existe a chance de algum maluco achar que tem a oportunidade de fazer um pé de meia. Seqüestro e chantagem são as principais fontes.

- Isso é doença...

Ele entrou no banheiro e fechou a janela. Trancou, virou-se e quase colidiu com Rin.

- É melhor se acostumar.

- Por quê?

- Porque Caitlyn é uma Taisho.

- Ninguém sabe disso.

- Ainda. - Ele lançou um sorriso enigmático. - É só uma questão de tempo.

- E daí, Sesshoumaru ? Você acha que de uma hora para outra ela vai se transformar em alvo? É isso que você está dizendo? - Santo Deus, isso não pode ser real. Ela e Caitlyn sempre tiveram uma vida despreocupada. E claro, sempre houve os insultos e as afrontas, mas as duas sempre estiveram protegidas aqui. Os medos que tinha com a filha incluíam as preocupações normais sobre acidentes ou problemas na escola, ou a crueldade das outras crianças, mas as preocupações de Sesshoumaru eram muito mais complexas e assustadoras.

- Acho que estamos fazendo tempestade em um copo d'água. Só porque uns pirralhos ligam não quer dizer que alguém vai machucar Caitlyn.

- Espero que você esteja certa - ele disse - mas no caso de você não estar, ficarei aqui.

- Meu Deus, Sesshoumaru , não acha que está exagerando? Sendo melodramático?

Ele se virou e a colocou contra a parede.

- Prefere apostar o futuro de nossa filha nisso, Rin?

- É claro que não.

- Então vai me deixar dormir aqui.

- Eu... eu não acho que seja uma boa idéia.

Os lábios dele se esticaram em um sorriso quase pecaminoso.

- Como vai me impedir? Vai me jogar pela janela? Apontar a espingarda do seu pai para mim? Chamar a polícia?

- Na verdade, pensei em seduzir você - ela disse tranqüilamente, sem desviar os olhos. - Convidar você para a minha cama, fazer tanto amor que você ficaria sem ar, imploraria misericórdia, e depois ficaria tão fraco que mal conseguiria se mover, aí eu chamaria os paramédicos para levarem você de ambulância.

Ele riu e tocou o rosto dela com um dedo.

- Engraçado, essa era exatamente a mesma tortura que pensei para você, mas se acha que é mulher suficiente para fazer tudo que prometeu, pode começar. Estou à sua disposição.

- Exatamente como deve ser - ela segurou o riso enquanto tateava a porta atrás de si tentando abrir o armário do corredor. Quando ele se inclinou para beijá-la, ela tirou um travesseiro e um cobertor velho que cheiravam a naftalina. - Aqui está, cowboy... Se quer ficar aqui, tudo bem, mas tem de ser no sofá.

- E todo aquele papo de fazer amor selvagem e apaixonado?

- Mentira! - E quando ele se inclinou para beijá-la, ela colocou as mãos nos ombros dele e balançou a cabeça. - É muito cedo, Sesshoumaru . Sem brincadeira, não acho que esteja preparada para me envolver com você.

- Como você sabe?

O sorriso dela se tornou gelado.

- Você sabe o que dizem... uma vez queimada, duas vezes mais prevenida. Acho que já fui queimada pela vida inteira.

Ele saiu do caminho dela.

- Não acho isso, Rin, e lá no fundo, se você pensar mais, vai concordar comigo.

- Apague as luzes.

- Rin...

- Boa noite, Sesshoumaru .

- A que horas é o café?

- Na hora que você prepará-lo. Eu gosto de ovos mexidos, e a Caitlyn gosta de panquecas. Mas o que você fizer, estará bom.

_x_


	13. Chapter 13

Fic baseada em um livro de mesmo nome de Lisa Jackson.

_x_

Capítulo 9

Rin acordou com o cheiro de café subindo as escadas.

- O que...?

Tirando o cabelo dos olhos e se espreguiçando, lembrou-se de que Sesshoumaru dormira na sua casa. Seu quarto ainda estava escuro, os primeiros raios de sol começando a entrar pela janela aberta. Pegou o robe e desceu.

- Bom dia - ele falou de forma arrastada, recostado em uma das cadeiras. Fang estava deitado ao seu pé, e o café já estava pingando na cafeteira.

- Bom dia. - Levantando a sobrancelha, foi até a cafeteira, serviu uma xícara e sentou-se em uma cadeira em frente a ele. - Nunca pensei que veria este dia - ela disse, balançando a caneca. - Sesshoumaru Taisho, a imagem de um dono de casa.

- Tem muita coisa que você não sabe a meu respeito, Rin.

- Verdade? Então, me conte.

- Uma coisa básica que você deve saber é que para dormir sob o mesmo teto que você e não subir as escadas e quebrar a porta, precisei de uma força sobre-humana. Passei metade da noite brigando comigo mesmo. No final, a nobreza ganhou dos apelos sexuais, mas não posso prometer que vai ser sempre assim. Na verdade, garanto que não vai ser.

Rin sentiu a garganta ficar seca como se estivesse em uma tempestade de areia, tomou um gole do café quente e silenciosamente pediu força. Nada era fácil com este homem, nem mesmo acordar.

- O que faz você pensar que vai ter uma próxima vez?

- O que faz você pensar que não vai ter?

- Não podemos viver desta maneira, fugindo de sombras, com você acampado aqui para nos proteger. Caitlyn e eu... nós estamos bem.

Furioso, ele tomou outro longo gole de café e não respondeu.

- Estivemos sozinhas esse tempo todo.

- Porque eu não sabia que tinha uma filha. Agora eu sei, e de jeito nenhum você vai me manter longe da vida dela.

- Não disse que queria isso.

- O que você quer?

- Essa é fácil, Sesshoumaru . Quero que minha filha seja feliz.

- Sem um pai?

- Não, isso seria tolice. Nunca realmente quis que você ficasse fora da vida dela, mas as circunstâncias fizeram parecer inevitável.

- Não precisava ser assim. Venha... - Ele a levou até à varanda. Depois, a abraçou tão forte que ela podia ouvir seu coração. - Não precisamos brigar sempre.

Ela descansou a cabeça no ombro dele. Os lábios dele beijaram sua têmpora.

- Eu quero as mesmas coisas que você para Caitlyn.

- Quer?

- Confie em mim, Rin. Desta vez as coisas vão ser melhores.

- Desta vez? - repetiu ela, percebendo que ele estava falando sobre o relacionamento deles. Ah, era tudo tão complicado e confuso, tanto o passado quanto o presente. Seria possível ser tão feliz a ponto de apagar a dor do passado?

Passos desciam as escadas, e Rin afastou-se de Sesshoumaru antes que Caitlyn pudesse pegá-los abraçados.

- Mãe?

- Aqui, querida.

Ainda de pijama, Caitlyn correu pela cozinha e passou pela porta, apenas para levar um susto ao encontrar Sesshoumaru .

- Você ainda está aqui? - Tinha uma pontada de esperança na voz dela.

- Estou. Sua mãe não conseguiu se livrar de mim.

- Ele passou a noite no sofá.

- Por que você não foi para casa?

- Fiquei preocupado com você.

- Comigo?

- Por causa do telefonema - Rin explicou.

- Jenny é uma burra. Ela pode dizer o que quiser de mim, porque não é mais verdade, certo?

- Certo - concordou Sesshoumaru .

- Nunca foi verdade - disse Rin apressadamente, temendo o rumo da conversa.

- Caitlyn, vá se vestir rápido que vou preparar o café da manhã para vocês dois.

- Mas...

- Agora.

- Não discuta com sua mãe - interrompeu Sesshoumaru . - Além disso, temos muito o que fazer hoje, nós três.

- Temos? - Rin suspeitou na hora.

- Temos, mas mais tarde. - Ele acariciou o cabelo da filha. - Primeiro, temos negócios para tratar.

Sesshoumaru tocou a campainha e esperou na grande varanda onde jardineiras de petúnias, fúcsias e gerânios estavam penduradas. Rosas contornavam a entrada, e o gramado, verde e exuberante, contrastava com os campos ao redor. A casa era de tijolos com vigas brancas, tinha três andares e estava completamente fora de lugar nesta parte do Wyoming.

Ele ouviu passos, viu um rosto bonito, preocupado, olhando pela janela ao lado da porta.

- Sesshoumaru Taisho! - Shawna Davies Peterkins estava parada na porta, toda arrumada e engomada, sem um fio de cabelo fora do lugar, um sorriso saindo pelos cantos de seus lábios cobertos de batom rosa. - Ouvi dizer que você estava de volta a Clear Springs, mas não esperava... Ah, entre, entre. Tenho café, chá ou algo mais forte. - Ela estava ruborizada como uma colegial.

Sempre fora falsa. Neste momento, ela estava destilando charme, como se ele fosse a pessoa mais interessante que já estivera em sua porta.

- Obrigado, mas não tenho muito tempo - ele disse, sem entrar.

- É claro que tem.

- Esta não é uma visita social.

- O quê? Tem alguma coisa errada?

Atrás da mãe, escondida nas escadas, estava uma menina da idade de Caitlyn, olhos grandes e cabelos negros.

- Alguém tem feito umas ligações de mau gosto para Caitlyn Rawlings, e não sei quem é o culpado, mas o nome de Jenny foi citado como uma possibilidade.

A menina empalideceu.

- Minha Jenny? - Shawna balançou a cabeça e nenhum fio de cabelo se mexeu. - Tenho certeza de que você está errado. - O sorriso desapareceu completamente. - Jenny é uma boa menina, Sesshoumaru , e não sei que tipo de mentiras Rin Nakayama e a filha contaram, mas posso assegurar que Jenny nunca fez essas ligações.

- Tem certeza? - O olhar de Sesshoumaru foi direto para a menina nas escadas.

- Absoluta! Jenny é muito ocupada com as aulas de piano e natação para fazer esse tipo de coisa. Ela é meiga com todos, até com a menina Rawlings.

- Até com ela? - A paciência de Sesshoumaru se esgotou.

- É. Aquela menina não tem controle. Deixam-na correr livremente como um... Não me diga que Rin mandou você aqui para fazer o trabalho sujo.

- Não. Assumi isso como uma missão pessoal.

- Por quê?

- Porque eu gosto da filha dela e não quero ver Caitlyn magoada ou com problemas. É bom que você fale isso para Jenny e para os amiguinhos dela para que fiquem sabendo que quando eu descobrir quem está ligando, não vou deixar que isso aconteça de novo.

- Deixe-me entender melhor, Sesshoumaru , para que possa falar para o meu marido quando ele chegar em casa. Você está ameaçando a minha filha?

- Imagine, Shawna... Só pensei que você e ela... bem, talvez seu marido... quisessem saber. Talvez Jenny tenha uma idéia de quem está se divertindo com essas ligações.

- Claro que não. As crianças com quem ela anda são legais, de boas famílias. Está reclamando no lugar errado.

- Se você está dizendo... - Sesshoumaru saiu e a deixou parada na porta.

- É assim que se faz - Sesshoumaru segurou a corda que amarrara em um galho de uma árvore solitária. - Você vem na corrida, agarra a corda e se atira para a frente. Quando estiver bem em cima da água, você solta.

- Não sei não... - Rin respondeu com desconfiança. Sesshoumaru , só de jeans, soltou um grito e correu. Agarrou a corda e se lançou no rio. Caitlyn riu.

- Sua vez - disse para Rin ao sair da água. Ela tentava não olhar para seus músculos torneados...

- Vamos, Rin, tente.

- De jeito nenhum.

- Vamos lá, mãe! - Os olhos de Caitlyn brilhavam. Era a primeira vez que a família estava reunida. Rin preparara o almoço para fazerem um piquenique, e Sesshoumaru trouxera os cavalos, então cavalgaram pela encosta, até o riacho. Mas eles ainda eram pouco mais do que estranhos tentando se adaptar a uma situação embaraçosa que lhes fora imposta pelo destino.

- Mãe, por favor... - implorou Caitlyn.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem... - Rin levantou e sem dificuldade fez o mesmo que Sesshoumaru , correu e usou a corda para se atirar na água.

- Você conseguiu, mãe! - Caitlyn gritava de alegria.

- Como foi? - perguntou Sesshoumaru , o jeans ainda pingando.

- Gelado!

- Vamos, Caitlyn. Vamos mostrar para sua mãe como se faz! - Ele agarrou a filha pela cintura e, com o braço livre, usou a corda para voar até a água. Caitlyn exultava.

Vendo os dois juntos, ouvindo as gargalhadas, vendo sua filha finalmente encontrar o pai que tanto queria, Rin sentiu o coração acelerar. E o futuro? E se Caitlyn se apegasse muito a ele nos próximos seis meses, se passasse a amá-lo? Como se sentiria quando o inverno chegasse, quando ele planejava vender a fazenda e partir? Desejaria ir com ele? Sesshoumaru desejaria ter uma menina de nove anos atrás dele? E a escola? Ah, Deus, que confusão! Completamente molhada, Rin foi até a toalha e deixou o sol de final de tarde secar sua pele. Ver pai e filha rindo na água do rio, a fez imaginar como a vida teria sido diferente se ela e Sesshoumaru tivessem ficado juntos.

Passou os dedos pela terra e se perguntou se algum dia conseguiria esquecer a verdade. O coração estava apertado com medo de a história se repetir. Por mais que tentasse evitar, a verdade era que ainda se sentia atraída por Sesshoumaru Taisho - tão atraída quanto sempre fora. Querendo ou não, estava se apaixonando por Sesshoumaru Taisho de novo, e não parecia haver muito o que fazer para mudar isso.

Mas não podia confiar nele, não podia amá-lo. Tinha de se lembrar de que o interesse dele nestes dias era só por causa de Caitlyn. Mais cedo ou mais tarde, teriam de tomar uma decisão sobre o futuro da filha.

E ele vai partir. Lembre-se de que ele está apenas esperando até poder vender a fazenda. E depois? O que ele vai querer fazer com Caitlyn?

Esse pensamento a perseguiu pelo resto do que deveria ser uma despreocupada tarde de verão.

O céu estava com uma coloração arroxeada anunciando o anoitecer quando Sesshoumaru estacionou a caminhonete perto da varanda da casa de Rin. Caitlyn, exausta de um dia nadando e cavalgando, caíra no sono durante a curta travessia da Fazenda Taisho até sua casa. Em vez de despertá-la, Sesshoumaru a pegou no colo e a colocou na cama pela primeira vez na vida.

Parada na porta, observava pai e filha, as mãos grandes e bronzeadas puxarem ternamente o cobertor até o queixo de Caitlyn. Os olhos da menina se abriram um segundo e ela suspirou:

- Obrigada, papai. Eu amo você - ela disse, caindo no sono novamente.

O coração de Rin quase parou. Sesshoumaru magoaria a filha. Com ou sem intenção, não importa o que fizesse, iria machucar e decepcionar a filha.

Sesshoumaru levantou da cama de Caitlyn, ficou em pé sem se mexer por um minuto, como se não pudesse acreditar no que acabara de ouvir. Depois, se virou, com uma expressão séria.

- Acho melhor conversarmos...

Desceram juntos e caminharam em silêncio até a cerca mais afastada da casa.

- Já sei o que você vai dizer...

- Sabe? - Ele a encarou com um olhar tão intenso que por um segundo ela esqueceu o que ia dizer. - O quê?

- Que... que você quer Caitlyn com você, que vai pedir judicialmente a custódia dela, que... ah, Deus, Sesshoumaru , não faça isso. Não faça!

- Você acha que eu tentaria roubá-la de você? - Ele bufou de raiva, os olhos apertados e fixos.

- Você não consideraria isso um roubo.

O rosto se contraiu ainda mais e ele passou os dedos pelo cabelo.

- Não sou esse cafajeste.

- Não disse isso...

- Então o que você acha que devemos fazer?

- Ah, Deus, Sesshoumaru , como eu gostaria de saber!

- Eu também.

- O que está acontecendo com a gente? - ele perguntou e ela sentiu o sangue esquentar.

- Não sei...

Deveria se afastar dele, impor alguma distância entre seus corpos, manter a cabeça fria. Mas quando o rosto dele veio em direção ao dela, ela levantou o queixo, ávida e impaciente.

- Isso é uma bênção ou uma maldição, ainda não sei... - Os lábios dele cobriram os dela e hesitaram.

- Uma maldição - ela murmurou, antes de beijá-lo. Os braços dele a envolveram em um abraço forte, e ela não tentou resistir, não discutiu com o anseio de sua alma. Os anos voltaram como em um sonho, e ela era de novo uma menina, cheia de esperança e desejo, com o rapaz que amava.

- Rin... - ele sussurrou. Ela o enlaçou pelo pescoço e a mão dele escorregou por suas costelas até sentir o seio passar entre seus dedos. - Isso é loucura...

- Uma tolice... - ela concordou, a cabeça rodando, as dúvidas fugindo pela noite. - Eu não quero...

- Nem eu... - ele respondeu, vacilante, os dois ainda abraçados.

- Sesshoumaru !

- Ah, Rin, o que vou fazer com você? - Os lábios dele mais uma vez mergulharam nos seus, que se abriram para a língua dele. Nada tão bom quanto isso poderia ser errado. Ele era o homem que ela amava, o pai de sua filha, o único homem que já a tocara.

Fechou os olhos e se deixou sentir os dedos que a acariciavam, um calor queimando sua carne através da blusa e do sutiã. Dedos ásperos brincavam com seus mamilos, e o calor que descia por seu abdômen lentamente começou a subir, causando um formigamento, um desejo — libertino e selvagem - que latejava entre suas pernas.

- Que saudade... - ele sussurrou em sua orelha. Seus joelhos tremiam quando ele a deitou no chão. As mãos dele também tremiam quando ele abriu sua blusa. A boca era quente e a língua, provocante, beijava sua pele, primeiro suavemente, depois com ferocidade.

Ela o ajudou a tirar a camisa, sentindo seus músculos fortes e rijos ao beijá-lo com a mesma paixão com que era beijada, redescobrindo o homem que roubara seu coração, sua juventude e sua virgindade.

Ele rolou para que ela ficasse em cima dele. Beijou cada um dos seus seios com uma suavidade agonizante até finalmente mergulhar no calor de sua carne - a língua, os lábios e os dentes brincando com os mamilos.

Ondas de desejo passavam por seu corpo. Arrepios quentes a deixavam tonta e com a respiração acelerada. As mãos exploravam o peito coberto de pêlos, e seguiam a linha que desaparecia dentro do jeans. Ela gemia, querendo mais enquanto as mãos dele desciam para roçar o tecido que cobria suas nádegas, os dedos deslizando para a parte interna de suas coxas.

- Isso é perigoso...

- Eu sei...

Os dedos dele entraram pelo cós da calça de Rin, deslizando pelas nádegas nuas para ajudá-la a tirar a calça. Nua, deitada em cima dele, ela se contorcia a cada toque, o corpo molhado de suor, a respiração entrecortada. Com dedos gentis, ele a acariciou, encontrando as partes mais íntimas, que ele fora o único que ousara explorar.

Rin gemeu e se entregou ao prazer que ele lhe oferecia. Era isto que queria: ser amada por ele, abandonar os seios em sua boca enquanto as mãos exploravam o corpo.

Ela não precisava de mais nada. O botão e o zíper da calça dele se abriram e mostraram a ereção embaixo da cueca. Ela o tocou tão intimamente quanto ele a tocava.

- Rin... espera, ainda não, ainda não!

Com a respiração ofegante, ele a virou com cuidado, separou suas pernas, beijando seu rosto, pescoço, abdômen e entre as coxas enquanto os dedos afagavam suas pernas e pés.

Ela gemeu quando a respiração dele atingiu a dobra mais sensível de seu corpo e os lábios beijaram o lugar mais íntimo.

- Por favor... - A pele pegava fogo, pulsando de desejo enquanto ele fazia como a boca uma mágica que ela não lembrava existir. Exatamente quando achou que gozaria, ele parou, e a deixou ansiando por ele por um segundo, até penetrar fundo em seu calor.

Rin, ofegante, acompanhou os movimentos de Sesshoumaru e se segurou quando o mundo começou a girar em uma órbita nova e estrelada e a terra colidiu em uma série de espasmos que se espalharam pelo corpo inteiro.

- Sesshoumaru ... - ela suplicava, mas a voz estava perdida no próprio gemido rouco e primitivo dele, que repercutia em seu coração.

- Rin, como senti a sua falta...

Lágrimas brotaram nos olhos dela, que lutou contra os soluços. Suavemente, ele a abraçou.

- Calma, querida. Vai ficar tudo bem...

- Vai?

- Podemos fazer ficar bem.

- Lembra quando você disse que sabia o que eu ia dizer? Bem, você estava errada. O que eu ia fazer era pedir você em casamento.

- O quê? - O coração dela parou por um instante.

- Você me escutou, Rin. Desta vez acho que devemos fazer as coisas certas. Quero que você seja minha esposa.

- Você não pode estar falando sério - ela disse, mas a cabeça já estava girando, antecipando imagens deles juntos, os três. Sesshoumaru , Rin e Caitlyn, finalmente uma família: um sonho que nunca poderia se tornar realidade.

- Acredite em mim, Rin. Nunca falei tão sério em toda a minha vida.

- Mas onde moraríamos? Você está planejando vender a fazenda, certo? Então você vai morar aqui comigo? Ou você pensa que eu e Caitlyn vamos nos mudar para onde quer que seja sua casa?

- Tenho uma cobertura em Minneapolis.

- Ah, muito adequado para nós.

- Não espero que vocês se mudem.

- Que bom. Porque eu não iria. Não poderia. Não seria justo com Caitlyn. - Rin tentou libertar-se dos braços dele, mas as mãos a seguraram. - Vai ser um desses casamentos a distância, em que você só aparece de vez em quando?

- Seria o que tem de ser. Nada mais, nada menos...

- Um casamento no nome apenas...

- Caitlyn teria um nome... um pai.

- Mas um pai pela metade. Como um pai de conveniência.

- Você não precisa ver as coisas desta maneira.

Era a única maneira que ela conseguia. Ele não mencionara amor.

- Eu e Caitlyn pertencemos a este lugar.

- Caitlyn precisa de um pai.

- Ah, entendo. Nós devemos ir aonde você quiser, estar disponíveis quando você precisar de nós em vez do contrário.

- Não disse isso.

- Já disse o suficiente, Sesshoumaru , e se não entendeu antes, entenda agora: não sou o tipo de mulher que sai correndo quando você liga, nem a Caitlyn. Se você acha que...

- Acho que devíamos ficar juntos. Por Caitlyn.

Ela soltou o ar com raiva e se afastou dele e juntou as roupas.

- Tenho novidades para você. Eu e Caitlyn estávamos bem antes de você aparecer e continuaremos quando for embora. Você não precisa vir com uma proposta de casamento mais do que atrasada para tentar consertar as coisas. - Ela puxou o jeans e enfiou os braços nas mangas da blusa. - Não quero acordar com um pai de conveniência, cuja única razão para estar casado com a mãe é aliviar a consciência pesada. Então, se era isso que tinha em mente, pode esquecer!

- Caitlyn precisa de um pai.

- Precisa? Seria realmente tão bom colocar Taisho no nome dela para que as pessoas pudessem ver o miserável, egoísta, cafajeste que o pai dela é?

- Você está entendendo tudo errado - ele disse, vestindo a calça. - Estou mais velho e mais maduro agora.

- Esse é o problema, não é? Eu também. Não vou me queimar de novo, pelo menos não com o mesmo homem. E acredite em mim, nunca, nunca, vou deixar você magoar nossa filha.

- Eu não faria isso...

- Não? Não pode simplesmente jogar charme para ela e depois fugir de novo!

- Eu realmente magoei você, não foi?

- Magoou. Mas sou uma mulher adulta e posso lidar com isso. - Isso era mais do que uma mentira, mas preferia omitir a verdade para proteger seu coração. Colocando as botas debaixo do braço, foi em direção à varanda da frente e continuou: - Caitlyn não pode. Boa noite, Sesshoumaru .

Ela deixou a porta bater atrás de si e tentou não chorar. Ele oferecera se casar com ela, casar, meu Deus, mas isso não era o bastante. Um casamento de conveniência era como um anel de vidro, um diamante falso que se quebraria no primeiro sinal de problema. Não, preferia morrer a aceitar a proposta dele. Não precisava dele, nem Caitlyn.

- Você é uma tola, Rin - Disse para si mesma e se inclinou para afagar as orelhas de Fang. - Nada mais do que uma tola orgulhosa.

_x_


	14. Chapter 14

Fic baseada em um livro de mesmo nome de Lisa Jackson.

_x_

Capítulo 10

Vários cavalos, na sua maioria éguas e potros, já tinham se acostumado com Sesshoumaru consertando as coisas pela fazenda: pintando muros desbotados pelo sol, substituindo ripas de madeira no telhado do estábulo, escorando pilastras de varandas e esticando quilômetros de arame farpado pelas cercas. Os animais nem levantavam as orelhas ou o focinho do campo onde pastavam enquanto ele fazia seus reparos.

Na verdade, agora que seus músculos pararam de protestar, estava começando a gostar dessa vida. Além disso, todo esse trabalho pesado canalizava suas energias e o ajudava a se manter calmo.

Três noites antes, pedira Rin em casamento e desde então não a vira muito. Viera para trabalhar o cavalo, tentara ser educada, ou pelo menos civilizada, mas não sorrira. Caitlyn viera junto e percebera o clima carregado.

Droga, parecia que ela o estava punindo por pedi-la em casamento! É verdade, não houvera muito romance nessa proposta, mas ela não esperava isso, esperava? Quem conseguia entender essa mulher?

Pegou a camisa pendurada na cerca, jogou a chave inglesa no cinto de ferramentas e foi para casa. Fizera muitas coisas na última semana. Randy Herdstrom concordara em continuar supervisionando a fazenda, e Carson e Russ continuariam fazendo parte da equipe. Curinga estava um pouco mais calmo com o trabalho de Rin, e Caitlyn confiava nele.

A menina era mesmo surpreendente. Ela o seguia o dia todo, falando sem parar, fazendo perguntas e implorando para montar o cavalo. Ontem, Rin concordara em deixar a filha subir nas costas de Curinga. Mas Caitlyn ficara decepcionada quando a mãe não largou a corda do Appaloosa. Reclamou que já tinha idade para lidar com qualquer cavalo, mas Rin não arredou o pé.

Ele ouviu a caminhonete dela antes de vê-la, e não conseguiu evitar que o coração palpitasse. Ele andou até o estacionamento enquanto ela saltava. O olhar furioso pousou nele com toda força.

- Aí está você.

- Estive aqui a tarde toda.

Apontando um dedo para o peito nu dele, ela tremia de raiva.

- Você não tinha o direito - ela disse, os olhos verdes cuspindo fogo. - Não tinha o direito de acusar Jennifer Peterkin!

- Ei...

- Não se atreva a negar porque acabei de encontrar Shawna na loja e ela estava doida para me contar tudo e avisar que se eu ou você colocássemos os pés na propriedade dela de novo, ela nos processaria por calúnia, invasão de propriedade, importunação e mais umas outras cinqüenta acusações!

- Gostaria que ela tentasse...

- Essa não é a questão. Você foi lá pelas minhas costas e nem me contou.

- Achei que você fosse ficar indignada e tentar me impedir.

- Bingo! Estou indignada. Na verdade, mais do que isso. Estou com raiva, irritada, enojada... furiosa.

- Caitlyn também é minha filha.

- Isso não dá o direito de você acusar...

- É claro que dá! - Sesshoumaru segurou o dedo que apontava para seu peito nu. Dedos fortes apertaram os dela. - Ninguém mais vai importunar Caitlyn. Eu vi Jenny se escondendo nas escadas, atrás da mãe, quando estive lá. E deu para perceber que ela tem culpa no cartório.

- Provavelmente. Mas você não tem provas.

- Recebeu mais algum trote? - ele perguntou, deixando seu temperamento ruim aparecer.

- O quê?

- Nos últimos dias. Alguém ligou e deixou Caitlyn triste, ou apenas desligou o telefone, com uma respiração forte?

- Não, mas...

Ele sentiu uma pontada de satisfação.

- Você deveria me agradecer em vez de vir aqui soltar os cachorros em cima de mim.

- Espere um minuto.

- Não, espere você um minuto! Enquanto eu estiver por perto, ninguém vai magoar a minha filha. Ninguém!

- E por quanto tempo vai ser isso, hein?

- Isso é com você, Rin. Estarei por perto enquanto você permitir.

- Mas o tempo está passando e você pretende vender esta fazenda em... o quê... cinco meses? - Os olhos se estreitaram ao olhar para ele. - Não precisa se preocupar com ninguém magoando Caitlyn, tudo bem? Porque você é quem vai partir o coração dela quando for embora.

- Eu pedi você em casamento. - A respiração dele, quente e furiosa, atingia o rosto de Rin. - A proposta ainda está de pé, Rin.

Se a resposta fosse tão simples assim. Se a dor e as cicatrizes do passado não machucassem tanto. Em alguns momentos, sentia como se tivesse dezessete anos de novo - jovem, ingênua, desesperadamente apaixonada, o mundo aos seus pés porque Sesshoumaru estava de volta. Mas todas essas ilusões se dissipavam facilmente quando olhava a sua volta e se lembrava dos fatos cruéis da vida. Era mãe solteira. O pai de sua filha era um playboy rico que a deixara dez anos antes para se casar com outra mulher. Apesar de estar apaixonada por ele de novo, tinha certeza de que ele iria embora - não apenas a deixando para trás, mas a filha também.

Mas ele quer casar com você, Rin. Quantas vezes ele vai ter de pedir? Quantas vezes ele pedirá? O que você está esperando? E isso aí, a aliança, a chave para a sua felicidade! Agarre essa oportunidade antes que seja tarde demais.

- Vamos entrar, que tal beber alguma coisa? - Ele olhou para a caminhonete. - Onde está Caitlyn?

- Foi passar a tarde na casa de Sarah.

- Então temos tempo sozinhos. - Os olhos dele brilharam maliciosamente e ela soube que teria problemas. Não conseguiria resistir, nunca conseguira. Vendo que ela hesitava, ele pendurou um braço sobre o ombro dela e tocou a sua testa na dela.

- Eu não mordo.

- Eu mordo.

- Já percebi.

- E não tem medo?

- Estou morrendo de medo.

Ela não pôde deixar de rir. Há alguns minutos estava com tanta raiva que queria estrangulá-lo, agora queria relaxar, rir com ele, curtir alguns minutos...

- Sabe, Taisho, se você não for do tipo que morde, então, definitivamente, não estou interessada.

- Que mulher perversa. - Ele a puxou para seus braços e a abraçou, os lábios reivindicando os dela para um beijo que a deixou sem fôlego.

- Sesshoumaru , por favor...

- O que você quiser.

- Gostaria de saber o que quero...

- Venha para cama comigo, Rin. - A voz estava baixa, rouca e convidativa.

- Não é uma boa idéia.

- É uma excelente idéia.

- Estamos no meio da tarde... - Transar com ele só a enfraqueceria quando mais precisava ser forte.

- Eu sei... - Não esperou que ela fizesse mais objeções. - É a melhor hora! - Sesshoumaru a pegou no colo e a levou para dentro.

- Isso é um erro.

- Só mais um.

Subiu as escadas e chegou a um quarto dominado por uma cama king size e a colocou sobre a colcha feita com pele de carneiro que cobria a cama. Com um suspiro de satisfação, ela se entregou a ele, tirando as botas e roupas.

Suas mãos e lábios eram mágicos, acariciando o corpo dela com uma intimidade que a deixou emocionada. Um desejo recém-descoberto se espalhou pelo corpo quando ele tirou a calça. Estava ansiosa, latejando, e ele também.

- Meu amor... - ele murmurou e a penetrou, afastando qualquer penRinento de sua cabeça. Ela era dele e nada mais importava naquele momento. Enquanto a luz do sol entrava através das janelas, e as velhas cortinas finas se agitavam com a brisa de verão, ela o amava com um abandono selvagem e se recusava a pensar no futuro.

Sesshoumaru ouviu a campainha, primeiro distante, depois mais insistente quando abriu o olho e percebeu que cochilara. Rin, ainda nua, estava aninhada nele, e o maldito telefone ficava no andar de baixo.

Rin abriu os olhos.

- O telefone...

- Deixe tocar. - Ele a beijou de novo, mas ela o empurrou.

- Pode ser Caitlyn. - Ela já estava de pé pegando as roupas.

- Bem-vindo à paternidade.

Resmungando, Sesshoumaru colocou o jeans e saiu correndo do quarto. Quem quer que fosse do outro lado da linha era persistente.

- Alô?

- Onde você estava? - Uma voz suave de mulher. -Estou tentando ligar há dias.

- Caroline?

- Você se lembra - disse a prima com uma gargalhada. - Desde que foi para o Wyoming, ninguém aqui da empresa soube de você.

- Trabalho duro e vida honesta - ele disse, piscando para Rin quando ela entrou na sala.

- Ah, certo. Você vive tão honestamente quanto o próprio demônio. Não me venha com essa história de trabalho duro, Sesshoumaru . Eu conheço você. Se está ocupado, provavelmente é por causa de alguma mulher.

- Cuidado, Carol, suas garras estão aparecendo...

- Estou ligando para lembrar da reunião do conselho na sexta...

- Esta sexta?

- Hum, hum. Não é só porque despedi você do cargo de meu assistente que não faz mais parte dos negócios. Todos na família que têm ações, e todos temos, têm de vir à reunião.

- Por quê?

- Porque temos muitas questões a discutir. A nova campanha publicitária, o valor das ações desde a reorganização da empresa, e tem a fórmula da juventude para ser discutida. Nada foi decidido desde que Kate morreu... Ah, droga, ainda não consigo dizer isso sem chorar por dentro.

Caroline pigarreou.

- Tem mais. Nick não pode avançar na fórmula para o creme da juventude sem o ingrediente principal...

- Eu sei, eu sei - interrompeu Sesshoumaru , uma dor de cabeça se formando atrás dos olhos. Era a mesma dor de cabeça que latejava sempre que algum problema da empresa lhe era apresentado. Tentara por um tempo, mas não conseguira se interessar. Talvez a avó estivesse certa em deixar a fazenda para ele, bem longe do resto da família e dos escritórios da empresa. Ainda não queria pensar na suposta fórmula da juventude, o ingrediente principal que estava sendo cultivado em algum lugar da Floresta Amazônica e que fora o motivo de Kate ter voado para o Brasil e morrido.

Rin trouxe uma caneca de café.

- Tem um outro motivo para eu querer que você venha para casa, Sesshoumaru - disse Caroline, com a voz mais séria. - É Rebecca.

- Nem me diga. Ela acha que houve sabotagem no avião e que Kate foi possivelmente assassinada. - Sesshoumaru tomou um gole do café quente e piscou para Rin. - Rebecca já me ligou.

- Ela disse que contratou um detetive particular chamado Gabriel Devereax para ajudá-la a investigar?

- Disse que estava trabalhando nisso.

- Bem, não sou contra contratá-lo. Suponho que se tem algo suspeito sobre o acidente, devemos saber. Mas não acho uma boa idéia a imprensa se aproveitar dessa história. A teoria de Rebecca, mesmo fraca, esbarra em espionagem industrial e no tipo de publicidade que a Cosméticos Taisho não precisa nem deseja. O incêndio no laboratório há alguns meses já chamou a atenção da imprensa e deixou alguns acionistas nervosos. Talvez eu esteja exagerando por causa da insistência de Rebecca em dizer que vovó foi assassinada.

- Ei, Carol, acalme-se. A Rebecca só tem uma teoria, e que é muito fraca.

- Mas a imprensa...

- É a menor de nossas preocupações. - Colocou a caneca no balcão, desejando que ela não tivesse ligado.

- Percebe por que precisa vir até aqui?

- É, você me deu um bom motivo. A que horas é a reunião?

- Às nove em ponto.

- Estarei aí. Além disso, também tenho novidades. Rin ficou aterrorizada.

- Boas ou más? - perguntou Caroline.

- Definitivamente boas.

- Não! Sesshoumaru , não...

- O que é? - a prima perguntou, curiosa. Rin estava implorando, pálida como um fantasma.

- Sesshoumaru , não, não agora. Não está na hora...

- Eu ia telefonar para o papai para contar para ele primeiro, mas já que ligou, você também deve saber que agora tenho uma família.

- O quê? - Caroline parecia perplexa.

Rin respirou fundo como se o mundo tivesse de repente acabado. Sesshoumaru continuou:

- Tenho uma filha. De nove anos.

O outro lado da linha ficou mudo e Rin tentou pegar o telefone, determinada a desligá-lo.

- Desculpe, Sesshoumaru - disse Caroline. - Você tem uma...

- Menina. O nome dela é Caitlyn - ele disse virando-se para que Rin não conseguisse pegar o telefone.

- Não, Sesshoumaru , pare com isso! - Rin estava frenética, olhando para o telefone como se fosse a encamação do mal.

- Lembra de Rin Nakayama?

- Lembro...

- Nós tivemos um envolvimento há muitos anos, ah, droga... é complicado. Mas eu vou levá-las a Minneapolis e explicaremos tudo.

- Meu Deus! - A voz de Caroline era quase um sussurro.

- Vejo você na sexta.

Ele desligou e Rin ficou parada na frente dele, os olhos cuspindo fogo.

- Como você ousa?

- Eles têm de saber.

- Mas não assim.

- Então, como?

- Não sei. Mas deve haver uma forma melhor.

- Cite uma.

- Ah, Deus, Sesshoumaru . Você não pode simplesmente jogar isso em cima das pessoas...

- Contaremos juntos.

Só pensar na família dele já congelava seu sangue. Nunca faria Caitlyn passar por tal experiência e não conseguia se imaginar passando por isso também.

- Pedi você em casamento - ele lembrou.

- Para tornar as coisas mais dignas?

- Para tornar as coisas mais fáceis.

- Às vezes o mais fácil não é o melhor.

Ele tentou segurá-la mas ela se afastou, furiosa.

- Podemos nos casar e vocês podem ir conhecer a minha família.

- Tenho uma fazenda para administrar.

- Conseguiremos uma pessoa para supervisionar por alguns dias.

- Não estou pronta, Sesshoumaru .

- Você teve dez anos.

- Isso está indo rápido demais. Não quero que você só case comigo porque temos uma filha, para dar um nome para Caitlyn, para fazer alguma coisa nobre que alivie a sua culpa, ok? Já tenho idade suficiente para me virar sozinha e não quero uma proposta pela metade para me sentir melhor comigo mesma.

- O que isso quer dizer?

- Que você não pode me usar para conseguir minha... nossa filha. Não vou deixar você brincar com meus sentimentos nem com os dela. Já disse que não estou interessada em nenhum papel dizendo que somos marido e mulher. Um casamento é mais do que um pedaço de papel assinado por um juiz. - Ela balançou a cabeça. - Essa conversa é absurda. E além disso, casada ou não, não posso largar tudo e sair.

- Minha família vai estar esperando você.

- Não ligo para a sua família. Tenho de pensar em Caitlyn e não levá-la para um lugar estranho cheio de parentes curiosos, repórteres ansiosos e perguntas que ela não conseguirá responder. Não vou deixá-la se transformar em algum show a parte para caçadores de novidades. Como você planeja apresentá-la?

- Como minha filha.

- Sua filha ilegítima que foi concebida um pouco antes de você se casar com outra mulher?

- Então voltamos a isso...

- Acho que sim.

- Mais cedo ou mais tarde vou ter de contar para a minha família que...

- Mais tarde, certo? - O cheiro dele ainda estava impregnado em sua pele. Apenas alguns minutos antes, estavam deitados juntos, nus, corpos emaranhados, como se já fossem casados, como se existisse algum tipo de compromisso entre eles, como se amassem.

- O que você quer de mim, Rin?

- Tempo e espaço para organizar a minha cabeça.

- Dez anos em uma das áreas menos populosas do país não foram suficientes?

- Não brinque comigo.

- Não estou brincando. Uma vez você me acusou de covarde, Rin, mas acho que é você quem está com medo. O que em mim assusta tanto você?

quem está com medo. O que em mim assusta tanto você?

Que você não me ame; que me magoe de novo; que magoe a sua filha que está começando a adorá-lo.

- Só não quero cometer um erro.

- Sabe, Rin - ele disse, sentando-se no balcão e a encarando com aqueles malditos olhos que sempre conseguiam ver fundo em sua alma. - Eu disse uma vez que você era uma mentirosa, e isso não mudou. Você está evitando a verdade. Você nunca foi o tipo de pessoa que foge de um desafio, que se esquiva, que se preocupa em mergulhar em um rio só porque é muito fundo.

O sorriso dela era gelado.

- Você está me confundindo com uma pessoa que conheceu. Uma menina que confiava, uma menina que não tinha uma filha que dependia dela, uma menina despreocupada...

- Não. Estou falando de uma menina que fez de tudo pelo pai, um alcoólatra. Uma menina capaz de superar qualquer coisa que a vida colocasse em seu caminho. Uma menina que confiava e amava. Estou falando de você, Rin, e não minta para mim dizendo que mudou tanto, que eu machuquei você e deixei cicatrizes e que não consegue mais encontrar essa menina dentro de você. Vamos, Rin, admita. Você não quer se casar comigo porque acha que se entrar no mesmo barco que eu vai ter desistido, sucumbido ao inimigo, abandonado sua promessa de criar sua filha sozinha. Seu orgulho é tão grande que você está tropeçando nele.

- E o seu ego é tão grande que está deixando você cego!

Antes de dizer algo que pudesse se arrepender, ela saiu para a varanda. A porta de tela bateu, mas a voz de Sesshoumaru a seguia.

- Se você acha que ganhou esta batalha, Rin, está errada. Não sei que tipo de jogo você está jogando, mas acho melhor encarar o fato de que faço parte da vida de Caitlyn e é assim que vai continuar sendo.

- Faz?

- Claro que faço.

- Sesshoumaru , me diga, você faz de tudo para ser um cafajeste ou é natural em você?

- É natural, você sabe disso!

_x_

**Desculpa a demorinha pessoal, ando com preguiça de atualizar... rsrsrsrs' to sem tempo pra responder as reviews... amo todas vc's e continuem mandando seus comentários...**


	15. Chapter 15

- Você está indo viajar? - Caitlyn observava Sesshoumaru colocar sua pequena mala na carroceria da caminhonete de Rin.

- Por pouco tempo. - Sesshoumaru a ajudou a sentar no banco do carona e depois se sentou ao lado. - Estarei de volta na segunda-feira à noite ou na terça de manhã.

Rin sentada ao volante, forçou um sorriso. Contra sua vontade, mas tentando não parecer ressentida, ela concordara em levá-lo ao aeroporto em Jackson. Apesar de ela e Sesshoumaru só terem trocado umas dez palavras desde a discussão do outro dia, estava determinada a fazer com que Caitlyn acreditasse que estava tudo bem - tanto quanto poderia estar, considerando as circunstâncias - entre seus pais.

- Por que você tem de ir? - perguntou Caitlyn quando Rin passou a primeira marcha.

- Negócios.

- Achei que você era dono da fazenda. Não é esse o seu negócio?

- É, mas tenho ações de uma empresa... Olha, meu amor, não se preocupe. Estarei de volta em poucos dias.

- Mas você vai voltar? - insistiu Caitlyn, mordendo o lábio inferior.

- Pode contar com isso! - Ele piscou para a filha antes de voltar o olhar para Rin de novo. - Sabe, querida, você não vai conseguir se livrar de mim assim tão facilmente.


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 11

Enquanto cantarolava uma velha balada de Bruce Springsteen que tocava no rádio, Rin fechou a torneira e enxugou o cabelo. Os músculos cansados se sentiam melhor com a água quente, e a sujeira que cobrira o rosto e o corpo depois de horas na sela foi lavada. Passara a maior parte do dia verificando o gado e certificando-se de que um bezerro que se machucara estava readaptado ao rebanho, depois fora para o estabulo onde limpara o estrume, a palha velha e a sujeira. Cada músculo do corpo protestara por causa do trabalho pesado, mas precisava se manter ocupada, mergulhar em cada tarefa para não pensar em Sesshoumaru e o fato dele estar tão longe.

Qual era o problema? Se ele nunca voltasse, ela não teria perdido nada e Caitlyn se adaptaria. Rin e sua filha voltariam à vida normal, aquela sem Sesshoumaru, e embora Caitlyn fosse sentir saudades do pai, pelo menos saberia quem era ele.

E você? O que vai fazer para esquecer as lembranças de vocês dois juntos, rindo, se tocando, fazendo amor?

- Caitlyn! - Quando terminara, deixara a filha brincando embaixo da macieira. Fang ficara com ela.

- O que você acha de sairmos para jantar esta noite? - Ei? - chamou de novo. - Que tal uma pizza?

Nenhuma resposta. Provavelmente Caitlyn ainda estava do lado de fora.

- Caitlyn? - chamou ao passar pelo corredor que leva à cozinha.

A casa estava quieta, exceto pelo sempre presente barulho da geladeira e o tic-tac do relógio na sala. Fang estava tirando uma soneca na varanda dos fundos, mas Caitlyn, que estava no balanço há menos de quinze minutos, sumira de vista.

- Caitlyn? - Rin chamava pela janela da cozinha. Nenhuma resposta. - Vamos até a cidade, podemos encontrar a vovó e comer uma pizza...

Nenhum grito de resposta ou passos da filha correndo.

- Querida? - Rin olhou ao redor do quintal mas não viu nenhum sinal da filha. Rin voltou e verificou a sala de estar e o quarto da filha, mas a casa continuava quieta. Muito quieta. Não se apavore, disse para si mesma. Caitlyn estava em algum lugar por perto, mas Rin sentiu o coração palpitar e o suor escorrer pelo pescoço.

Fique calma. Ela está por perto. Tem de estar.

Talvez Caitlyn tenha se distraído ao perseguir borboletas ou gafanhotos. Uma pontada de desespero passou por sua alma enquanto procurava. A filha não estava catando pedras no riacho ou construindo um forte no celeiro ou se escondendo embaixo do antigo galinheiro. O medo começava a tomar conta de seu coração.

- Caitlyn? - repetia ela, e então, já baixinho: - Onde está você?

Não desista, ela está aqui. Tem de estar! Suor brotava em sua testa e um medo entorpecente que tentara manter afastado estava dominando seu coração. Onde você está, Caitlyn? Onde? Dentro da casa de novo, foi até o telefone. Sesshoumaru. Tinha de ligar para Sesshoumaru. Quando começou a discar, lembrou que ele não estava na cidade, nem Grant, o outro homem com quem podia contar — estavam longe dali, em Minneapolis.

- Droga! - Desligou o telefone com força. Batia com os dedos nervoRinente no balcão. Não havia razão para ligar para a mãe. Se Caitlyn tivesse ido de bicicleta até a cidade, ela teria ligado no minuto em que Caitlyn pisasse em Bess Rawlings. A avó insistiria para que entrasse.

Mordendo o lábio e evitando o medo que embrulhava o estômago, Rin olhou para o horizonte enquanto roía uma unha. O olhar na Fazenda Fortune, que se espalhava como se os muitos hectares não terminassem nunca. Com bastante freqüência ultimamente, Caitlyn pulava a cerca e ia andando até a casa de Sesshoumaru, ou para visitar o recém-descoberto pai ou para tentar convencer alguém a deixá-la montar Curinga, sua obsessão... Ah, meu Deus.

Rin sentiu o estômago revirar.

Com o coração na garganta, pegou as chaves no balcão e voou para a caminhonete.

- Por favor, me permita encontrá-la... - rezou, imagens de Caitlyn e Curinga passando pela cabeça.

Com o pé lá embaixo no acelerador, dirigiu até a Fazenda Fortune. Assim que chegou, viu a filha montada no maldito garanhão. Curinga estava bufando, correndo de um lado para outro do curral, e Caitlyn se agarrava a ele como um carrapato.

- Segure-se - murmurou Rin, procurando aparentar calma. Não deixe o cavalo sentir sua preocupação. Mas seu coração estava na garganta, o olhar fixo na filha que, com o cabelo louro avermelhado voando e o rosto branco como giz, a viu.

- Mãe!

- Segure firme!

Curinga, com suor brilhando em seu couro escuro, estancou de repente e empinou.

- Não!

Quando as patas dianteiras atingiram o chão novamente, o garanhão saiu correndo para a cerca do outro lado.

- Mãe...! - Caitlyn ainda estava agarrada à crina dele.

- Ah, meu Deus! - Fique calma, Rin. Não desmorone agora. Controle a situação, droga! - Ouça, rapaz... — ela abriu o portão e entrou no curral. O garanhão estava fora de controle, os olhos fixos, as narinas e músculos tremendo. - Está tudo bem. Vai ficar tudo bem... - A voz era suave e ela não sabia se falava para si mesma, para o garanhão ou para a filha.

Curinga soltou um relincho agudo e arrastou a pata no chão.

- Caitlyn, se você conseguisse escorregar... Bufando, o garanhão empinou outra vez. Rin ficou congelada.

- Mãe...

O garanhão disparou mais uma vez, passando por Rin como uma bala, levantando poeira com as patas, agitando a cauda como uma bandeira de seda preta.

- Caitlyn! - gritou Rin. - Segure-se. Vou pegar você. - Não!

Curinga, relinchando ainda mais alto, empinou de novo. Caitlyn gritou.

- Segure-se, querida! - Rin correu para a frente, tentando acalmar o cavalo, apesar de estar morrendo de medo por dentro. Curinga virou os olhos em sua direção.

- Devagar, rapaz... - ela se aproximou para tentar segurá-lo pelo cabresto.

Curinga disparou e estancou de repente. Caitlyn foi arremessada para a frente quando o garanhão abaixou a cabeça.

- Não! - Rin correu, as botas escorregando.

A menina caiu e a cabeça bateu na terra seca. Curinga tentou saltar por cima dela e uma pata atingiu seu ombro. Com um grito, Caitlyn se encolheu ainda mais.

Rin caiu de joelhos ao lado da filha, rezando para que não estivesse machucada. Pelo canto do olho, viu Curinga sair galopando pelo portão aberto.

- Caitlyn, meu amor, ah, Deus... - Abraçou a filha, o cabelo louro empoeirado caindo de seus braços. - Você pode me escutar?

Caitlyn gemeu mas não abriu os olhos.

- Você vai ficar bem - sussurrou Rin, lágrimas rolando pelo rosto ao abraçar a filha e rezar. - Fique aqui...

Ouviu o trator antes de vê-lo perto do estábulo. Era Randy Herdstrom que correu para ajudá-la.

- Meu Deus, o que aconteceu?

- Chame uma ambulância! - ordenou Rin.

O homem saiu disparado e voltou pouco depois.

- O que aconteceu? - perguntou de novo, passando os dedos experientes pelo ombro, costelas e braço de Caitlyn, enquanto Rin lhe contava como tudo acontecera.

A sirene da ambulância gritava ao longe.

Randy colocou a mão grande e suja em seu ombro.

- Parece que a cavalaria está chegando... Ela é durona que nem a mãe. Vai ficar boa.

Com o humor péssimo, Sesshoumaru padeceu durante a reunião.

A sala do conselho, mesmo com tantas janelas e uma visão panorâmica da cidade, parecia apertada e claustrofóbica. Como conseguira morar aqui? Nunca se sentira tão amarrado, sufocado. É verdade que sempre fora inquieto, nunca calmo ou feliz, mas agora parecia que iria enlouquecer. Já votara várias vezes, dera sua opinião umas duas vezes e se sentia mais fatigado do que se estivesse colocando pilastras há vários dias nos intermináveis hectares de Clear Springs.

Sim, sua vida mudara, e no centro de tudo estavam Rin e Caitlyn. O fato de Rin não querer casar com ele o corroía por dentro. Ela gostava dele, talvez até o amasse. Mesmo assim, não aceitara a proposta.

Porque você, seu cafajeste burro, agiu como se estivesse fazendo um favor para ela.

Girou o anel na mão direita e deu uma olhada no relógio.

Quando o debate passou para a maldita fórmula da juventude - o produto principal da nova linha da Cosméticos Fortune - uma mortalha caiu sobre a mesa. Ninguém esquecera que Kate perdera a vida procurando o ingrediente secreto. Se Sesshoumaru estivesse no comando, encerraria o projeto. Mas o consenso era que a nova fórmula não só traria muitos lucros como também beneficiaria os consumidores. Com o preço das ações da empresa caindo, o sucesso da maldita fórmula era essencial.

A parte boa era que até agora não tinham tido tempo de falar sobre suas vidas pessoais. Sesshoumaru entrara na sala do conselho dois minutos antes de a reunião começar e sentara-se em uma cadeira em volta da lustrosa mesa de cerejeira. Grant sentou-se do seu lado esquerdo e a prima Rocky, do lado direito. Os forasteiros, rebeldes que não se adequavam ao nicho da família Fortune aqui da cidade, ficaram juntos. Em frente a ele, Caroline, sempre devotada à empresa e vice-presidente de marketing, estava cercada pelo marido, Nick Volkov, e a bela Allie. Apesar de gêmea de Rocky, Allie sabia aproveitar a beleza que Deus lhe dera, enquanto Rocky tendia a menosprezar seu rosto clássico, pescoço comprido e cabelo ruivo denso. Allie era modelo e Rocky, piloto.

Na cabeceira da mesa, cercado por seus filhos, irmãos, sobrinhos e sobrinhas, Jake, tio de Sesshoumaru, estava explicando os lucros e prejuízos do último trimestre.

Observou Rocky rabiscando no bloco, e Grant, que não conseguia ficar quieto, olhando para o relógio a cada dois ou três minutos.

- Achei que ia trazer Rin - sussurrou Grant.

- Eu também.

Grant ensaiou um sorriso de quem conhece.

- Cabeça-dura, não é? Sesshoumaru lançou-lhe um olhar.

- Bem adequada para a família.

- Para a família? - As sobrancelhas grossas de Grant se juntaram. - Vocês vão se casar?

Sesshoumaru franziu o cenho ao pensar na pergunta. Pela primeira vez na vida, ele percebeu que o que desejava desesperadamente estava além de seu alcance. Ah, e como desejava ter Rin e Caitlyn para ele.

Ignorou a pergunta de Grant e tentou prestar atenção à explicação de Jake e ao gráfico de fluxo colocado na ponta da mesa. "Lucros Previstos" era o título, e parecia que, com as vendas previstas da fórmula da juventude, os lucros subiriam para a estratosfera.

É claro, tudo dependia de procurar e cultivar uma planta rara encontrada apenas na Floresta Amazônica. Jake fez uma pausa, e mais uma vez a morte de Kate recaiu como um fantasma sobre toda a família.

Depois de vários intervalos e um almoço servido ali mesmo, Jake passou a palavra para Sterling Foster, que era confidente e advogado de Kate. Agora Sterling trabalhava junto com Nathaniel, pai de Sesshoumaru e advogado oficial da empresa. Sterling falou sobre processos contra a empresa, avaliou a maioria deles como importunos, mas nada preocupante, e lançou seu sorriso confiante. Ele parecia menos acometido pelo luto do que da última vez que Sesshoumaru o vira, na leitura do testamento, mas havia alguma coisa estranha nele. Em nenhum momento olhara para Sesshoumaru. Por quê?

Sesshoumaru se inclinou para a frente, interessado. Qual seria o problema com Foster? O advogado parecia diferente da última vez que se encontraram - no escritório dele, com a família toda arrasada. Sterling, como o resto deles, estivera completamente destruído. Mas no último mês, parecia que catara os cacos de sua vida e avançara.

- Sei que é uma hora difícil para todos vocês, tentar administrar a empresa, organizar as vidas ocupadas e lidar com a dor. - O olhar de Sterling moveu lentamente ao redor da mesa, e quando atingiu Sesshoumaru, pareceu esperar por um segundo antes de continuar. - Kate gostaria que vocês colocassem essa dor de lado e continuassem a cuidar de suas vidas, criar seus filhos e colocar a Cosméticos Fortune no caminho certo. Existe uma discussão sobre as circunstâncias da morte de Kate. Sei que é difícil, mas temos de encarar o fato de que ela se foi, prematuramente, mas se foi. O acidente foi perturbador e não resolvido, eu sei, mas não houve sabotagem nenhuma, eu vi os relatórios da polícia do Brasil e, se quiserem, posso dar uma cópia para cada um. Na minha opinião, não seria sábio gastar tempo, energia e fundos na procura de uma vaga conspiração nesse trágico acidente. Kate não ia querer...

- Espere um minuto! - Rebecca se levantou, como se escutar mais uma palavra fosse demais para ela. - Só quero respostas. Nate, você é um advogado, pelo amor de Deus! É claro que pode entender. Tem muita coisa que foi deixada sem explicação.

- O quê?

- Talvez ela tenha sido assassinada. Nate soltou a caneta.

- Assassinada? Pelo amor de Deus, não me diga que você está começando a acreditar nesses mistérios que escreve.

- Isso não tem nada a ver com meu trabalho...

- Não vamos brigar aqui - interrompeu Jake.

- Ela está brincando de detetive de novo - resmungou Nate. Sesshoumaru encostou na cadeira, interessado pela primeira vez nas encenações da família:

- Qual é o problema de ela contratar um detetive particular?

Sterling tentou assumir a situação.

- Era isso que Kate ia querer, toda essa briga?

- Era - disse Sesshoumaru antes que qualquer um pudesse responder. - Ela adorava uma boa discussão, quanto mais acalorada melhor. Com certeza, Kate gostaria que Rebecca fizesse o que acha certo.

- Isso é verdade - concordou Jake - Se vovó nos ensinou alguma coisa, foi para seguirmos nossos corações.

- Estamos falando da mesma mulher? - perguntou Michael, lançando para a irmã sonhadora um olhar capaz de derreter aço - Vovó era sensata e pragmática. Ela não era conhecida por ir atrás do arco-íris ou... - desviando o olhar para Rebecca - fantasmas. Vamos lá, sejamos realistas por um minuto...

- Estou com Sesshoumaru. - Kristina finalmente se juntou à conversa, surpreendendo os dois irmãos. Geralmente preocupada apenas consigo mesma, Kris não costumava entrar nas discussões de família. - Qual é o problema? Vovó ia querer que considerássemos todas as possibilidades. Essa é a maneira que ela teria lidado com a situação. Não teria ficado com medo...

- Ou preocupada com o que as outras pessoas iam pensar. Então, vamos deixar Rebecca contratar um detetive. É o mínimo que podemos fazer por Kate - completou Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru sorriu para a irmã. Nunca imaginara que ela pudesse sentir alguma coisa com tanta paixão.

Houve mais um pouco de reclamações e discussões, especialmente da parte de Sterling, mas no final, como esperado, a trégua foi alcançada e Rebecca manteve Gabriel Devereax na folha de pagamento. A função dele seria determinar se Kate morrera mesmo em um acidente. Ele deveria investigar todas e quaisquer questões envolvendo sua morte, assim como qualquer pista vaga de espionagem industrial. Ninguém perguntou o que aconteceria se o detetive chegasse à conclusão de que Kate fora assassinada.

Sesshoumaru deixou a reunião do conselho se sentindo morto por dentro. Todo aquele papo de lucros e prejuízos e fórmulas secretas e a morte de Kate o deixara deprimido. Queria Rin. Só ela conseguiria tirar a angústia de seu coração.

Deus, como ele a amava. Esse penRinento o atingiu como uma faca. Ficou congelado. Ele a amava.

Os escritórios estavam vazios, a maioria de seus familiares já correra para casa depois da longa reunião. A vida deles estava aqui em Minneapolis, mas ele não pertencia a este lugar. Não, finalmente entendeu que seu destino era viver na base das montanhas Tetons com uma fazendeira sardenta e sua filha.

Apertou o botão do elevador ansioso por chegar em seu apartamento, ligar para Rin e implorar para que ela aceitasse casar. Mas ela acreditaria nele? Ou desligaria na sua cara? Não, seria melhor vê-la cara a cara, olhar nos seus olhos, abraçá-la e dizer que não poderia viver nem mais um segundo sem ela. E se ela dissesse não?

Uma campainha tocou e a porta do elevador abriu.

- Segure o elevador! - gritou Rocky, correndo para pegá-lo.

A voz dela o surpreendeu.

- Achei que já tivesse ido embora...

- Não, esqueci meu guarda-chuva... Vamos tomar alguma coisa - ela ofereceu quando o elevador chegou no térreo.

- Pareço alguém que precisa de uma bebida?

- Dupla - implicou ela quando a porta abriu.

- Está pagando?

- Eu? De jeito nenhum. Você que é o cowboy rico que tem uma fazenda. Você paga a conta. - Ela era uma de suas primas favoritas, e seu sorriso era contagiante.

- Não vou ser uma boa companhia esta noite. - Estava ansioso para ligar para Rin e acertar os detalhes de sua volta para o Wyoming.

- Alguma vez você é? - ela brincou.

Algumas gotas pesadas de chuva começaram a cair e eles apressaram o passo por quase dois quarteirões até um aconchegantepub estilo inglês. Rocky encontrou uma mesa no canto e uma garçonete anotou seus pedidos sem esboçar nenhum sorriso. Copos tilintavam, bolas se chocavam em uma mesa de sinuca e o barman servia tulipas de cerveja e doses de uísque.

- Ouvi dizer que você tem uma filha. - Rocky foi direto ao assunto.

- As novidades correm rápido.

- Vamos, Sesshoumaru, me conte sobre ela.

- Tudo bem. Ela tem nove anos.

- E acredito que tenha um nome.

- Caitlyn. Caitlyn Rawlings, até que eu mude legalmente.

- Rin vai deixar? - Rocky perguntou como se duvidasse. Conhecera Rinantha anos atrás e, aparentemente, já sabia de quase tudo que estava perguntando. Não havia dúvidas de que Grant já lhe passara todas as informações.

- Estou tentando convencê-la.

- Boa sorte.

- Você conheceu minha filha? - ele perguntou, percebendo de repente que Rachel podia já ter esbarrado com Rin e Caitlyn.

- Acho que não. Apesar de às vezes ir a Gear Springs, não vejo muito Rinantha. Mas pelo que me lembro dela quando éramos crianças e visitávamos a fazenda, duvido que seja o tipo de mulher que acata ordens. Passou vários anos trabalhando duro e tentando manter o pai sóbrio.

- Você sabe disso? - perguntou Sesshoumaru.

- Sei. Acho que Kate também sabia. Assim como provavelmente Ben. Mas ele trabalhava duro, tinha esposa e filha para sustentar... - Ela levantou um ombro. - Nunca disse nada a ninguém. Sempre achei que não era da minha conta. De qualquer forma, acredito que Rin, que teve de crescer mais rápido do que todos nós, seja uma mulher de opiniões fortes. Duvido que seja daquelas mulheres que aceita que digam o que deve fazer.

- É verdade... Mostraria uma foto de Caitlyn, mas, claro, não tenho nenhuma aqui. Na verdade, não tenho nenhuma.

- Então, fale-me sobre ela...

- Não sei o que dizer. Ela é uma moleca, linda como a mãe, tão teimosa quanto e... - Ele olhou para a caneca e franziu a testa. - Ah, droga, a verdade é que quero casar com Rin, registrar Caitlyn e começar do início.

- Isso é possível?

- Ainda não. - Ele tomou um gole e olhou com cara feia para a caneca, como se a bebida fosse a fonte de todos os seus problemas. - Já perdi nove anos, dez se contar a gravidez de Rin. Mas ela quer ir devagar. Não cometer nenhum erro.

- Parece uma mulher inteligente.

- Ou cabeça-dura. Rocky teve de rir.

- E o que ela diz? Que leva tempo para se conhecer um ao outro?

- É, e eu sinto como se estivesse perdendo mais tempo... Além disso, elas moram sozinhas lá no meio do nada.

- Ah, e você quer ser o cavaleiro em sua armadura brilhante que chega para salvá-las? Talvez de ervas daninhas descontroladas! - A gargalhada dela fez com que várias cabeças se virassem em sua direção.

- O Wyoming não é o fim do mundo. Lá também tem cretinos. Caitlyn está tendo problemas com uma menina da mesma classe que a está usando de saco de pancada mental e também me contou que tem a sensação de que alguém a está seguindo, ou melhor, observando. Isso me deixa nervoso.

Rachel, que ainda nem tocara na cerveja, inclinou-se para a frente.

- Você acha que ela está sendo seguida? Em Clear Springs?

- Não sei o que pensar, mas isso me preocupa. - Tomou um longo gole de cerveja. - E muito.

- Cara, você entendeu tudo errado.

- O quê? Ela sorriu.

- Não tente me fazer de boba, Sesshoumaru. Nunca acreditaria se não tivesse visto com meus próprios olhos e escutado com meus próprios ouvidos, mas você está apaixonado por Rinantha, não está? Não é só por causa de sua filha. Você quer se casar com ela porque a ama.

Ele contraiu o maxilar.

- Isso não é um crime, sabia? Já contou para Rin o que sente por ela?

Hesitando, ele levantou a caneca, observando a marca escura que deixava no tampo de madeira da mesa.

- Ah, Deus, Sesshoumaru, você ainda não contou que a ama?

- Ela sabe.

- Sabe? Ou ela pensa que você está fazendo tudo isso por causa da filha? Você a deixou uma vez, você sabe disso.

- É, eu sei - Ele estava mais ansioso do que nunca para falar com Rin - Tentei explicar tudo a ela - Sesshoumaru sentiu aquela pontada de culpa que sempre aparecia quando era lembrado do passado e dos erros que cometera.

- Aposto! Sesshoumaru Fortune, o grande comunicador! Você não acha que ela suspeita que sua proposta com dez anos de atraso pode ser motivada por "obrigação"?

Ele não respondeu.

- Acredito que ela saiba sobre Donna.

- Sabe.

- Então Rin sente como se você a tivesse abandonado grávida e casado com outra mulher.

- Eu não sabia que ela estava grávida.

- Não importa. Você estava envolvido com ela, depois foi embora e se casou com outra. Não me surpreenderia se ela nunca perdoasse você.

Sesshoumaru estremeceu.

- Isso é o que eu gosto em você, Rocky, realmente sabe como levantar o ânimo de um cara.

- Mas foi o que você fez.

- Mas não posso mudar o passado.

- Só o futuro.

- Acredite em mim, estou tentando. Rachel tomou outro gole de sua caneca.

- Tudo bem, não querendo insistir no mesmo ponto, mas você, por acaso, disse a ela que a ama, que o sol nasce e se põe para nela, e que...

- Não sou bom para falar essas coisas...

- Eu sei, mas acho que está na hora de praticar. No momento, Rinantha é quem está dando as cartas. Anos atrás, você estava no controle da situação, mas as coisas mudaram, e acredito que Rin não queira arriscar o coração dela, nem o da filha, com um homem com o seu passado.

- Não sabia que você tinha a missão pessoal de me colocar contra a parede.

- Sempre tive. Por que deveria mudar agora? - Ela tocou a borda do copo dele. - Saúde, primo.

As ruas estavam úmidas, luzes brilhando nas avenidas e prédios enquanto Sesshoumaru dirigia. A cidade, seu Porsche, o condomínio, tudo era familiar, mas parecia vazio e sem vida, não fazia mais parte dele.

Dentro do apartamento, que considerara sua casa por muitos anos, não sentiu nenhum conforto, nenhuma sensação de felicidade. Serviu uma bebida no bar espelhado e viu seu reflexo - um homem alto, vazio, sem propósito nesta cidade. Um estranho em sua própria casa. Não pertencia mais a este lugar. Talvez nunca tenha pertencido. Os móveis de couro pareciam frios, e a vista da cobertura não lhe causava mais nenhuma admiração. Percebeu a luz vermelha piscando na secretária eletrônica e, sem muito interesse, rebobinou a fita.

O gravador apitou enquanto mensagens de um mês o bombardeavam.

- Sesshoumaru, aqui é Frank. Que tal uma partida de squash na semana que vem?

- Oi, Sesshoumaru. Sou eu, Cindy. Liga para mim.

Apenas escutava ligação após ligação sem interesse - mensagens curtas de pessoas com que não se importava realmente.

Tomou um longo gole do Scotch que servira, sacudindo os cubos de gelo quando o gravador apitou de novo e a voz de Rin encheu o ambiente.

- Sesshoumaru, você está aí? Se estiver, atenda, por favor. - Endireitou-se ao ouvir medo e desespero em sua voz.

- É Caitlyn. Ela sofreu um acidente. Ela caiu do Curinga... - O coração dele parou - e parece que vai precisar de uma cirurgia. No braço e ombro esquerdos, talvez mais, depende se... se houve algum dano ou hemorragia interna.

Quase podia ver o desespero dela ao deixar esta mensagem, e sua garganta se fechou quando pegou o paletó que jogara sobre o encosto do sofá. As chaves ainda estavam no bolso.

- Eles... eles acham que ela precisa de um especialista... para a espinha, se tiver sofrido alguma coisa, mas eles ainda não têm certeza. Ah, Deus, eles estão falando sobre levá-la de avião para Salt Lake City para ver um médico de lá, mas só se tiver algum problema na espinha, e eu não sei. Simplesmente não sei. Terei mais detalhes logo, eu espero. Vou... vou tentar ligar de novo.

Clique.

O gravador parou e o apartamento ficou morbidamente silencioso.


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 12

Rin estava sentada na sala de espera do hospital em Jackson. Nem tocara na xícara de café fraco deixada na mesa ao lado do velho sofá em que passara as últimas horas.

Não conseguia comer, nem beber, nem pensar em nada que não fosse o fato de que Caitlyn estava no final do corredor, atrás de portas duplas, passando por uma cirurgia. Um médico que não conhecia, tido como o melhor de Jackson, estava supervisionando o procedimento, mas pelo menos parecia que Caitlyn não seria mandada para Salt Lake City ou Boise ou outro hospital maior. O Dr. Renfro acreditava que a espinha não fora atingida pelo acidente, embora as costas estivessem contundidas, possivelmente um músculo torcido. Rin era grata por isso. Todos os outros ferimentos de Caitlyn conseqüentemente cicatrizarão uma vez que a cirurgia acabe e seja bem-sucedida.

Então, por que estava tão preocupada? Era bobagem, mas mesmo assim, não conseguia substituir esse medo entorpecedor pelo senso comum ou pela fé.

Esfregando os braços, Rin levantou e começou a andar desatentamente, os penRinentos em Caitlyn, as orações intermináveis, as preocupações a corroendo por dentro.

- Por favor, Deus, cuide dela...

- Rin?

A voz de Sesshoumaru... Virou-se e o viu: a barba por fazer, o terno amarrotado, o paletó jogado por cima do braço, a gravata solta e as mangas da camisa dobradas até o cotovelo. A preocupação estava estampada nas linhas de seu rosto, os olhos, ansiosos.

Rin caiu em seu braços. Ele a abraçou, e ela desmoronou, as lágrimas que segurara encheram seus olhos e escorreram pelo rosto. O alívio tomou conta dela, e ela não protestou quando ele passou os dedos em seu cabelo e enterrou o rosto em seu pescoço.

- Ela está bem?

- Não sei - ela disse com um fio de voz, agarrando-se a ele como se pudesse puxar sua força. - Mas graças a Deus você está aqui.

- Onde ela está?

- Em cirurgia.

- Que tipo de cirurgia? Quem é o médico? O especialista que você falou?

- Dr. Renfro, o melhor de Jackson.

- Por que não a levaram para um especialista em Salt Lake?

- Não foi preciso.

- Posso pagar o melhor médico do país, do mundo...

- Não foi uma questão de dinheiro, Sesshoumaru!

- Tudo bem, tudo bem... Só me conte o que aconteceu.

Ficaram em pé na janela olhando o estacionamento. Rin contou para ele sobre o acidente, a terrível viagem na ambulância, a decisão de manter Caitlyn aqui com Dr. Ned Renfro. Mas não contou que quase desmaiara, que nunca se sentira tão assustada na vida, que se sentira incapaz de lidar com o temor pela filha.

- Eles vão colocar um parafuso, ou dois, no braço e imobilizar o ombro e a clavícula. Ela terá de passar pelo menos uma temporada engessada e com uma tala, e quando a inchação passar provavelmente terá de colocar outro gesso. Mas eles acham, pelo menos me disseram, que ela vai ficar bem, que... que a espinha não foi atingida.

- Graças a Deus...

- Espero que eles não tenham mentido e que não encontrem mais nada... - Ele sentiu lágrimas quentes molharem sua camisa: só agora Rin se permitia desmoronar.

- Tenha fé - ele disse, embora a sua própria estivesse abalada. Beijou sua testa e a abraçou mais forte. - Superaremos isso. Nós três.

Rin sentia como se fosse cair aos pedaços. Agarrou-se a Sesshoumaru e tentou não expressar seu medo, seu desespero. Ainda estava preocupada que os médicos encontrassem algum tipo de dano interno que não tivessem visto. E se eles estivessem errados? E se a espinha de Caitlyn foi atingida ou algo pior? Até os melhores médicos cometem erros. Será que sua moleca travessa nunca mais poderia pular as pedras do riacho ou pegar peixinhos, montar ou andar?

Se Rin não tivesse sido tão despreocupada. Se tivesse visto Caitlyn sair. Se não tivesse deixado o rádio ligado tão alto. Se tivesse imaginado que a filha cruzara o campo como já fizera mais de cem vezes. Mas Rin reagira devagar, e quando encontrou Caitlyn montada em Curinga já era tarde demais. Ela vai ficar bem, tem de ficar.

- Gostaria de tê-la encontrado antes que subisse no cavalo...

- Não se culpe por isso... Você não tem culpa de nada.

- Mas...

- Mas nada! Você é a melhor mãe que uma criança poderia pedir. - Os braços dele a abraçavam com firmeza. - É melhor você sentar.

Os segundos passaram lentamente, e Rin pensou que perderia a cabeça. Sem a presença e a força de Sesshoumaru, já teria perdido a sanidade, mas ele a mantinha firme.

- Curinga fugiu...

- Randy o encontrará.

Um bolo se formava em sua garganta, uma sensação de estar em carne viva.

- Eu vi Caitlyn montada nele e corri pelo portão. Acho que não fechei o trinco, mas sempre verifico. Não sei em que eu estava pensando.

- Estava pensando em nossa filha. Droga, o cavalo não importava. E continua não importando.

- Mas ele é valioso. E pertence a Grant...

- Eu gostaria de atirar nesse filho da mãe, miserável. Curinga tem sido uma dor de cabeça para mim desde o primeiro dia. Os punhos se cerraram mostrando toda sua frustração.

- Não banque Rhett Butler de E o vento levou culpando o cavalo pelo acidente de Caitlyn. - Rin tirou o cabelo dos olhos.

- Por que não?

- Porque foi minha culpa - ela disse com firmeza, determinada a assumir a culpa. - Tinha de ter sido mais cuidadosa.

- Você estava tomando banho.

- Estava e não a escutei gritar que ia até a sua fazenda. Não teria deixado, não sozinha. Mas com a porta trancada e o rádio tocando e a água correndo, nem ouvi que ela estava tentando me dizer alguma coisa. Só soube a caminho do hospital, quando ela abriu os olhos por uns segundos e me disse. Ah, Deus, se pelo menos eu... - A voz fraquejou e lágrimas encheram seus olhos.

- Shh... Pare de se culpar. - Ele entrelaçou seus dedos com os dela. - Eu deveria estar aqui. Se não tivesse ido à maldita reunião do conselho em Minneapolis...

- Mas você foi. E Caitlyn sabia que não era para ir à fazenda quando você não estivesse em casa.

- Isso não vai acontecer de novo - Sesshoumaru a encarou com os olhos azuis cheios de preocupação.

- Claro, - Ela balançou a cabeça, sabendo muito bem o quão teimosa a filha era. - Como vai poder evitar?

- Não vou perdê-la de vista.

- Ah, certo...

- Quero dizer isso mesmo, Rin. Pensei muito quando estava em Minneapolis, e depois quando você ligou, e no vôo para cá. Repensei nossa situação por todos os ângulos possíveis e a única solução é nos casarmos. Da maneira certa, não um caRinento de conveniência.

- O quê? - Levou um susto e encarou o rosto determinado dele.

- Você me escutou, Rin. Eu amo você. E quero que se case comigo.

Amor? Ele a amava. Engolindo seco, estava certa de que não ouvira direito, mas seu coração quase pulou com a sinceridade e a esperança nos olhos dele. Mas podia confiar nele? Acreditar nele? Já se machucara uma vez, mas se arriscaria em um caRinento?

- Sesshoumaru...

Ficando de pé, ele a puxou também.

- Você me escutou?

- Escutei, mas...

Decepção escurecendo seu olhar.

- Eu amo você, droga, e quero me casar!

- Ah, Deus, eu também amo você. - A felicidade encheu seu coração quando os braços dele a envolveram e ele a beijou até que ficasse sem fôlego, até que a promessa do futuro espantasse qualquer dúvida escondida em algum cantinho de sua cabeça.

- Escute, Rin - ele disse, levantando a cabeça. - Tem mais.

- Mais?

- Quero registrar Caitlyn como filha, fazer tudo que tiver de fazer para colocar Fortune no nome dela. Quero me casar com você e trazer vocês duas para morar comigo.

- Com você? - O coração dela parou. A idéia de mudar para a cidade a deixou confusa, mas se fosse para se casar com Sesshoumaru, iria. Ele estava certo. Fazer parte de uma família normal, com pai e mãe, seria o melhor para Caitlyn. E Rin sabia que não queria passar o resto da vida longe dele. - Não sei como Caitlyn vai se adaptar a Minneapolis.

- Ah, tenho certeza de que ela odiaria. - Os dedos deles se entrelaçaram mais uma vez. - Não é Minnesota. Estou falando de vocês duas irem morar comigo na fazenda.

Não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo.

- Aqui? No Wyoming?

- É tão difícil de entender? - ele perguntou sorrindo.

- Mas você vai vender a fazenda e voltar para...

- Nunca! Finalmente percebi que aqui é o meu lugar, com você, minha filha, na nossa fazenda. Nunca venderei o lugar.

- Você vai mudar de idéia - ela disse. - Os invernos aqui são muito rigorosos. A temperatura cai, os ventos uivam, a neve...

- Aí irei esquiar ou... como se chama aquilo que fazem agora? Snowboard? Acho que posso fazer com Caitlyn. Ele olhou para o corredor, preocupado de novo. - Isto é, se ela estiver melhor até lá.

- Estará - Rin de repente teve certeza.

- Então? - ele perguntou, os braços apertando-a forte. - O que vai ser, Rin? Você vai se casar comigo?

- Quando você quiser - ela respondeu e enrascou os braços no pescoço dele. Sesshoumaru a agarrou e a girou no ar, produzindo uma cena quando Dr. Renfro, com a prancheta na mão, se aproximou. O suor encharcava sua roupa, mas ele sorria.

- Srta. Rawlings?

- Como ela está? - perguntou Rin, o coração na garganta, o braço dado com Sesshoumaru.

- Ela ficará bem daqui a um tempo.

- Daqui a um tempo? - Os joelhos de Rin fraquejaram.

- Sua filha superou tudo. Imobilizamos o ombro, o braço e as costelas. O braço foi a parte mais difícil, requerendo parafusos no rádio e na ulna, já que a fratura foi combinada e os ossos estilhaçaram.

- E a espinha?

Seu sorriso era paciente.

- Como disse antes, não sofreu nada sério. Ela vai ficar bem, mas sentirá dor por um tempo. Prescrevi algo para os próximos dias, mas então ela ficará ansiosa para levantar e andar por aí. Seu maior problema será mantê-la deitada.

Ouviram as instruções do médico, e Rin, aliviada, desmoronou de novo. Sempre forte e no comando, de repente ficou mole de tanta felicidade. Lágrimas escorreram de seus olhos, e se não fossem os braços de Sesshoumaru teria caído no chão.

- Lembrem-se - continuou Renfro - isso vai levar tempo. Ela passou por uma mudança drástica.

Ele explicou tudo em detalhes, respondendo às perguntas de Sesshoumaru e as dela. Mas durante a conversa, tudo que Rin queria era estar com a filha. O médico concordou.

- Assim que ela sair da recuperação, poderá vê-la. Ficará no quarto 301.

- Você está aqui. - Os olhos de Caitlyn se abriram e ela encarou Sesshoumaru. Seu coração acelerou um pouco com a surpresa nos olhos dela. - Eu... eu achei que você tinha ido embora.

- Só por uns dias.

- Por minha causa - ela disse, ainda grogue. Passou a língua nos dentes e bocejou.

- Sua causa?

- Você não me queria. Foi o que Jenny Peterkin disse... que meu pai não me queria.

- O quê? Ah, meu amor, não...

- Você deixou a mamãe antes. Por minha causa. - Seus olhos pareciam pesados de novo.

Trevas passaram por seu coração.

- Cometi um erro quando fui embora. Mas não sabia sobre você, meu amor. Só fiquei sabendo de você algumas semanas atrás...

Mas ela apagara de novo, cachos louros emoldurando seu rosto, sua pele bronzeada abatida, as sardas no nariz mais visíveis.

- O que é isso que ela está falando? - perguntou a Rin.

- Não sei. Não me disse nada.

- Temos de consertar as coisas e rápido. Caitlyn?

- Hmmm?

- Sua mãe e eu vamos nos casar. Suas pálpebras se abriram de novo.

- O quê?

- É verdade, querida - disse Rin, passando o braço pela grade de metal da cama para tocar a mão machucada da filha.

- Sesshoumaru e eu vamos pedir para o reverendo Pease nos casar assim que você sair daqui. Sesshoumaru será o seu papai.

Olhos azuis procuraram os de Sesshoumaru.

- Você não está dizendo isso só porque estou aqui?

- Tenho tentado convencer a sua mãe há um tempo - disse Sesshoumaru.

- Você não queria se casar? - Caitlyn, ainda brigando com as nuvens que passavam por sua cabeça, piscou para a mãe.

- Só queria ter certeza.

- Ninguém perguntou para mim. Sesshoumaru prendeu a respiração.

- Bem, você gostaria que fôssemos uma família? - perguntou Rin.

- Uma família de verdade?

A garganta de Sesshoumaru estava seca e quente.

- É, meu amor. Se você quiser... Ela virou os olhos.

- Posso ter um cavalo só meu?

- Tudo que você quiser. Rin lançou o olhar para Sesshoumaru.

- Tudo o que for razoável.

- O meu nome vai ser Caitlyn Fortune?

- Caitlyn Rawlings Fortune - disse Rin, deixando cair as lágrimas que enchiam seus olhos.

Sesshoumaru tocou gentilmente na cabeça da filha.

- Então, é só você ficar boa, viu?

- Tudo bem - ela disse, formando um sorriso maroto nos lábios. - Tudo bem, papai.


	18. Chapter 18

- Gostaria de apresentar-lhes o Sr. e a Sra. Sesshoumaru Fortune - disse o padre, quando Sesshoumaru e Rin se viravam para os convidados. Rin estava radiante em um vestido de seda marfim, e Sesshoumaru nunca se sentira tão feliz na vida. Caitlyn, realmente exultante, estava em pé perto da avó na primeira fila de bancos. A igreja estava lotada com familiares e amigos, e Sesshoumaru abriu um sorriso quando viu os rostos sorridentes de seu pai e madrasta, e os rostos cobertos de lágrimas das irmãs e primas.

Conhecia a maioria dos convidados, mas quando seu olhar encontrou um homem frágil e idoso no último banco, achou que o reconhecia, mas depois percebeu que não sabia quem era aquele estranho de bigode, vestindo um terno de linho, gravata preta e óculos escuros.

O pianista tocou a música de saída, e Sesshoumaru e Rin, juntos como marido e mulher, caminharam pela nave da igreja e saíram para o sol do Wyoming. Com as montanhas Tetons à distância, ficaram na sombra de um choupo solitário na frente das portas da igreja e cumprimentaram cada convidado.

A família de Sesshoumaru não estava desconfiada. Cada membro estava pronto para apertar sua mão e dizer o quanto ele tinha sorte por ter uma noiva tão linda quanto Rin. Suas irmãs estavam muito emocionadas, contentes por terem se livrado de um de seus irmãos cabeças-duras. Jane, que usava um broche antigo, brincou com Rin.

- Bem-vinda à família - disse com um sorriso. - E não deixe Sesshoumaru mandar em você.

- Ele nem sonharia com isso - ela respondeu.

- Bom - exclamou Kristina, dando um beijo na bochecha do irmão, o cabelo louro brilhando com a luz do sol - porque ele sabe ser um filho da mãe teimoso quando quer.

- Sabe? - Rin abriu um enorme sorriso. - Nunca imaginei.

- Vocês podiam me dar um tempo... - Sesshoumaru murmurou. Mike não pôde deixar de dizer:

- Então finalmente você ficou esperto.

- Finalmente — admitiu Sesshoumaru.

- Não é uma tradição beijar a noiva? - Grant nem esperou a resposta e quase derrubou Rin para trás quando pressionou seus lábios contra os dela.

Rin riu sem graça, mas o sangue de Sesshoumaru ferveu, e Grant, tirando seu chapéu Stetson da cabeça, abriu um largo sorriso para a cunhada e piscou para ela.

- Você poderia ter ficado comigo - ele brincou, e Rin sorriu alegremente, dando o braço para o marido. - Você fez a escolha errada. Se esse cara... - apontou um dedo para Sesshoumaru - aprontar com você, é só me ligar.

- Não perca seu tempo - disse Sesshoumaru com um sorriso duro. Grant pegou Caitlyn no colo.

- Ainda usando isso? - Ele deu um tapinha no gesso escondido embaixo do vestido rosa.

- Ainda. - A coroa de botões de rosa de Caitlyn caiu no chão quando assentiu com a cabeça. Rapidamente, Sesshoumaru pegou a auréola da grama e a colocou em volta dos cachos da filha.

- Deixe-me ajudar. - Rin endireitou a coroa de flores. - Pronto... Caitlyn só tem de usar o gesso por poucas semanas.

- Parece que nunca vai acabar - Caitlyn reclamou.

- Ah, vai passar rápido. - Grant a colocou no chão.

- Além disso, tenho uma surpresa para você e para sua mãe.

- O quê? - Caitlyn juntou as mãos em puro prazer.

- Mal posso esperar - disse Rin, olhando para o marido. - Vou pegar você se estiver sabendo também.

Sesshoumaru piscou para ela de maneira exagerada.

- Idéia minha.

- Ah!

- Lembra-se quando Curinga fugiu, no dia do acidente? - perguntou Sesshoumaru.

Caitlyn assentiu séria e olhou para o chão. Sesshoumaru se ajoelhou para que pudesse olhar a filha bem nos olhos.

- Curinga está bem. Grant o encontrou dois dias depois com aquelas éguas... aquelas que ele arrebanhou e comprou do governo.

- É? - disse Caitlyn, levantando o rosto, os olhos brilhando de repente.

Grant deu um tapa nas costas do meio-irmão.

- Existe uma boa chance de alguma daquelas éguas ter um filhote de Curinga na próxima primavera, e seu pai e eu penRinos que você podia querer um.

- Posso? - disse Caitlyn, as mãos juntas de felicidade, a coroa de flores caindo de novo quando começou a pular.

Sesshoumaru abraçou a filha.

- Pode apostar.

- Mãe?

Rin suspirou.

- Acho que não vou conseguir convencer nem você nem seu pai a desistir dessa idéia.

Caitlyn soltou um grito de alegria e Rin mostrou a língua para o marido.

- Você e tio Grant vão estragá-la com tanto mimo.

- Esse é exatamente o meu plano - Sesshoumaru pegou Caitlyn e a beijou até ela reclamar.

- Então, parece que perdemos você... - Allie, vestida de seda preta, olhou para o primo. Arqueando a sobrancelha perfeita, ela suspirou para Sesshoumaru quando ele colocava a filha no chão e a observava correr para um grupo de amigas.

- Quem podia imaginar? - Allie beijou seu rosto. Um chapéu com abas largas fazia sombra em seu rosto quando sorriu para Rin. - Sei que deveria falar alguma coisa do tipo "não perdi um primo, ganhei uma amiga", mas tenho um pressentimento de que Sesshoumaru não irá mais a Minneapolis com freqüência. Acho que perdemos nosso primo, de verdade.

- Ah, não seja boba. Sesshoumaru voltará. Ele tem de voltar. Barbara, sua madrasta, insistia enquanto avançava na fila de cumprimentos. Sempre com os pés no chão, aceitara os filhos de Nathaniel do primeiro caRinento como seus, e amara Sesshoumaru mais do que a própria mãe.

Sheila, a primeira esposa de Nathaniel, recusara o convite do filho para o caRinento. Apesar de ter passado quase vinte anos, ainda estava amargurada com o divórcio e com o que considerava perda de status e de riqueza. Dissera em bom tom para Sesshoumaru pelo telefone que desejava o melhor para ele mas não poderia interromper sua viagem pela Europa para ir ao caRinento. Ele aceitou sua rejeição. Algumas coisas nunca mudavam.

- Esperaremos vocês. Pelo menos para as festas - insistiu Barbara. - Sou do campo também, mas o Natal na cidade é especial.

- Pensei que a família toda podia se reunir aqui no Natal - discordou Sesshoumaru. - Teremos neve e pinheiros e...

- Temperaturas abaixo de zero. - Allie, fingindo que estava tremendo, soltou uma gargalhada. - Obrigada, mas não consigo nos ver desafiando os elementos da natureza para sair e alimentar os cavalos. Desculpe, Sesshoumaru.

Vendo a brincadeira nos olhos de Allie, Rin abriu um sorriso. Seria bom ter esta família extensa em suas vidas. Fora filha única, e Caitlyn... bem, até agora não tinha irmãos, então acolheria toda a família de Sesshoumaru com braços abertos, incluindo a luxuosa Allie, que costumava parecer distante e desinteressada.

Rin suspeitava que por baixo daquela beleza estonteante, a prima de Sesshoumaru tinha um grande coração, algo vital escondido embaixo do corpo elegante e do rosto perfeito de uma supermodelo. Enérgica como a avó Kate, Allie Fortune, sabendo ou não, estava esperando apenas que o homem certo cruzasse seu caminho.

Rin apertou inúmeras mãos, recebeu muitas palavras de congratulações e de gratidão e percebeu que fazia parte do clã Fortune enquanto voltava para a fazenda e para a festa que todos esperavam ansioRinente.

- Não estamos tão mal - disse Rebecca para ela mais tarde, depois de as fotos de família terem sido tiradas e o bolo cortado. Champanhe fluía de uma fonte prateada posicionada perto das escadas, e notas musicais que vinham do piano que estava na varanda de trás enchiam o ambiente.

De forma amável, Rebecca passou a mão pelo peitoril da janela.

- Sabe, minha mãe amava este lugar. Era seu santuário. Fico feliz de ela ter deixado para Sesshoumaru, mas fico triste de ela não estar aqui, não ter participado desta cerimônia.

- Eu também - disse Rin, bebericando em um copo longo. Velas brilhantes refletiam nas janelas, e do lado de fora a lua subia no vasto céu do Wyoming.

Rebecca suspirou, olhou pela janela e levantou o copo:

- A Kate - ela disse.

Rin encostou a borda de seu copo no de Rebecca quando Sesshoumaru se juntou a elas.

- Sabe - ele parecia envergonhado - apesar de parecer uma loucura completa, hoje na igreja senti como se ela estivesse lá. Quando descemos as escadas, podia jurar que ela estava na multidão. - Um rubor de embaraço subiu por seu pescoço.

- Olha para mim, estou começando a parecer você, Rebecca.

- Acho que podemos pensar que ela estava lá em espírito.

- Também senti isso - admitiu Rin. Rebecca virou os olhos.

- Ah, e eu sou aquela que todos da família consideram a estranha.

- Não estranha, só excêntrica. Toda família precisa de alguém assim - disse Caroline com uma gargalhada. Com um sorriso, olhou para Sesshoumaru:

- Acho que todos estão esperando que você dance com a noiva.

- Será que a banda sabe tocar "Turkey in the Straw"? - perguntou Michael ao conduzir os noivos para a pista de dança que fora colocada do lado de fora, perto do jardim das rosas. O pianista dera lugar a uma banda que estava afinando os instrumentos. Os convidados se juntaram em volta e aplaudiram quando Sesshoumaru puxou não só Rin, como Caitlyn também, para a superfície lisa. A banda tocou "The Anniversary Waltz", e com as duas mulheres que amava nos braços, Sesshoumaru deslizou pela pista provisória. O perfume das artemísias e dos pinheiros se misturavam ao de Rin, e o vento assoviava gentilmente através das montanhas, fazendo com que os lampiões coloridos colocados nas varandas balançassem. Sesshoumaru abraçou sua família com força e percebeu que finalmente encontrara seu lar. O caminho fora longo, com curvas dolorosas e becos sem saída, mas agora estava onde deveria estar.

Obrigado, Kate, pensou ele. Agradecia a avó por, em sua morte, ter dado a ele o que precisava na vida: sua própria família e uma fazenda nos campos do Wyoming. Outros casais se juntaram a eles, e Grant pegou Caitlyn dos braços de Sesshoumaru.

- Apenas uma dança com a jovem senhorita.

Rin riu, e o som ecoou pelo coração de Sesshoumaru. Abraçou sua noiva e lhe beijou o rosto.

- Acho que agora você conseguiu, Rin - disse Sesshoumaru como se a estivesse repreendendo, tocando a aliança de ouro no dedo dela. - Depois de hoje, você nunca vai conseguir se livrar de mim.

- Ah, quer dizer que isso é para sempre? Droga. Ele a apertou e sua gargalhada encheu a pista.

- Você está brincando com fogo, moça.

- Estou?

- E pode se queimar. - Esse aviso era um sussurro implicante.

- Ah, conto com isso - ela disse suavemente - e pretendo queimar você também. - Ela beijou o pescoço dele, deixando uma marca molhada. - Vai ficar tão quente, meu marido, que será difícil apagar o fogo.

Ele gemeu baixo.

- Se não parar com isso, carregarei você até o andar de cima agora, na frente da minha família, sua mãe, nossa filha, Deus e todo mundo!

- Promessas, só promessas - ela disse alegremente, e em um rápido movimento, ele a levantou, colocou um braço embaixo de seus joelhos e foi em direção às escadas. Rin ria, mas lutava para se soltar.

- Primeiro as primeiras coisas, cowboy - ela disse, e quando ele a colocou no chão, ela pegou o buquê de uma mesa e foi para a escada. Com um movimento ligeiro, jogou o ramalhete por cima dos ombros. As flores foram bem alto, quase atingindo o telhado antes de cair justamente nas mãos de Allie.

- Ah, meu Deus! - Allie, atordoada, olhou para o buquê de rosas e cravos que estava em suas mãos.

Sesshoumaru riu.

- Perfeito - ele disse, achando engraçado a surpresa no lindo rosto da prima. Depois, incapaz de esperar mais um minuto, ele levou sua noiva fugitiva para o quarto. Uma vez lá dentro, ele bateu a porta atrás de si e virou a chave. Afrouxando a gravata enquanto se aproximava lentamente dela, ele perguntou:

- O que devemos fazer agora?

Os olhos verdes de Rin brilharam travessos.

- Use sua imaginação - ela sugeriu, quando uma mãozinha bateu na porta.

- Mãe? Pai? Vocês estão aí?

Rin riu.

- É, meu amor, só um minuto. - Com uma sobrancelha levantada, ela olhou para o marido, cruzou o quarto e destrancou a porta. - Bem-vindo à paternidade, Sesshoumaru Fortune. Acho que sua filha precisa de você.


	19. Chapter 19

Oiiii Galerinha linda do meu coração!

Perdoe-me pela demora para postar, mas estou aqui, por intermédio de uma linda amiga minha que esta me agüentando muito para lhes explicar o motivo de minha ausência por tanto tempo, apesar de eu saber que ninguém esta lendo essa droga dessa fic: Me mudei, fiquei sem internet e para melhorar ainda a situação, meu adorável notebook simplesmente quebrou! Entao dei o nome do livro para essa linda amiga minha para terminar de revisar, postar. Qualquer erro liguem para ela: 3232-XXXX... kkkkkkkk'

Mas sinceramente, qualquer erro de concordância, nomes de personagens, me avisem, que eu ajeito e posto novamente, já que essa adorável amiga que simplesmente odeia InuYasha, odeia animes, provavelmente não ajeitou nada.

Entao por intermédio desse aviso, eu, Mick Guzauski, coloco a culpa toda em cima da minha adorável amiga Nicole Victor, que so se interessa por Engenheiros do Hawaii e Filosofia. Caso contrario, caso esteja tudo na mais perfeita ordem eu retiro a culpa de cima dela e agradeço a prefencia de vocês.

Minha próxima fic, outra adaptação, já que me falta inteligência e inspiração, esta sendo postada, postei ate o capitulo 3 e desde já aviso que ela eh apenas para maiores de 21 anos... Mas sei que ninguém resiste a um Hard Porn, então fiquem a vontade...

Bjokinhas da doce,

Mick Guzauski.


End file.
